Negrath's Taleand there'll be plenty of it!
by Negrath
Summary: The tacked-on beginning of a story(and the story itself) that originally began in de'Arnise Keep...and this fellow will show up plenty more...(we only
1. Introduction BG2

This would then be the Original story, me still working on the BG1-part of the…trilogy?  
  
Yeah, that would be an idea…might help me keep avoiding that quest-mess in BG1 even more(.  
  
As of yet, this is only from the Dungeon to the keep, then the portion I originally started with, FROM the keep to the end of SoA…later, I'll probably tag on the ToB-piece, then it's on to either small sidesteps, (foreseen I don't post them alongside; keep an eye out :P) or to this fellow's experiences in NEVERWINTER NIGHTS!!! **slobber**  
  
  
  
  
  
NEGRATH'S TALE;  
  
FROM THE DUNGEON TO THE KEEP  
  
  
  
  
  
Pain.  
  
Red hot, searing pain, made no less by the lack of memory from a time before it existed.  
  
The man in the oversized metal birdcage would have escaped to his innermost sanctuary, had there been even the slightest chance that the pain would even diminish there…on the numerous occasions he had tried it(sometime before the dawn of time), the pain had followed him.  
  
Had he cared to, he would have been puzzled at the fact that while there, he had felt another, different pain…as though the outside pain were simply a distraction.  
  
Exhausted without ever having moved of his own accord as far as he could recall, screaming nerve endings telling him that his body was one big, open wound, he were unable to summon the strength to cringe as feet approached, his mind to weakened to care that the steps were to light, to hurried, to come from his nigh-ever-present tormentor.  
  
Ears dazedly perking as unusual sounds came from where the walker(runner?) had stopped, he curled up into a ball as metal screeched, and the too-light feet entered his cage.  
  
The first skin-contact were something of an anticlimax; as though his skin where still whole, uncut, healthy.  
  
The voice immediately following it, where originally ignored, as the person that daily/weekly/hourly visited this pain upon him never wavered from his insane ramblings of "potential" and "untapped ability".  
  
The slap upon his peculiarly painless skin of his face, though, were wholly impossible to ignore.  
  
Blinking his eyes against the only light his mind could be bothered to remember, he found an addition to the unchanging scenario;  
  
Kneeling beside him, looking anxious, were a young woman, garbed more for a trip in the countryside than in any kind of dungeon.  
  
Just looking confusedly at this new inhabitant of his cage, his head ached as he tried to remember what was so strange about her…  
  
By the time she spoke again, mere moments after the first, he had figured it out…  
  
-"Come on, wake up you, wake up! On your feet!"  
  
-"You opened the door." He commented, his voice little more than a rasp in his throat.  
  
Grabbing him by the front of a shirt he had been unaware he had, she bodily lifted him off the floor;  
  
-"GET UP!"  
  
This time finding the energy to cringe, he peered at her, finding that doing as she said would probably be a good idea…if for nothing else than to figure out if he could.  
  
Nigh-ineffective as her strength was in the endeavor, he were nonetheless thankful for her help…he had severe doubts he would ever have gotten his head up to it's intended height again without it.  
  
Looking at her from his new altitude, he found that she were a head or two shorter than himself, something that troubled the part of his brain that usually recollected memories for him.  
  
As he just stood there, studying her, she sighed like one who just lost her will to live.  
  
-"Please! We need to get out, and I can't do that alone…nor do I want to. Come on, we need to go!"  
  
-"…Imoen?"  
  
Embracing him hard and sudden enough to almost bring them back to the floor if not for the surrounding metal wall he staggered into, she nodded fervently;  
  
-"Yes!"  
  
Pulling back, she studied him in return;  
  
-"Do you remember your own name?"  
  
-"I…I'm some sort of…fighter?"  
  
-"Negrath! You are Negrath! You are a kensai, thanks to mingling with the guards in Candlekeep and wanting to be their better…"  
  
At the mention of the honorable library fortress, her eyes glazes over, and her voice fades.  
  
He simply looks on as she then smiles, appearing to relive memories of a place and time that to her is all but perfection.  
  
The stirring the name caused in his own mind, makes him believe they probably shared some of those memories…though he probably wouldn't recall them as joyfully.  
  
Blinking, a tear running down her face, she looks at him, grabbing his hand;  
  
-"Come, we simply -must- get out of here, and we must do so NOW!"  
  
Unenthusiastically following as she towed him from the cage, he numbly shook his head;  
  
-"No,…no, there are others…we're not supposed to be alone…we must find…"  
  
Smiling the smile of one never having planned it otherwise, she glanced back at him;  
  
-"I see two other prisoners in those cages over there…might be them…some of them, anyway."  
  
-"Enough." Were his responding statement, followed by a nod signifying a certainty he felt unsure he'd ever really feel, as the ease of their capture began becoming evident to his awakening memory.  
  
-"Yeah, we had a pretty powerful group, didn't we? I simply had to change profession to keep up!" she laughed, the sound quickly getting stuck in her throat.  
  
-"The travelling group who plans to do great deeds without the aid of a skilled thief won't last long…and anyone worthy of such deeds know that well enough." He assured her, silently puzzled at his sudden eloquence.  
  
So was she, evidently, as a smile of relief spread across her face as she nodded her thanks.  
  
Approaching the closest cage indicated to him, recognizing the shape sitting unmoving in it as vaguely familiar, he almost jumped back as the prisoner, proving to be a battlehardened female of mixed heritage, suddenly stood at the door to her cell, staring at him in surprise.  
  
As her eyes fell on Imoen, she nodded once, a wry smile indicating knowledge of how he came to be free.  
  
Then, turning back to him as they stopped in front of her cage, she spoke, the commanding, yet somewhat compassionate tone did more to refresh his memory than anything Imoen could ever tell him:  
  
-"Quickly, we must get out of here before our captor returns!"  
  
Chuckling humorlessly, she added: "I swear, travelling with you is -never- dull."  
  
-"I can be inclined to agree,…Jaheira?" he replied, his recollection of the time before some event his mind fervently held back from him, and his present location seemingly one endless line of battles, ambushes, betrayals and god-aspiring, war-mongering family members...And one unexpected, intense feeling of heartwarming joy, caused by a party member not so much hidden by the shadows of his mind as a part of them…  
  
-"…A Drow…" he intoned, unaware that he had left the others in a most unwelcome stretch of inactivity.  
  
Jaheira said nothing, but as were usual for her, her eyes stated her opinion on the matter with all due clarity.  
  
Imoen, however, spoke up;  
  
-"Viconia? What about her?"  
  
Glancing at the younger woman as though pitying her inability to see what was right in front of her, Jaheira rattled the cage door impatiently;  
  
-"Never mind the Drow! Get this door open first, so we may escape as complete a group as possible!"  
  
-"You seem…incomplete, somehow…?" he countered, seeming to have not heard her request at all.  
  
Breathing deeply a few times, the druid smiled wryly, as she was wont to do, and nodded, her voice several notes softer;  
  
-"Yes, you could say that. My husband Khalid is not with us here, and I worry for him.  
  
Yet another reason to start moving elsewhere!" she stated, shaking the bars for emphasis.  
  
-"Imoen?" he queried, stooping to pay close attention as she set to work on the strange-looking lock, for no better reason than to observe talents he would never master.  
  
Having gone through a selection of items, looking more like rubble found on a dirty floor somewhere than a thief's usual equipment, she looked at him, shaking her head in disappointment, before standing to look at the druid…a druid that all but stomped her foot impatiently;  
  
-"Am I supposed to be surprised?  
  
GO! You can do nothing here with what you have! Find the key -meant- for the lock, and we'll all be happier for it."  
  
-"I'm going, I'm going." Imoen muttered, setting off back the way they'd come.  
  
-"We'll be back." Negrath assured her as he followed, well aware that it was wholly unnecessary to do so.  
  
  
  
Catching up to the lithe mageling thief, he found that she was heading towards a door in the dungeon wall, near where they had stepped out of his cage, pushing through it without even slowing down.  
  
By the time he followed her through, she was already by the other end, feeling along the edges of a pictureframe.  
  
Glancing back at him as she moved on to another, she commented; "To many pictures here…one of them simply has to hide something.  
  
Working her way around the room, she momentarily looked to him, still standing in the doorway, unmoving, following her with his eyes.  
  
-"Table, chest." She ordered, adding distractedly: "I've checked them both. They're clean."  
  
Following her "instructions" he moved over to the table, surprised that up until her comment on it, the pile of fighting equipment covering it had seemed all but natural.  
  
Rummaging through it, he was immensely pleased to find both a katana and a longsword in the bundle; the two weapons he knew how to use effectively…and with both of them, he wouldn't need to be encumbered with a shield he wouldn't be able to use anyway.  
  
Memorizing the fact that it also contained a sturdy quarterstaff and a well- honed Two-hand blade, he moved on to the chest, kneeling over it in time to have Imoen stumble backwards over him with an anguished scream;  
  
-"NO!"  
  
Smoke rising from her clothes in a patch crossing over to the bared skin at her throat, she pulled ineffectually at her tattered shirt, knowing full well that, seeing how the dart drenched in the stuff had already penetrated the skin at her shoulder, whether the acid-splattered piece of cloth were on her or not, were inconsequential.  
  
-"Not now, not this way…" she wailed, scrambling to her unsteady feet, all but falling into the wall beneath the now torn painting, stabbing her hand into the hole, unheeding of any potential remaining traps within the hidden compartment, in moments retracting it with a familiar blue vial in hand.  
  
Seeing it for herself as she slid down to sit against the wall, she almost tossed it to the floor: "Not enough!"  
  
Still kneeling by the chest, Negrath blinked, coming into action just in time to stop her throwing motion, plucking the bottle from her fingers, pulling it open, and holding it to her lips;  
  
-"It will have more effect in you than on the floor, though. I can add to its work once it's in you. OK?"  
  
A flicker of recognition, and she nodded weakly, already pale as the acid worked her system into shutdown.  
  
-"Drink, damn you!"  
  
The sharp bark having the intended effect of focusing her attention on him, he tipped the blue-tinted fluid into her mouth.  
  
Seeing her swallow the few mouthfuls it made up, he unceremoniously dropped the empty vial, enveloping her shoulder in his hands, calling on the healing magics he commanded as part of his divine heritage.  
  
Noticing, as he did so, that from where the ability originated in him, there were now a slight murmur of noise, as though someone tried to speak to him. Realizing at once what, or rather who, it was, he clamped down on it, straining to shut it out as he used the powers his divine father's blood granted him.  
  
As the healing force trickled to a stop, he grew cold as ice.  
  
**OK, you bastard! You want murder? I'll give you murder. But only if you let her live! You let her die, this entire deal stops right here…and where does that leave you?!?**  
  
With a sense of having been temporarily accepted as the keeper of some great honor, he almost cried in relief as he felt the restorative energies flow once more.  
  
………  
  
Her eyes fluttering open, the mageling thief tentatively lifted a hand to test her shoulder, hissing as her fingers met the still-open wound.  
  
Looking at the figure crouched beside her, she smiled her thanks, uncertain of the current strength of her voice.  
  
-"I had to concentrate on the poison." The kensai explained, helping her to her feet.  
  
-"That's OK," Imoen smiled, coughing slightly: "I felt two more of them in there. They should probably do the trick."  
  
Plucking the aforementioned items from the hollow behind the now all but empty frame, he watched as she hungrily consumed one.  
  
Glancing at him, she then turned to the hidden compartment again, reaching in and feeling around a bit, before stepping back, an exquisite dagger in her hand.  
  
Seeing him study the weapon appreciatively, she nodded, smiling;  
  
-"Yes, it's quite the special item for a thief, this. A magical dagger!"  
  
-"I take it you won't be stepping face to face with an opponent of your own free will, though?"  
  
Looking at him with something close to shame, she shook her head:  
  
-"Not if I get to choose, no. Not now, perhaps never again. I'm a thief with spells, and as such should never go face to face with anyone."  
  
Wiping her brow theatrically, she adopted Jaheira's sly smile as she sighed:  
  
-"Haven't I learned -that-!"  
  
Holding back the automatic response of "I would guess you have" as unnecessary, the fighter led them, somewhat hurriedly, back to the half-elf in the cage, having found an odd-looking key on the table.  
  
As the lock of the cage popped open, one item of impatient druid came rushing out, pulling the two with her over to the cell beside hers.  
  
There, slumped by the wall behind it, a figure sat that only could belong to a single man in all of Faerun as far as Negrath were aware.  
  
The small, furry creature sitting perched atop his head, quivering its whiskers at them, only confirmed his suspicions.  
  
Jaheira wasted no more time on unnecessary explanations, than she would on necessary ones;  
  
-"MINSC, Get up! As I've been trying to tell you for the last…hells, I don't know. But your pet is not trying to cheer you up! We are all here!"  
  
No response, aside from a bit of frenzied chittering from Boo.  
  
Hammering the bars with her fist, the druid grew severely annoyed as well:  
  
-"MINSC! On your feet before I come in there and strangle that chattering beast of yours!"  
  
not were the words out, before one furious berserker stood, snarling back at her through the bars, nearly causing her to fall flat on her behind;  
  
-"Threaten Boo, and you threaten Minsc!  
  
Threaten Minsc, and you DIE!"  
  
-"Whoa! Hold on!" Negrath interrupted, as the large warrior began tearing at the bars of his cage…which seemed strangely empty of the joints and links necessary for the workings of a door.  
  
-"Boo Minsc's friend!  
  
Minsc will not loose another friend!  
  
He Will Not!!!"  
  
With explosions of snapping metal, the raging giant stepped through the opening, hands blindly seeking the throat of the druid.  
  
But Jaheira would have none of that.  
  
In lack of a proper weapon, she, instead of following the expected pattern of turning to run, barreled right back into him, shoulder first.  
  
The smaller opponent's charge, despite her lack of sufficient strength, nevertheless unbalanced Minsc enough to make him stumble back into the now jagged edges of his self-made cage door.  
  
The resulting pain were all but ignored as his knees buckled, and he found himself crouched on the ground, holding his groin.  
  
-"Are you willing to listen to us now?!?" Jaheira growled, shaking the feeling back in her knee.  
  
The rodent, still atop the fighters head, chittered and chattered for a while, then the berserker nodded weakly, slumping once more as he sighed.  
  
-"What's wrong with him?" The kensai wondered, ignoring the uncomprehending, slightly mischievous look Imoen gave him.  
  
-"His witch died at the hands of our captors."  
  
Looking him square in the face;  
  
-"Right in front of him."  
  
-"…"  
  
-"Yes."  
  
-"Oooh…"Imoen sighed compassionately, before plucking the last blue vial from the hand of her childhood friend hand, kneeling to offer it to the defeated fighter.  
  
Accepting the offer, Minsc looked at it with the expression of one never having wanted to rely on such extras, and then emptied it in one go.  
  
Negrath suspected that it probably didn't even fill the large man's mouth.  
  
Ignoring the fact that such a small dose would need some time to take effect, Minsc immediately jumped to his feet, looking for all the world as though he hadn't even had anyone slap him for several days…and were really looking forward to someone trying to.  
  
Imoen momentarily examined a small room off of that end of the larger cell- room, finding nothing but a glowing disc of magical energy she supposed to be some sort of portal.  
  
As it proved ineffectual in moving her anywhere, she hurried after the rest of the group as Negrath led them to the "armory".  
  
There, Jaheira and Minsc got their preferred weapons, and although the kensai saw no flaw in the items, they evidently held no perfection in the two seasoned fighters' eyes.  
  
Plucking and picking armor and shields from the chest, the latter being left where they lay, Minsc donned the sturdy splintmail, leaving the chainmail to Jaheira, while Imoen simply put the studded leather outfit in her pack…she was not about to let go of her only effective attacks!  
  
Opening the door in the room, they had a quick, but somewhat chaotic encounter with some winged, magic-wielding beasts as they traversed the hallway thus discovered.  
  
Finding the door at the other end locked beyond all picking and body- slamming, they retraced their steps to Negrath's vacated cell, the Bhaalspawn himself idly pondering why he, evidently the most important part in the maniac's "adventurer-collection", were the only one whose lock Imoen could pick.  
  
An overwhelming surge of suspicion welled up in him, and his eyes flew of their own accord to the young multitalent, considerations of a wholly unnatural source flying through his mind.  
  
**CUT THAT OUT!!!**  
  
That taken care of, or so he hoped, Negrath jumped as the groups youngest member gasped and pointed.  
  
Looking down the gangway from which his tormentor had arrived the few times the kensai had been conscious enough to notice, he saw several slumped figures, their black-on-black clothing making them all but invisible in the unlit doorway they evidently had tried to escape through.  
  
Dismissing the "fallen folk" as only slightly less fortunate than him and his friends, he led the group trough the only exit open to them.  
  
  
  
Around the first corner, all but just past the doorway, they were nearly blinded by a light so white it almost made their eyes water.  
  
In the middle of the tiny room the tunnel-like hallway opened into, a slim, pillar-like structure stood, banishing whatever shadow that might have dared enter with its piercing glow.  
  
While they watched, mesmerized, a bolt of lightning shot from it, slammed into a wall, and left another of the spellcasting beasts they had fought in the hallway off the "armory".  
  
Imoen, ever attentive despite repeated claims to a nerveshattering headache, noticed a few of the black-clad folk slumped by a strange contraption by a side wall. Assuming they had known something she and her friends didn't, she darted into the room, jumped over the fallen men…and stopped.  
  
Amid protrusions and unmovable levers that for all intents and purposes had none(*1), were a single, tiny switch.  
  
Seeing the creature dive at her from the corner of her eye, she flicked it, groaning in disappointment as she saw a second bolt just managing to fly from the pillar-light before it dimmed, a thin, nigh-invisible layer of -something- closing over it.  
  
In the resulting, almost bearable light, the thieving mage danced backwards, letting the winged beast she idly recognized as a "mephit" of some kind from her days in Candlekeep's libraries, fly past, rough wingtips rasping her throat.  
  
**Damn, I need to get some proper healing, and that soon.** she thought, recognizing that her reflexes still left something to be desired in their effectiveness.  
  
As the second Mephit sprang into existence, incidentally right next to where the first now hovered, screeching its challenge, Minsc, Jaheira and Negrath all charged after her, their only warning Minsc's bellow of:  
  
-"Lay off our friend! Pick on someone…", cut short as he realized the statement he was making, inaccurate at the best of times, now where all but an indirect lie.  
  
And as Minsc well knew, lying, indirectly or otherwise, were no business of a true ranger.  
  
Imoen, growling to herself as she once again found herself fleeing her opponents, passed her friends running toward the beasts, and turned, immediately starting to manipulate the energies she knew where her only way of helping her friends to any effect.  
  
An extraordinarily quickly conjured up Chromatic Orb and a group of Magic Missiles later, the three fighters found themselves out of targets before they had even reached them.  
  
Negrath turned to look humorously at her as she grinned, almost maliciously, wiping sweatdrops of her forehead.  
  
-"I've known archers that would be slower with their attack." He quipped, receiving nods of agreement from both his fellow fighters; so had they.  
  
-"Well, anger'll do wonders for your performance in the strangest of places."  
  
Minsc looking at his pet as it chittered a bit, and then back to look oddly at the young woman, Jaheira grinned slyly, nodding, while Negrath just nodded; so it could(*2).  
  
With that, they decided to rest there, being pretty sure no-one would come through the doorway they had, and certain no enemy capable of fitting in the other would be too hard to beat for them.  
  
For had they not vanquished the closest thing to the Lord of Murder to walk the land since Bhaal himself?  
  
………  
  
Getting to their feet the next morning, the group were surprised not to have been surrounded while they "rested".  
  
Looking at each other, they shrugged, got their packs, equipped their armors and weapons, and headed through the only untried exit in the room…  
  
That landed them straight into a land of someone's mad dreams;  
  
Crystals.  
  
Crystals on the floor, Crystals in the walls, Crystals around pools of strange unreflecting water that rippled in a rhythm never previously seen.  
  
Walking around the massive crystal that made up the center of the room, and which added a strange humming to the air around them, they saw a floating figure with a blade, recognizing it as a creature not of the world they knew.  
  
-"Ah, Negrath. Welcome to my little corner of this place. I hope you like it. I try my best to keep it a tad more appreciable than the rest."  
  
As it floated toward them, they were puzzled to see it speak and behave as a lord accepting honored guests.  
  
-"It's…remarkable." Negrath commented, drawing somewhat fervent nods from the others; they would at best be wholly outclassed if they had to go up against him.  
  
-"Ah, but you have questions, no?"  
  
Looking at his friends, who simply looked back at him when they didn't keep a close eye on the djinni-fellow, he gave a slight chuckle as he looked back to the otherworldly being;  
  
-"Well, it wouldn't hurt."  
  
-"I'm suspect that's the very reason why I can't answer them. My sincere apologies."  
  
-"Oh, but of course." Negrath quipped…and could gladly have bitten his tongue off had it erased the comment.  
  
To the groups collective disbelief, the supernatural creature ignored it, glancing at Jaheira, before turning back to the Bhaalspawn;  
  
-"Child of Bhaal, are you instead prepared to answer me -my- question?"  
  
-"What would I stand to loose on this?" Negrath wanted to know.  
  
-"Nothing." The floater replied, an undertone of malice clearly evident.  
  
-"You may leave at any time." It added, it's eyes making it clear that doing so would prove to be most unfortunate.  
  
-"Well,…ask me, then."  
  
-"You and your sibling", the spirit began, without further explanation; "are in separate cages. In front of each of you there's a magical button. You push it, you die.  
  
If your sibling pushes it, he dies.  
  
If neither of you push it, both of you die.  
  
If both of you push it, both of you die.  
  
Do You Push The Button?"  
  
-"…And this is my sibling?"  
  
-"So it is."  
  
-"In what way?"  
  
this puzzled the supernatural creature, for a moment, before it chuckled;  
  
-"In the way Brothers are Brothers without divine intervention."  
  
-"Oh. Then I push it."  
  
-"No hesitation?"  
  
-"He's a clean, fresh human being, I'm a Bhaalspawn. Who'd you kill? If uninformed?"  
  
-"Important addition there. Makes all the difference…and I think you know who I'd kill in that case, given no option to ignore the both of you.  
  
As for your response to my question, oh noble godchild, let's see how good you are dealing with the consequence of your noble act. Deal with This!"  
  
With that, an immense Ogre Mage appeared in the spirit's place, swinging it's massive blade at Negrath's head.  
  
In a flash, his katana was up, reducing the life-stealing blow to a messy haircut.  
  
Mesmerized, the he stared at the hairs, cut by the mere contact with the blade of the conjured opponent.  
  
Only a three-voiced shout of warning saved his head the second time, as he dived under a fist that would have sent it rolling on its own.  
  
Drawing his other blade as well, he switched views.  
  
From seeing it as combat, he viewed it as a training session with a possibly superior fighter.  
  
In the later such he had gone through, the one rule had been not to get hit…and he had that down to near-perfection; blades had more and more often been proven to be next to useless against him as long as he could move freely.  
  
Hopping lightly from one foot to another, he plastered a smile on his face, its sole intent to confuse and possibly anger his opponent.  
  
As it turned out, angering it were not necessary;  
  
Yelling an unintelligible warcry, the Ogre Mage stepped even closer, the kensai's feet only saved by their quick counteraction, as a massive fist came in hard and low.  
  
Wanting to put an end to that, Negrath danced sideways, cutting deeply into the mages thick wrist, nearly severing it.  
  
If he had hoped that it would diminish the efficiency with which the creature used it's blade, a two-hander even to Minsc, he were sorely disappointed:  
  
If anything, its efficiency increased!  
  
The kensai wondered if it had anything to do with an ability to transfer abilities from one limb to another…Helm knew he had heard of stranger things.  
  
As the result led to a series of near-misses on the mages part, Negrath found himself changing views once more; avoidance were no longer a viable issue.  
  
Parrying with the longblade, he cut with the katana, bluntly ignoring that the renewed force in the Ogre's swings were nigh-unstoppable to the single blade.  
  
-"I could help…should I?" he heard Imoen call out.  
  
-"No!" he replied, ducking low to avoid an unexpected slice;  
  
-"He's mine!"  
  
As he knew Minsc would understand, Jaheira would simply hold back, and Imoen…at least as he knew her…would decide that she held back her help "to show him".  
  
Dancing backwards, he then jumped straight at the fiend, both blades extended before him.  
  
As the massive blade came down to deflect/decapitate/cut in half his attack, he carefully maintained enough strength in the hand holding the katana to keep it straight, pouring every last shred of energy into the other, sending it up to meet the defending charge.  
  
The katana impaling the creature, Negrath's grin froze as he watched the longblade shatter upon impact with the falling doom.  
  
Pulling back what he could, he found himself fighting an insane bellow of laughter as the Ogre's sword, now only powered pretty much by it's own impressive weight, cut just short of his hand, slamming into the blade still a ways into the creature, causing it to drive the katana down and out, effectively finishing his otherworldly opponent.  
  
As it fell to its knees in a daze, still trying to figure out what went wrong, Negrath pulled the blade free, only to neatly decapitate it.  
  
-"Well done. You will, if you search thoroughly, find a man named Rielev. He seeks release.  
  
Give it to him, and he will guide you further."  
  
And with that, the djinni, having appeared beside him, vanished, taking the corpse with it.  
  
-"I almost lost my life to be told to do things I would have done anyway?!?"  
  
-"He couldn't know that." Imoen stated, sounding less certain than she'd wish to.  
  
Minsc wandering over to a pool to drink, Jaheira looked between the two exits open to them;  
  
-"Which one, father blade?" she quipped.  
  
-"Take your pick, sister rose." He smiled in return, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.  
  
Her usual wry smile in place, she nodded,  
  
-"Aye, that'd be me. Not to be handled carelessly."  
  
Chuckling, the two Candlekeep orphans turned to look for Minsc.  
  
They found him staring dumbly into a pool of the strange, unreflecting water…  
  
As they cluttered around him, he muttered;  
  
-"Touched the water…and it…showed Minsc things."  
  
Deciding to have a go at it, Negrath put his hand in the pool, as if to scoop up a mouthful…and froze.  
  
Aside from the chill running up his arm upon contact with the fluid, his eyes refused to believe what they showed him:  
  
A table, around which sat hooded figures, soundlessly arguing.  
  
Despite hearing nothing of the evidently heated argument, and seeing only a fragment of the symbol on the table, he instinctively -knew- that they were discussing him, and that the symbol carved in the table by which they did so, where an exact replica of the one atop which Sarevok had bled his last…  
  
With that, the water turned dark and empty once more, never deigning to show him a single one of the figures in a way that could lead to later recognition.  
  
Knowing full well that, despite whatever still lay ahead, he were not home free yet…not by one of Kivan's longest shots.  
  
………  
  
However much he wished to rest there and then, he knew they couldn't afford a second more than necessary.  
  
Heading down the widest corridor, they came upon a pack of chattering mudrunners, charging the moment the adventurers turned the corner behind which they'd been "hiding".  
  
-"Goblins! I -hate- goblins!" Imoen complained, drawing her dagger and rushing headlong at the little beasts.  
  
-"Is she a ranger, too?" Minsc wondered, only having seen similarly sudden battlehunger in rangers encountering their designated racial enemy.  
  
-"No, she just really, -really- hates the little buggers. Come on, in packs they're still dangerous."  
  
-"Dangerous to her, you mean." Jaheira commented a moment later, as she rummaged around in the mangled bodies, cut and clobbered down before ever having a chance at response.  
  
-"Yeah, that would be it." The swordswinger sighed, looking to the thief leaning up against the side of the corridor, dejectedly studying her feet.  
  
As they wandered further on, they ended up at a cross; an opening straight ahead and a room on either side.  
  
Noticing Imoen shying away from the nearest room, showing fear at the sight of it without any indication that she knew why, Negrath decided to leave it for last, heading towards the other.  
  
Opening the door, Jaheira and Imoen knew nothing of it before they were alone, Minsc and Negrath having fallen prey to the conscious-stealing "color spray" of the attacking mephit.  
  
Before long, however, it had joined their friends on the floor, beaten to a pulp as Jaheira took out her annoyance over their slow progress on its corpse.  
  
Imoen stalking into the room beyond the door, froze at the sight of the Golem in the middle of the floor, next to another table of defensive/offensive equipment.  
  
Dismissing it as inferior to what they already had, reasoning that none of the fighters would be able to use the particular ones on that table effectively anyway, she headed for the chest, spending enough time going over it that when she finally popped it open, the men where able to help her judge the contents importance…which quickly transformed into the three others teaching her how to judge such things correctly.  
  
As it turned out, when they left the room, the table had been severely depleted…weak metal in all sorts of things prior to Sarevok's demise had made them somewhat paranoid about not having replacements.  
  
  
  
Wandering through the doorless opening, they found themselves in a different sort of rusty corridor…the key word being "rusty".  
  
There were not a single spot of clean metal anywhere.  
  
-"From dirt, to stone, to metal…will he have us wandering through earth, wind and fire, next?" Jaheira commented, slamming her quarterstaff into the nearby wall.  
  
Rust falling away, rust were uncovered.  
  
-"Hells!" the druid exclaimed; "How long has he left this unattended???"  
  
-"What makes you think it's a he?" Negrath countered, smiling distractedly as he listened for some noise he'd just heard to reappear.  
  
-"Trust me, It's a "he"." Jaheira acidly replied, evidently not considering it a subject worthy of discussion.  
  
Looking at her for a moment, he chuckled;  
  
-"Aye. A female, of whatever race, would for certain not get into the trouble this guy has, whereas we would not be free to roam his halls, looking for the exit while batting away his useless servants. Remind me to thank him for being male when we see him."  
  
Nodding, the berserker added; "Minsc knows women that would leave people healthy as a hamster, but with no sense in their heads. No spells, not even a club. Just words they couldn't ignore."  
  
-"Do we have to discuss this now?!?" Imoen wanted to know, inching away from them, further into the unknown corridor.  
  
-"No, we don't." Negrath agreed, grinning humorously; "Not that we would have any real discussion on it, as we can naught but agree."  
  
-"I would nevertheless consider it proper caution to check the secrets of that door before proceeding." Jaheira pointed out, pointing back the way they had come.  
  
-"Imoen?" the Bhaalspawn queried, looking to the mage, now over by another door past the initial corner of the corridor, simply standing there, evidently not eager to leave -two- unchecked doors in her path, but nor showing any sign of approaching either of them.  
  
-"Jaheira, stay with her. Minsc, follow me." Negrath instructed, retracing their steps to the unknown door.  
  
Finding it unlocked, he pushed, rushing in with the berserker as it swung open…and stopping:  
  
Jars.  
  
Jars by the dozen, large, domed glass containers with what appeared to be people in each one.  
  
Snapped out of their shock by a charging mephit's call, they made short work of it, almost absent-mindedly, before setting to the task of searching what could be searched, looking at the contents of the jars as little as practically possible.  
  
As they joined up with their friends again, they gave Jaheira a weapon more suited to her ability, seeing her nod with something similar to satisfaction as she received the impressively crafted staff they had found.  
  
Putting the lesser weapon up against a wall, she went through a series of thrust and parries against an invisible, equally skilled opponent, coming away from the exercise with an expression of definite pleasure;  
  
-"Now, -this- would be a staff worthy the most powerful of mages!  
  
Where did you say you found it?"  
  
-"Locked in a magically trapped chest. Almost got fried."  
  
Studying him, she tsk'd as she turned back to the weapon; "Poorly set, then."  
  
Nodding with mock annoyance, he replied : "Must have been."  
  
A brief, companionable sharing of smiles, and the group gathered around the nearby door.  
  
Imoen deftly slipping inside, she were nearly just as fast back out;  
  
-"Golems. Doesn't react to intruders."  
  
-"Set for something else, maybe? I can't imagine anyone walking these halls just to get a Golem or two." Jaheira commented.  
  
-"Possibly…I only know I have no urge to be fallen in the back by such creatures." The kensai stated.  
  
-"I could…" Imoen began, going silent as she realized she could not.  
  
-"Sorry. Forgot for a moment that I'm still learning."  
  
-"No need of that. How many?"  
  
-"Only two. Pure "solid mud"-folk."  
  
-"A punch would still hurt, I imagine." Negrath smiled, gesturing to Minsc;  
  
-"Feel like kicking some dirty butts?"  
  
-"Aye!" the berserker exclaimed, brandishing his two-hander almost eagerly as he strode in.  
  
-"And you're sure there were no more?" Jaheira queried, glancing from the door to Imoen with bored annoyance.  
  
-"No. I'm guessing Minsc'll do fine alone."  
  
-"We all -know- he will, girl. That's what annoys me."  
  
Turning to Negrath:  
  
-"My turn next time, bladesinger?"  
  
-"When I can trust you not to loose your head." Were the cautious reply.  
  
-"The more you hold me back, the greater that chance will be! I demand the right to fight!"  
  
-"What'll Khalid say if we find him after I've managed to get his wife killed?" Negrath quipped, regretting the comment as he saw all spirit fleeing the druid.  
  
Clearly fighting to uphold a semblance of her usual personality, she shrugged noncommittally;  
  
-"He'd scold you for the rest of your life, which in turn would make you want to kill yourself to get away…you wouldn't otherwise."  
  
-"He wouldn't try to avenge you?"  
  
-"Why do you think he'd bother to hang around with you for other reasons?"  
  
-"Your standing order for him to do so?" the kensai smiled benevolently.  
  
At that, some life returned as she stared him in the eye, smiling mischievously;  
  
-"You think I'm the one to give those?"  
  
The resulting image of the valor-cunning Fighter giving orders to the viciously independent druid…orders she followed…nearly caused Negrath to laugh out loud.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, he calmed himself, replying with a smile;  
  
-"None of you do…correct?"  
  
-"None of us would dare." She countered, turning to continue down the corridor as Minsc returned, a satisfied grin on his face, brushing dirt of his blade.  
  
-"I'll bet…" the Bhaalspawn commented, before he remembered that she'd said that -neither- of them would dare…  
  
Pondering that, he followed as she waltzed through a sudden patch of noisy goblins to get at their archers further up.  
  
The tiny thugs so much chunky soup on the floor, the two turned their attention to the fact that their friends had gone a different path.  
  
Retracing their steps to an extension off the corridor they were in that they had ignored in the ruckus of the annoying little buggers, they hurried through it, into a room that struck the kensai as odd.  
  
All the room, long as it was, seemed to center around one object; another of the domed jars.  
  
In this one, though, the inhabitant seems slightly more alive...it actually turned to look at them;  
  
-"Ah, who be thee? Servants of the master?"  
  
Unsure from where the voice had issued, but assuming the creature in the jar had something to do with it, and would be able to hear him as well, Negrath approached, shaking his head as he sheathed his katana;  
  
-"Not of any master putting his servants in glass jars. Who are you, and what do you know of the bastard that put us here?"  
  
Spending a moment to figure out that he by "us" meant his companions, and not the two of them, the man-thing in the jar smiled like a benevolent uncle in the strange liquid filling the dome;  
  
-"Prisoners be ye? Not be calling the master names, else you shall surely perish.  
  
Left me here he has, for far too long to be of comfort…"  
  
-"And what, pray tell, do you expect me to do about that?" Negrath grunted, instinctively repulsed by taking to a person that by all accounts should have drowned ages ago.  
  
-"He promised to release me once he had aid to give me, dying as I was…or dead, it doesn't matter…I'll never get anywhere now…poor Rielev…"  
  
-"Rielev?"  
  
The creature nodded, dazed puzzlement in its eyes;  
  
-"That be me. You seek Rielev?"  
  
-"Aye, that we do." Minsc commented from the back of the group, keeping an ear to the door.  
  
-"Found me then, you have."  
  
-"So I see." Nodded Negrath, looking distractedly at Jaheira and Imoen;  
  
-"What was it he would tell us again?"  
  
-"If you know what Rielev will tell," the creature wondered, "Why look for him?"  
  
-"You haven't told us anything yet, have you?" Imoen pointed out.  
  
Turning disturbingly empty eyes on the sticky-fingered mage, Rielev just stared for a while, before nodding;  
  
-"So I haven't."  
  
-"Then why don't you?" she wondered.  
  
-"Rielev doesn't know what to tell." The creature stated, as though it was obvious.  
  
-"The old "you didn't ask"-routine, eh?" Jaheira smirked, before brandishing her staff;  
  
-"Why are we here? Where is this? And who the hells is your master?!?"  
  
-"…Rielev cannot tell."  
  
-"-Can- not or -will- not ?!?"  
  
-"Cannot."  
  
-"So, what can you tell us?" Negrath requested, cringing slightly as the druid smashed her weapon down on a nearby table hard enough to almost break it in half.  
  
Indeed a staff worthy of kings, it didn't even bend.  
  
Idly determining that they had better locate her husband and his calming influence on her temper post-haste, he turned to listen as Rielev started talking in his strange, oddly interesting fashion, evidently intending to tell them every bit of his knowledge…to the letter.  
  
………  
  
-"Hold on! Cast out, you say?"  
  
-"Indeed. Out he was cast, cast out he was. Shall I continue?"  
  
-"Ah, no. Who were you? -Aside- from this monster's "friend"?"  
  
-"Not of your kind. Not your kind…but you…"he continued, turning his wholly inhuman gaze on Jaheira, who recoiled;  
  
-"You are no relative of mine! In any way!"  
  
-"No, no…so I am not. But close…ooh, I was close…"  
  
Momentarily pausing as her mind wandered, she then steeled her resolve;  
  
-"You were not! We could not be further apart if you were a gnome and I a dragon! You were not!"  
  
-"Uncomfortable memories, Jaheira?" Negrath cautiously queried.  
  
A burning glare made him silently retract his question.  
  
-"So, at one point you and the master were friends, and then he was cast out…from where?" Imoen interjected, in an attempt to erase the tension.  
  
-"Rielev cannot remember. He just wants release."  
  
-"And how would we give you that?"  
  
A sudden light in his eyes, the creature that once had been kin to its master, but now barely were kin to itself, leaned toward the glass, lifting a bony hand to point toward the base of the jar;  
  
-"Jewels. Crystals. Remove, and Rielev dies. Put in other's. They might tell more. Answer questions. Give you purpose. A way out. Please."  
  
Reaching for the object, visible as a set of rubies lodged in a slot at the metal base, as soon as they had been indicated, the mageling thief's hand shivered as she fought to hold it back, allowing Rielev to finish his fervent farewell-speech.  
  
The moment he went silent, her fingers closed on the life-giving item, all but tearing it from its socket.  
  
Looking up from her crouch, she watched as he fell, unnaturally slowly in the liquid, to settle in a pile of bone and lifeless skin.  
  
She kept looking until the crystals were plucked from her numb fingers, at which point she turned to look at her childhood friend;  
  
-"I…I had no control…I…a part of me wanted to kill…wanted to see him die…I…I had no control…"  
  
The anguish in her eyes nearly tore his heart asunder.  
  
Not wanting to rest in the room with the dead…creature, they headed back to the largest known room in the dungeon, where the two men had seen several of the domed things.  
  
Walking into the room, almost drowning in its ominous silence, the other three whirled around as Imoen, having lagged behind as they crossed the threshold, fell to her knees clutching her head, and nearly toppling over as she screamed.  
  
The kensai and the berserker capable of little other than looking on, but both wishing they would get a round alone with the man responsible, Jaheira hurried to kneel at the thief's side;  
  
-"What, child? What can we do?"  
  
-"Out…out of here…" she whimpered, huddled together as if to hide from the light flowing from the jars surrounding them.  
  
Gnashing her teeth, but wisely holding her anger back, the druid turned to the other two;  
  
-"I'll take her outside."  
  
Giving them both a warning glare;  
  
-"But take care not to waste time. I'm adding this to the list of complaints I'll give the bloody beast…-personally-!"  
  
The two bladeswingers wincing in mock pity for the mysterious man behind their capture, Minsc followed the women, lifting Imoen as if she weighed nothing…not that any of them believed it would have mattered much to the berserker if she had been equal in weight to an ancient red dragon, he would have done his best to carry her either way.  
  
………  
  
Coming out, shuddering from the insanity he had been an indirect witness to, the Bhaalspawn gestured for the others to follow as he headed back to Rielev's final resting place, plucking an odd rock from off the badly treated table, and headed back out, offering his friends nothing but an apologetic shrug and a wry smile.  
  
As they silently followed, he lead them up the corridor in which he and Jaheira had eradicated the patch of the dungeon's many goblin bands, he turned the first corner, steering straight at the door ahead.  
  
As he was about to open it, a mephit shrieked from within, almost as if it knew they were there, and issued a challenge.  
  
Sharing a wry smile with Jaheira, and drawing his blade in unison with Minsc, he held back for Imoen to make her comment. She didn't disappoint;  
  
-"They are small, but honestly: how big a body can you build around so small a brain?"  
  
Chuckling, almost maliciously; Jaheira quipped;  
  
-"Doesn't matter. The creature that is to stop me from paying our captor my "respects" is not yet created."  
  
With that, they rushed the door, Minsc slamming it off its hinges, engaging at once the collection of winged and ground-bound beasts within.  
  
When he a while later could be bothered to pay attention to their surroundings, as Imoen had for several moments already at that point, Negrath were stunned;  
  
Bookshelf upon bookshelf, a table to read by, even the odd pedestal for preaching or a loose scroll shoved in a convenient space…it was Candlekeep all over again. And combined with the surrounding dungeon, a natural ingredient to shock people from such a place.  
  
**What the hell is it this guy want with me, that he goes to such lengths to torture me?** Negrath wondered, before realizing that he, for all intents and purposes, were never meant to see this room…something the mass of goblins and mephits that had currently swarmed his friends were further proof of.  
  
Holding back so as not to endanger his companions, already way to close together for a safe fighting environment, he found time to ponder; if they killed enough of these folks, would it have the same effect as Sarevok's insane plan? Or would it only be "civilized" blood that were accepted in such an undertaking?  
  
Noticing that the sounds of combat had diminished, he looked to his friends…and found the previously busy adventurers now simply watching as the druid made short work of every small-bodied individual unfortunate enough to come within reach…and she was not averse to giving chase, either.  
  
As she felled the last goblin at the only visible exit, the two from Candlekeep had already gone through a major part of the bookshelves, treating both books and loose parchment like precious treasures, possible to sunder by a harsh thought…and to at least one of them, it were just that…  
  
-"Ooh, this reminds me -so- much of Candlekeep…dusty old tomes all over, bookcases nearly spilling…It's…like we never left…"  
  
Dreamy expression, so short to exist, gone, she leaned against the side of a bookshelf, sliding down to sit at it's base, grabbing a book from the row behind her head, and opening it up in her lap, turning a few pages solemnly before looking up at the others, now all looking at her as if unsure what they could do.  
  
-"But we did, didn't we?"  
  
Receiving bewildered nods from all around, she looked to the kensai.  
  
-"Negrath, I just want to go home again!"  
  
Knowing as well as they all did, that if Candlekeep at all were like what they remembered, they would not be welcome there anymore, she sighed, turning back to the book;  
  
-"I don't care where, as long as I can call it home."  
  
-"Boo says: Home is where the heart is. While with friends, you -are- home."  
  
Chuckling softly, she smiled sorrowfully at the ranger and his pet;  
  
-"Sorry, but I think I'd prefer a home that didn't require quite this much walking.  
  
OR riding!" she added as the rodent chittered at her.  
  
-"Would you accept a druid's grove?" Jaheira wondered, kneeling by the thief.  
  
Smiling benevolently, she added;  
  
-"I think I know a few that would be interested in a talented mage…?"  
  
Almost laughing out loud, Imoen shook her head;  
  
-"No, I don't think My kind of magic study would fit badly in -any- kind of natural residence."  
  
-"Then what you require is a civilized, still-standing home with people that would accept a thieving mage? I'm sorry, I don't think even…our father would have accepted such a one." Negrath quipped, neatly skipping over the scholarly mage's name.  
  
Laughing so hard the book fell off her lap, the recently so somber young woman hollered;  
  
-"I -know-!" evidently finding it the most humorous thing in all the realms.  
  
By way of a tension release chain reaction, her friends soon joined her in an all out laughing-fest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That'd be the beginning of the first part.  
  
The second you likely already know.  
  
(and to think this guy started out as a collection of odd sounds, and a wish to try out the new specialty classes… vbg)  
  
  
  
As for this particular piece, I have one request…in connection with my numerous rants on the newsgroup about the novels, I'd like to know how I fare in comparison…  
  
Please…Tear it to pieces.  
  
Pluck it apart, point out every flaw, make up some if you truly can't find them(severely doubt thatg) and do what you can to humble me regarding my writing skill.  
  
(the odd nice comment wouldn't be -completely- unwelcome, though. :-P )  
  
When I start posting The BG1-portion though, let me warn you; then I'll NEED every kind word you got, more than likely…I just cannot seem to do decent literary work with that one…(possibly because my thorough, well- remembered reading-through of Bethphel makes me think that I couldn't possibly come up with anything viable along the same, seriously tangled storyline.  
  
  
  
*1: Sorry, just couldn't resist :P  
  
*2: And so, as some of you probably know, it will… ;)  
  
And BTW, if anyone can point me in the direction of an exhaustive biography on Mr. "E", I'd be -most- grateful.  
  
Next part to arrive shortly…and that's a threat! :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 1

NEGRATH'S TALE  
  
1 FROM THE DUNGEON TO THE KEEP  
  
-Joys and sorrows…not necessarily in that order  
  
  
  
  
  
Having rested long and well in the literary environment, the would-be escapees spent a languid time going through the present tomes, dropping the odd book or parchment in their packs.  
  
Negrath having occupied the table for some in-depth study of a particular book of history, Jaheira was, not unexpectedly, the one to first pick up her weapon and demand that they continue, plucking the tome from his hands.  
  
-"Hey! I wasn't…" he exclaimed, shutting up as he saw the look in her eyes…evidently, he was.  
  
-"My mistake. I forgot I'd read it before."  
  
Nodding brusquely, she pulled him to his feet, pushing him toward his pack as she repeated her demand to them all;  
  
-"On your feet, people! We are not her of our own free will, and if we do not leave this place NOW, we may never do so! Am I making myself clear?!?"  
  
-"Quiet, you'll wake the dead!" Imoen complained, climbing to her feet, appearing to just having woken up, and looking worriedly at the corpses littering the floor, curiously odorless.  
  
Smiling wryly, the druid chuckled;  
  
-"Not yet, child, not yet…"  
  
-"I'm not a child." The mageling protested, well aware it would be ignored, as Jaheira turned her attention on the ranger, slumped up by the wall near the most readily available exit; sauntering over, she leaned close, seemingly spending a few moments chatting with Boo, before somehow causing the little animal to hide somewhere on the large man's person.  
  
As evidenced a split-second later, it had been an act of pure animal instinct;  
  
-"MINSC!!!"  
  
Being on his feet, although unsteadily, in the blink of a drunken eye, the berserker grabbed the disturbance by the throat…or, at least tried to.  
  
But with the Druid having jumped back the second he began to move, he only managed to unbalance himself further.  
  
Pushing him back against the wall with her staff, the druid studied his swimming eyes:  
  
-"There would appear to be something strange from this end…our friend here has been made all but ineffective, if we were to battle anything other than innocent bystanders. We should go see what might have caused it."  
  
-"Right behind you." Negrath promised.  
  
Turning to send a significant glance at his sheathed katana, she smirked;  
  
-"I would appreciate it if you avoided that particular area."  
  
Taking an instinctive step backwards, the kensai then got an idea;  
  
-"So I will," he replied, heading down the corridor before she could lead on.  
  
An almost derisive chuckle, and Jaheira commented;  
  
-"Don't grumble about being last, child, -you- can at least -do- something from that position…besides, you prevent me from getting it."  
  
………  
  
Finding that the corridor they had entered were little more than a U-turn, they wandered into a room of some size, a strange smell permeating the air, threatening to overcome them.  
  
As the small, dwarf-like people became aware of their presence, the ones nearest them stopped their strange work, rushing back to where four of their number had grabbed bows and axes, while the oldest of the lot launched into the gestures of a spell…  
  
-"Imoen…" Negrath began, smiling as a small group of glowing orbs flew past, slamming into the dwarven mage, and aside from interrupting his spell, evidently doing little more than annoying him.  
  
Before he could conjure up another, An increasingly worried druid rushed toward him, sweeping the fellow off his feet and having her staff help in giving his head a proper impact to the stone floor.  
  
Stood still long enough for the axe-wielders to circle her, she grinned maliciously at them.  
  
By the time they'd managed to look at each other, getting to the same disturbing conclusion, Jaheira were already turning…  
  
Positively lifted of their feet, they got a more intimate contact with the tables making up their work station than they'd ever wanted to have.  
  
Loosely dangling heads and broken bones aplenty, they slid to the floor, effectively ending what little activity might have been left in their heads…  
  
………  
  
As the druid looked up from her work of "easing the load" of the three corpses, she found, not surprisingly, that the archers had been equally insufficient as the fighters.  
  
Imoen appearing to share some observation or other with Negrath, Jaheira looked around, quickly locating any number of things that either could be used, or contain items that could.  
  
-"Imoen!" she called, rummaging around in the seemingly random mess on the tabletops;  
  
-"There may be something of interest in some of the containers. Help us keep our use of healing spells to a minimum, will you?"  
  
The thief grumbling something unintelligible, sound erupted a short while after of a lock being opened.  
  
The group gathering around the result of the mageling's search, they were pleased to see more of the larger blue potions.  
  
Jaheira picked herself a scimitar and a sling, having already gathered what she could find of sling stones, while Imoen and Minsc shared arrows, as they both now had suitable bows…although Imoen had no intention of using hers more than strictly necessary…  
  
………  
  
Imoen having gathered small trinkets at every opportunity thus far, the others assumed she counted on it to give a substantial payoff when sold.  
  
Personally, they all figured that for all they knew, the dungeon they were trying so hard to leave where in an area where such were in abundance, and therefore worthless…still, they considered it worth the hope.  
  
Having fed the berserker one of the larger blue bottles, they turned to the room's only other exit, sauntering through another U-turn, before Imoen held them back, her eyes flying over the floor ahead of them;  
  
-"Stop! Something's not right here…shadows where none should be…uneven edges where it should've been plain…"  
  
-"Isn't it?" Negrath wondered, studying the stretch of stone in front of him. As for the shadows, how she could tell in the near-absence of light was beyond him…he pondered if this could be one of the "things" she said she saw…  
  
-"There is nothing there, girl." Jaheira stated, proving her point by slamming her staff into the floorstones in question.  
  
As a result, it was nearly ripped from her hand as several sharp objects peppered it, sending up the signature smoke of particularly violent poison…  
  
Looking dumbly at the small specks that had thusly appeared in her weapon for a moment, she then requested one of the lesser potions, carefully carved the small, but deadly spikes from the wood with her newly acquired blade, and finished her repairs by a trickle of the blue liquid on the leftover smears.  
  
Swallowing the rest herself, she spun the staff a few times, finding the balance basically uninterrupted by the minor shaving, and smiled.  
  
While all this went on, Imoen had made sure no more such missiles could interrupt their progress, disarming the visible parts of the trap just to be sure.  
  
That done, the group continued around the second corner, coming to the doorless opening into a most peculiar room;  
  
In the middle throned a mighty construction, the purpose of which they couldn't even begin to comprehend.  
  
On two sides of it, in diagonally opposed corners, were some sort of platforms, on one of which stood a fearsome creature that evidently were overjoyed to see them.  
  
Gesturing wildly at the impressive statue in the center of the room, he made some motions as if to twist something.  
  
Imoen, having discovered the same ridiculous setup she had back with the pillar of light, wandered over, twisting the only item on the controls imbedded in the massive construction that looked like it would respond to manipulation in the slightest.  
  
Hearing the others call out for her to stop, she so did, looking back at them.  
  
Seeing them stare at the creature somehow held in place on the platform in the far corner, straight ahead from the door, she simply looked on as their fellow prisoner drew twin blades, a lizard-like tongue licking the lips of his furry beast-face as it's eyes found hers, and seemed to wink.  
  
Never aware her hand had completed the motion on it's own, she could only watch as it bowed to her in a mocking gesture of thanks, before rushing her friends.  
  
As the battle was joined, she found herself unable to do anything but watch…  
  
………  
  
When she finally could get her body to comply, she ran to the door through which the fight had receded, drawing a great sigh of relief when she found everyone still standing…however wall-supported they might be.  
  
Her relief quickly turned to regret, though, as the three of them turned eyes upon her…eyes that, despite their owners obvious reluctance, could naught but gaze accusations on the mage.  
  
Stammering, she tried to explain;  
  
-"I…I tried to help, but…but I just couldn't seem to…I couldn't…and I really had no intention of…of…releasing it."  
  
The last escaping her lips as little more that an ashamed whisper, she looked at her feet, before turning pleading eyes on the one that might understand…  
  
-"I knew what would most likely happen…I knew you had less than believable chances to come away from the battle as many as you were before it…but that…that were the very reason I did it! I mean…my hand did it! I had no intention…I'd rather cut it off than let it…I'd…"  
  
-"Done is done. And we wouldn't be here if we believed you to be responsible for the things the blood the two of you share makes you do." Jaheira replied, embracing the thief as though knowing it ought to be done, but unused to doing so…in such a capacity, if nothing else.  
  
Minsc looking at Negrath as if wondering what he were waiting for, the kensai soon found himself walking over to kneel before the thief;  
  
-"I daresay no-one here will hold such a thing against you…as long as they survive to deny it." He added, giving a slight smile, widening it as she returned it, albeit weakly, nodding;  
  
-"I know. And thanks." She smiled, hugging them both briefly before hurriedly heading back the way they'd come; "Can we leave now?!?"  
  
Plucking with him the creatures blade, Minsc waited for the two others to lead on.  
  
………  
  
As they reentered the metal corridor, Jaheira quipped;  
  
-"It's almost like I've been here before…"  
  
-"I know…but I reckon the fellow that is to use this is the one we thought was an ancient statue."  
  
-"You saying I spent several minutes, alone, with my back to a Golem?!?!?!?" Imoen exclaimed, whirling on them, fear etched on her face;  
  
-"And that we are to activate it because you "reckon" it's the one that can help us move on?"  
  
-"If it is, It'll accept the key, and go do what it was made for…if not, we flee and slam the door in it's face. I would guess it has no instruction to wreck the dungeon."  
  
-" "I guess", "I reckon"…do you at all have any clue what you are about to do, brother dear?"  
  
Cringing at the biting tone of the young woman's query, Negrath shook his head apologetically;  
  
I only know that there are doors about we cannot open, and the only creature I've seen that ain't so much mud on the floor, is the "statue" back where I got an unexpected nap."  
  
………  
  
-"Master? Without the eyes you did not give me, I cannot see you…is it you?"  
  
Clearing his throat, Negrath nodded;  
  
-"Uh, yes. Yes, it is I. Have you been performing your duties lately?"  
  
-"As I have been instructed master: every day, every night. "clean the sewage chambers and feed the guardian.""  
  
The reiteration of it's command coming in a cold, uncaring voice, they could only assume it somehow where an exact copy of the order as it had been given, giving Negrath a most unwelcome refreshment course in what their captor sounded like.  
  
-"Do you wish me to "Open the doors and begin your duties" again?"  
  
Shuddering as the hated sound momentarily returned, the kensai nodded fervently, eager to get away from the creature so able to feed sounds back to their origins, before remembering that the creature couldn't see him...  
  
-"Yes, yes I do. Now go."  
  
-"As you wish, master." The Golem intoned, grabbing the strange stone he had taken from Rielev's room, from his hand, and stomped toward the exit so fast the others barely had time to avoid being trampled...  
  
Having followed it into the small corridor off the crystal chamber, the squeezed up against the walls as it came thundering back.  
  
Peering trough the door at the other end afterwards, they saw a strange creature flap about within, its long, winding "arms" ending in appendages immediately recognized as such intended to grab and suck.  
  
Wobbling around on legs wholly disproportionate to the immense, bulging body, it appeared ignorant of whatever sign they might give off as to their presence.  
  
Jaheira tugging on Minsc's arm, the two rushed through the door, charging the beast with the intent to finish it before it could retaliate.  
  
Despite Minsc severing a flapping limb and Jaheira driving her staff far enough into its gaping maw to make a bulge on the back of its head, the strange creature fought back;  
  
Poison dripping from its fangs, it somehow managed to spray the stuff all along the wood shoved in its mouth, before the druid could retrieve it, winding its one healthy tendril around Minsc's swordarm.  
  
By way of response, the ranger brought the large blade over in his other hand, grabbed the slimy limb the now free hand, and pulled…  
  
Toppling, the now harmless opponent could only scream as a frustrated druid effectively cut it to pieces, well aided by a two-hand sword that, despite being driven by less force than usual, were more than capable of cutting deeep gouges in the soft hide of the peculiar beast.  
  
No other creatures evident, Imoen set to work disarming whatever traps she found, Negrath opening the "cleansed" chests and barrels, and Jaheira, leaving Minsc to clean her staff, cleared the now accessible hallways leading off the cavernous room for the small creatures keeping guard in them.  
  
After one such trip, she returned, grabbing Imoen by the arm and calling the others with her;  
  
-"I think I've found the way out! Come!"  
  
Eager as anything, they rush through the slim tunnel, slowing to a stop as they pass through the resulting doorway into a room that at best can be described as "unfitting" the rest of the dungeon...  
  
-"Someone actually -sleeps- down here?" Imoen exclaims, disbelief evident in every word.  
  
Jaheira simply shrugs; she has seen worse placed bedchambers.  
  
Directing her companions' attention to the tunnel opening in the left wall, she almost snickered;  
  
-"He is evidently also afraid of his ability to get out quickly…in there's a portal that just might get us elsewhere in a hurry."  
  
-"And the key?" Negrath queried, wondering if his friend had lost it.  
  
-"Must be somewhere around here, don't you think?"  
  
-"Not if he carries it with him…" Imoen suggested, shrinking as the druid glared at her;  
  
-"It's here! Find it!"  
  
**Khalid…** Negrath thought, recognizing the reason for the half-elf's impatience and so far nigh-unceasing irritation.  
  
**Help us out here! Look for -us- for a change!**  
  
Aware that the valiant fighter probably would work harder to find them than even Minsc would ever care to, the kensai looked to his right, curious as to the secrets by the tantalizingly scented opening there…  
  
-"What's in there?" he wondered aloud.  
  
-"Trees…possibly some dryads as well." Were the careless reply, almost sounding as if the druid knew what would follow, and had no wish to have it happen…:  
  
-"Dryads?!?!?!?"  
  
-"Not for sure, child!"  
  
-"But the possibility is there?"  
  
-"The possibility is there wherever trees are allowed to grow in peace."  
  
Before the half-elf had even begun her reply, the thief where already by the entrance, disappearing out of sight.  
  
-"Imoen!" Negrath called, immediately regretting his request, although he knew only too well that she would probably have gone there anyway.  
  
Following him and Minsc in their pursuit, Jaheira gritted her teeth as she fought not to scream her annoyance;  
  
**Khalid, my love…hang in there…despite our snail's pace-progress, we're coming…**  
  
………  
  
-"Child, why are you here? If you can, you should leave this place at once…we can not."  
  
-"If you can't, what makes you think I can?" Imoen retorted stubbornly, her shining eyes belying the tone of her voice: this was a dream come true…  
  
-"We must stay with our trees. Had you had such a bond, you would not be here…We beg you, go! Leave this place!"  
  
-"There must be something we can do for you. Will you not let us try?"  
  
-"Of course, child…had you been able to do what giving us aid would mean."  
  
-"I'm a mage!" the thief protested.  
  
-"Of much too insufficient strength. We are sorry, but no, you can not…"  
  
Looking to her sisters as a wave of tangible pleasure flooded through their common link, the tree-spirit followed their eyes, contributing to the suddenly joyous atmosphere as her eyes fell on the druid as she stepped up to them, having taken the lead as the two men froze in stunned bliss at the sight of the small, but perfect forest clearing the cavern held.  
  
Despite every sworn intention to get the situation over with as soon as possible, Jaheira found her decisive frame of mind dissolve in the familiar sight and feel of the dryads magic.  
  
Finding tears rolling down her face at the thought that they'd probably not be able to see them again once they'd joined up with her husband, she sauntered to a stop next to Imoen.  
  
-"Can the rest of us help?" she requested, her elven hearing having provided her an understanding of the problem.  
  
Studying the welcome addition to their little group, the dryad holding the postition of spokeswoman for the others nodded;  
  
-"You may. We need for our acorns to be delivered our queen. She will plant them elsewhere, where we may spread our branches freely and breathe in the winds from the sky."  
  
Ashamedly digging in her spice-pouch, the druid brought forth a number of small nuts, offering them up for study, knowing full well there would be no other such items in the dungeon than those required to keep the dryads with trees.  
  
-"We understand…and we are grateful that you saved them, for whatever reason you may have had."  
  
-"Not smart to start a fire down here." She mumbled, pocketing the nuts once more.  
  
Nodding and smiling, the dryads instructed them on where to go once out, and then gently led them further into the small grove, the men beckoned to follow with a look, stopping at the entrance of a bedchamber even more out of place, yet more suited to the natural environment than the previous.  
  
-"What…what is this place?  
  
…So beautiful…surely we're not to believe -HE- made this?!?" Imoen protested.  
  
-"Unlikely as it is, he doesn't strike me as the type to invite guests. It's his." Negrath replied, looking to Minsc as the ranger put a heavy hand on his shoulder;  
  
-"Boo wants to know what the forest folk is doing in the dungeon of our enemy?"  
  
-"You mean you cannot tell?" Jaheira commented; "It's pretty obvious that he, as others have before him, believed them to continue being as perfect and natural in captivity as in nature…-un-like similar city-dwellers, he has managed better than most…not perfectly, though: that…"  
  
-"Would not be possible. Minsc knows." The large man rumbled, a dangerous look in his eyes as he headed back after the retreating tree-spirits.  
  
-"What…" Negrath began, stopping as Jaheira explained;  
  
-"If I know the berserker as well as I think I do, he will try to find out something to search for, in the intent of finding the -man- responsible."  
  
Chuckling, the kensai lifted his arms defensively;  
  
-"Point taken. Peace."  
  
-"Granted." The druid nodded, her answering smile a tad strained.  
  
Glancing into the beautiful room as Imoen wandered about within, evidently unaware of anything but that room, he smiled reassuringly;  
  
-"I have no more interest in letting Khalid wait than you do, my friend. We will be back on our track as soon as possible."  
  
-"Liar." Were the laconic reply; Jaheira had by now gained trust in the fact that -something- would come up to slow them down even more…  
  
-"Do what you want, as long as you don't have us walk back into our cells and lock ourselves up."  
  
-"Imoen!" the Bhaalspawn then called, starting into the room to help the thief look for the accursed portal key she evidently had forgotten about.  
  
Blinking momentarily, she spun around gesturing wildly for him to;  
  
-"Stop! Not another step! Back!"  
  
Backpedaling fast enough to bump into the returning berserker, Negrath turned surprised eyes on the mage;  
  
-"Why?"  
  
-"I haven't checked for traps yet! Didn't you know that?"  
  
-"…you've been walking around in there for several minutes! If any traps are present, shouldn't you have set them off?"  
  
-"There is a reason for those jerks in the bandit camp to commend me on my size, you know! A heavy thief is an unsuccessful thief! Now stay there! I won't have any blood spilled in this room! I'd burn it, but I don't want it dirty."  
  
Puzzled by the last statement, the kensai turned to Minsc, once more having had his shoulder weighted down;  
  
-"Yes?"  
  
-"The spirits…they told Minsc "Irenicus". We go avenge Dynaheir now?" the large man asked, visibly itching to deal some pain to a very specific pair of buttocks.  
  
-"Did they tell you where he was?"  
  
-"Dryads say we'd be likely to find him once we left…" glancing down at his chittering pet, he corrected; "Dryads say -he- likely to find -us- once we left."  
  
-"Yeah, that'd sound more correctly." Jaheira quipped, quite evidently eager for such an occasion to arise.  
  
-"OK, it's clear." Imoen proclaimed, already rummaging(carefully) through this chest and that shelf, under that bed and behind this desk.  
  
-"Find anything?" her half-brother queried.  
  
-"Quite the bit." Where the reply, as she came over, pack brimming with items.  
  
-"Think we should take over some of that?" Jaheira grinned ironically.  
  
-"Perhaps." The mage-thief sighed, dumping the bag at their feet.  
  
Going through it's contents, the druid found herself with a handful of strange sticks.  
  
Looking humorously at Imoen, she queried;  
  
-"You collected these?"  
  
Shrugging the thief replied;  
  
-"Yeah, I figured they were keys of some sort. I found those three in various locations in the room." She added, indicating two seemingly useless, jagged sticks, and something looking like a broken spoon.  
  
Weighing the "spoon" in her hand, Jaheira smiled victoriously;  
  
-"This would be it. Let's go teach this "Irenicus" some manners!"  
  
Minsc, holding up his hand to stop her, looked at Negrath, holding out his hamster;  
  
-"Boo tells me dryads also said something about a thing of yours some…" glancing at the pet as it squeaked; "…some "djinni" had. They thought you might have use of it."  
  
-"A thing of mine, that I might have use of?"  
  
Boo squeaked, whiskers twitching, and Minsc nodded;  
  
-"Aye, and very much so, Boo agrees."  
  
-"…and just what would he know about that?" Imoen wondered.  
  
-"To heed the advice of tree-spirits." The ranger replied matter-of-factly, giving her the distinct impression that Boo looked strangely at her for not knowing.  
  
Muttering an "I knew -that-" at the animal, she headed off back through the grove, leaving the berserker to heft her pack onto his shoulder, and waiting for the two others, before following.  
  
Upon asking where in the dungeon such a creature as a djinni might be hiding, they were told to go to where they found the acorns. Their druid would find it from there.  
  
"Their druid" throwing a mental tantrum at having to retrace their steps once more, and this time -away- from the way out, they so did.  
  
………  
  
Turning into the second U-turn off the duergar encampment/workstation, Jaheira suddenly turned to the wall making up one half of the first outer corner, feeling blindly across it;  
  
-"There's something here…I knew I felt something strange about this place…"  
  
One arm suddenly vanishing into the wall, she stepped back, studying it the limb carefully, flexing her fingers;  
  
-"No harm done. This must be it. Come."  
  
Whereas she stepped right through the stone wall.  
  
Glancing at each other for an uncertain moment, they all jumped as she poked her head back out through the invisible door, creating a somewhat bizarre sight;  
  
-"Do I have to -pull- you through by the ears?!?"  
  
Shaking his head with a rumbling chuckle, Minsc looked to Negrath as he started towards the wall;  
  
-"Jaheira is not as good with magic as my Dynaheir, but Boo says she finds it well."  
  
Merely nodding, the kensai gestured for his fellow Bhaalspawn to precede him trough.  
  
………  
  
As they all found themselves on the other side, he looked around, getting the uncomfortable feeling that if he looked over the banister surrounding the platform on which they found themselves and the length of the gangway ahead, he would see absolutely nothing.  
  
Ignoring the notion, he made sure Imoen stayed well in the middle as they walked up the disturbingly hollow-sounding walkway, knowing that Jaheira and Minsc would ignore all but the closest enemy or their goal.  
  
Having felled yet -another- group of the winged magic-wielders on a second platform, they headed up a set of stairs, gathering onto the surprisingly small platform at the top, gazing confusedly at the only item there: an oil- lamp.  
  
After some time of that, concluding that it would be what they were looking for, they three fighters turned to the mage, who eagerly grabbed the lamp, and rubbed it.  
  
A loud noise of compressed air, and the djinni was among them;  
  
-"I am bound. What do you…ah, you are not my master? Prisoners be you, having managed to get yourself into trouble."  
  
Giggling for the first time since…since before Negrath's tortured memory could be bothered to recall, the mageling retorted;  
  
-"And you would be the proverbial djinni in a bottle?"  
  
Gazing at her for a moment, the powerful being nodded;  
  
-"That I would, young female. I assume that, having escaped, you have sought me out to regain the item stripped from you by our collective captor?"  
  
-"Yes." Negrath nodded, taking a step back as the spirit turned blazing eyes on him;  
  
-"Did you rub the lamp?"  
  
-"N-no?" he stammered, taken aback.  
  
-"Then do not adress me as if you did."  
  
Turning back to the thief, the djinni's "rough side" vanished as though it were never there;  
  
-"Do you wish it returned?"  
  
-"But of course!" She replied, smirking at her elders. Finally someone actively ignoring them.  
  
-"And I have no greater wish than to give it to you, it being the very thing that keeps me here. But I can not do so as long as the other half of my container is not here. They were separated to keep me bound to this one. Once united, they are naught but lamps, and I will be free once more, dare you take on the task of acquiring the other lamp?"  
  
-"Well, with help, I've learned there are little I can't do."  
  
-"With the right help, there is little -anyone- can't do." Jaheira commented.  
  
A flicker of fire in it's eyes, the spirit proceeded to ignore her once more, as Negrath turned a quizzitive look at her.  
  
-"I did not adress him." She explained, keeping it short as the djinni's ear twitched.  
  
-"Then you may travel back into the dungeon whence you came, searching high and low…as you can see," the supernatural being stated, indicating the lamp present;  
  
-"…you do not have much chance of discovering it on first glance."  
  
-"Had it been anywhere we -could- find it, I would have. I'm an excellent thief."  
  
In your own realm, certainly." Commented the djinni, continuing as if it meant nothing;  
  
-"You may then want to discuss the issue with such people as you have left alive on your search for the way out."  
  
With that, they all found themselves outside the door leading to the otherworldly place, momentarily incapable of understanding just where they were.  
  
Once that had been reestablished, they wordlessly headed back to the Dryads…  
  
………  
  
Successfully having retrieved it from the anxious tree-spirits, they sauntered up to their most recent "employer", momentarily blinded as the two lamps came within range of one another.  
  
As sight returned to them, they found little changed…save for the fact that the djinni suddenly seemed all the more "present"…as if there were far more to him than they saw.  
  
Bowing deeply to Imoen as he offered a long, black two-handed blade, it's lack of shine not so much a result of age as of intention…if anything, it seemed to swallow the light that touched it.  
  
-"That's not mine!" Imoen exclaimed, as aware as any of the others who it really belonged to;  
  
-"That belongs to Sarevok!"  
  
-"And the Bhaalspawn is dead. Long live the Bhaalspawn." Were the toneless reply, the supernatural figure unmoving.  
  
-"Is it just me, or did the guy just make a joke?" Negrath quipped, shrinking slightly as the djinni set eyes on him.  
  
-"So I did…and yet I did not. Are you not a Bhaalspawn?"  
  
Recceiving a positive response, the spirit turned back to Imoen repeating the question.  
  
-"…so I've been told." She shrugged.  
  
-"And is Bhaalspawn Sarevok not dead?"  
  
Glancing between them selves smiling ironically; yes, they assumed he would be, at that.  
  
-"Then…?"  
  
-"The Bhaalspawn is dead." Jaheira intoned, giving Negrath a significant look.  
  
-"Long live the Candlekeep orphans." The kensai concluded with a smirk.  
  
In what probably went for a high degree of expression, the right corner of the djinni's mouth twitched.  
  
Plucking the blade from the nigh-all powerful hands, Minsc weighed it in his hands;  
  
-"Minsc thinks it is not a natural blade. But Boo says it is wise to use 'til better comes along."  
  
To the approving nod of the spirit, the ranger added, replacing his old blade with the new as he did so;  
  
-"Minsc also hopes that will be soon."  
  
………  
  
At long last back by the portal, Negrath were unsurprised to see Jaheira make a beeline for the glowing disc before them, not once even stopping to consider.  
  
Turning back as she found herself alone, she glared at the lot of them;  
  
-"The key, please? If I have to do this alone, at least give me the option of -not- digging through the roof with my nails!"  
  
Grinning half-heartedly, he led the others up to the platform, and through…  
  
  
  
………  
  
  
  
The teleportation process having a number of wholly unwelcome side-effects, a disturbingly long moment pass before they again are able to pay attention to their surroundings.  
  
As a result, Negrath found himself requesting the foreigner they found to be in the room with them, to repeat what he had said upon their arrival.  
  
He so did;  
  
-"As you can not possibly be among the friends of this madman and still be that unused to his transportation, allow me to cut down on my introduction.  
  
In the interest of getting out of here in one piece, Yoshimo begs your assistance.  
  
Stepping forward, Minsc put a hand on the hilt of his new sword, holding out his pet;  
  
-"Little man, Boo looks upon you with susupicion! How you come to be here? And take care to watch your words."  
  
-"Much like you, I would assume." The strange man pointed out, glancing confusedly at the animal that appeared to be the brain of all that muscle.  
  
Looking to Negrath, his eyes landed on Jaheira.  
  
Momentarily looking between the three of them, he evidently decided the druid was the leader;  
  
-"My dear woman, I have bee wounded in my previous attempts to get out, and have therefore ceased to try.  
  
Together, though, I have no doubt we will be able to vanquish the foes that stand in our way. What say you?"  
  
With a wry grin an Negrath, she replied;  
  
-"Not for me to say…although my advice would be to leave you here."  
  
-"At least let me follow you out!?!"  
  
-"As she said, it's not her decision to make. I'd be pleased to have yet another blade at my side…but I would appreciate it if you would walk -beside- me, and not behind."  
  
-"Cautious, yet aware of the need of aid. Yoshimo is happy to be among such wise travellers."  
  
-"How you came to be here then?" Imoen asked, seeing something in the man she recognized as not entirely good.  
  
-"That is the embarrasing part of my tale, I'm afraid…priding myself on my profession, an occupation that requires it's practioners to be aware of all things, I was caught unawares.  
  
Going to bed in The copper Coronet, I awoke in this dungeon with a mighty sore head, and no understanding of how I got here."  
  
-"You are a thief?" Jaheira commented, appearing to lower him even further down her scale of respect;  
  
-"We already have one of those. Nice try, but my advice stands."  
  
-"If he had followed such advice, such a train of thought at all times, where would you be?"  
  
Smirking, the druid replied simply; "thanks to a couple of pretty influential friends, the question is irrelevant when it comes to me and my husband...which I simply insist we go looking for right now!" she concluded, turning glaring eyes on the Bhaalspawn.  
  
-"Hey, after you." Negrath commented, gesturing to the door with a smile;  
  
-"And you come with us." He added, turning to the Khara-turan.  
  
-"Ah, you might want to know something…" Yoshimo suggested, readying his bow;  
  
-"It is the winged beasts out there that hurt me. They are strange, though…one of each kind flying about the room, with another of each in a cage along the wall…hurting the ones in the cages seems to hurt the free- flying ones…though I have not yet managed to kill any of them. The free ones keep swarming me."  
  
-"Minsc, Imoen…Jaheira! Use your arrows and stones at the ones that are caged. One at the time. I'll take on the ones flying free."  
  
-"Why you?" Imoen wandered, treating her bow as if it was covered in unknown substances.  
  
-"Because I'm the only one not knowing how to use those things." Negrath explained, shushing the druid as she turned to comment;  
  
-"I know…but believe me, you do not want me to wander around with a bow."  
  
Simply nodding, she motioned for the archers to open a path for him, as they all readied for combat.  
  
………  
  
The floor one big mess of Mephit corpses, and Imoen searching the containers in the room, Minsc chatted with his pet as Negrath and Yoshimo discussed swords and their use, leaving Jaheira free to idly roam the place with a bored look, noticing a mangled corpse on a table in the other end of the room…  
  
Having no real interest in studying their captors handiwork, she nevertheless approached, drawn by a force she simply could not resist…  
  
Not a second later, blades where drawn and spells readied as her companions whirled around, alarmed by a scream which by its mere intensity threatened to bring them to their knees…  
  
-"KHALID!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Not as long, but at least up to my usual standard(from -my- POV, mind you…()…and unless anyone protests profusely, I will be reinitiating the story after her monologue…I wouldn't be able to outdo the original anyway… *apologetic smile*  
  
Well, I held my indirect promise…I managed to get this sequence into this chapter…  
  
The next, I reckon, will be a bit thougher…then, there won't be much left until we're at the point of the original story's beginning…and then you'll all have to wait 'til I can work through the game once again…(see, I reformatted C…and incidentally, in order to free up space on D:, I had moved my saved-games.zip over to C: a while before…*being very sorry*)  
  
See you in the "missing link" :P  
  
  
  
Funseeker. 


	3. Chapter 2

I found myself unable to properly reproduce the scene after getting out of the dungeon, so I'll start that bit a while after the fact…and therefore also found me forced to skip a somewhat unnerving oath, a location-related conclusion and following explanation, not to mention a certain quest(or three?) regarding a circus…sorry *apologetic smile*  
  
  
  
  
  
1 NEGRATH'S TALE, 1.3  
  
1.1 - Making ends meet…  
  
  
  
  
  
Having settled down just within the door leading out from the corner of the room they now all considered "the grave", the tension among them as they sat along the walls, were tangible.  
  
Having its origin in a druid that would be unlikely to raise her head again, save her steady glare at Imoen, it had been worded in a single, toneless accusation;  
  
-"You knew."  
  
Gesturing weakly, the thief sighed the sigh of one knowing they can't win;  
  
-"Yes, but I didn't think we'd…"  
  
-"So when would you tell me -then-?" The Harper replied, almost to low- voiced to be heard.  
  
-"I'd…I'd…" finding that she'd had no such plan, innately knowing they'd find him sooner or later, the younger woman slumped against the wall.  
  
From where she sat against the opposite wall, the druid, simply looked at her, eyes heavy with perceived betrayal.  
  
-"We should…leave this place?"  
  
-"Why?"  
  
-"…"  
  
-"Because if we don't, we likely won't get the chance to repay the fool."  
  
Head snapping up, the Harper's eyes flared momentarily, before appearing to find life in the kensai's words.  
  
A malicious grin widening on her face, she nodded ominously;  
  
-"A fool he is…and I intend to let him feel every drop of his stupidity in letting me live."  
  
Gazing at the closed door they had come stumbling through, Negrath sighed;  
  
**Now she will become virtually impossible to control…Khalid…rest assured we'll all give him a few from you in amongst our own…and those will be many!**  
  
………  
  
Having dispatched the odd human intruder, along with a mephit and some goblins, neither very willing to discuss the adventurers' current situation, they found themselves standing at one end of a long hall, just having seen some dwarven members of the madman's attackers be disintegrated by traps the power of which they had no wish to face themselves.  
  
Imoen, having decided to leave off worrying about the druid's accusations to after they were out of the dungeon, searched around for some way around them.  
  
Tired and hurting as her mind were, she nevertheless found the connection between the rather unnecessary pillars along the walls, and the spot at which the dwarven folk had met their demise.  
  
Soon enough she found that what made place such a dangerous area to wander aimlessly in, where magical staffs, solidly attached to metal holders…metal holders with a hole in their base…  
  
Counting the pillars, she grinned;  
  
-"Yesss!"  
  
Opening her mouth to call for the druid, she quickly closed it again, instead deciding to let her actions speak for themselves…  
  
Plucking the sticks, collected from the moment she saw the first of them, from her pack, she studied them intently.  
  
-"Not worth it chancing punishment for the wrong keys…" she muttered, finally picking one she deemed fitting, and inserting it in the slot.  
  
Catching the staff as it fell from the holder, she couldn't hold back a chuckle;  
  
-"How's that for "useless sticks", eh?"  
  
Proceeding thusly down the line, giving a squeal of delight every time the key proved right, she returned with a literal armful of staffs of every type and sort.  
  
Letting a simple look take the place of the teasing "I told you so" that itched at the back of her tongue, as the druid approached, she offered the bundle to her, smiling as she lately had had few reasons to do;  
  
-"I guess these will help in your quest?"  
  
By way of response, Jaheira gave the staffs a cursory glance, before gesturing at Negrath with her free hand and tightening the grip on her staff, shaking it for emphasis;  
  
-"I got all the help I need right here."  
  
Not doubting that in the least, Imoen hurried over to her half-brother to deliver her magical cargo, setting off across the hall immediately thereafter.  
  
Assuming that meant the road was clear, the others followed, Negrath hoping the Harper's mood would improve once they were out.  
  
………  
  
Unnerved at the number of exits from the hall they passed unchecked, they had little choice but to follow the quick figure up ahead as she ducked into the farthest of the many openings, the kensai inwardly groaning as he heard a low growl from Jaheira.  
  
**You're not making things easier here sister…** he sighed.  
  
As they caught up to the quick-footed thief, her having stopped only a few steps in, they all heard it; the hiss of released steam, the clang of repeated, rhythmic impacts of metal on metal…the signs of major smithing activity.  
  
-"More duergar." Jaheira snarled, having developed a sudden distaste for the species.  
  
-"Boo thinks the owners of the buttocks you plan to kick, will kick yours if you go in alone."  
  
-"But I won't have to do that, now will I?" were the biting retort as she glared at him.  
  
-"…no."  
  
-"Let's go then, and leave the son of a city-dwelling shadow druid a few helpers poorer!"  
  
Momentarily puzzled by the unusual curse, they soon followed, more to catch up to her than anything else…  
  
………  
  
-"Well, that was sweaty work. Shame we still have the real workers of this group left." Negrath commented, cleaning his blade on a convenient goblin corpse, and wiping his brow as the system driving the two massive furnaces in the room sent out yet another bout of boiling-point steam, thankfully quickly drafted out of the room by another system.  
  
-"They've been quite ingenious about this." He added, quickly adding "But that's no reason to let them live" as Jaheira threw an annoyed look his way.  
  
-"The quality of their work is irrelevant. Their importance to him is irrelevant. What IS relevant, is that their helping him, and shows all signs of not stopping because of a friendly request." the druid pointed out.  
  
-"Do we go then?" Imoen wondered, finishing the refilling of her quiver, evidently having forgotten all reservations about using her bow.  
  
Nodding brusquely, the Harper rushed headfirst through the small passage between the two rooms.  
  
The others following right behind, they almost fainted as the ran nose first into the very same steam previously so gladly bid adieu.  
  
Quickly locating their druid, they found her driving off the heated smoke with an impressive evidence of her true control over the staff;  
  
It whirling in an unceasing motion all about her, they, having taken a cautious step back, could simply follow as she cut a beeline for a diminutive figure moving about ahead of them, appearing to be unaware of their presence.  
  
As the wooden implement descended in a lethal arch through the remaining smoke once they were near enough, however, it danced aside, pulling it from her hands as the system that fed the smoke into the room reversed, sucking it out within moments...  
  
As the others looked about, momentarily confused, Jaheira dived for the dwarf's throat, evidently none to pleased with the theft.  
  
Dismissing the possibility of seeing any trace of the guy again as non- existent, Negrath drew his blades, enjoying the fact that the one from the creature Imoen had inadvertently released fit right into the motions he had worked in with a longblade, despite its "bastardly" nature.  
  
A sudden gasp causing him to spin around, he found that the two duergar that had appeared on either side of the room had taken up bows, for some reason considering Imoen the main threat. Seeing the thief duck out of sight into the previous room, arrow still protruding from her shoulder, the kensai glanced at Minsc, who looked back at him;  
  
-"Boo says; bad move."  
  
-"Isn't it, though." Were the calm reply, before the Bhaalspawn jumped over an inconvenient table, proceeding to cut the closest of the less-than brilliant archers into so much duergar salad.  
  
Looking about after the deed, he chuckled as it became clear that his prediction about Jaheira's victim had been correct…not hair nor tail of him could be seen anywhere nearby…although there were a pretty many chunks of -something- scattered about her where she stood.  
  
Idly noticing that the berserker had effectively split -his- impeding table down the middle in his thirst for vengeance, Negrath then found that no matter the circumstance, Jaheira should not be -that- unmoving…  
  
Approaching cautiously, on the off-chance it was some area-covering spell that held her, he gently touched her shoulder…and found himself in a vise- like grip, almost believing he could hear bones snap as she violently embraced him, all but sobbing her lungs out as she drenched his shirt with tears…  
  
………  
  
The obligatory search and collection of items being concluded by Minsc, and Imoen busy thanking what deities she could name for the luck that the arrow had hit the "wrong" shoulder(*), Jaheira and Negrath spent the time remembering Khalid…  
  
………  
  
His pet having started to make noise about something, Minsc led the party back the way they'd come, "all" the way to the first exit after the entrance.  
  
Holding the Realm's best guarded hamster before him, allowing the animal to detect whatever it was searching for, Minsc smiled widely;  
  
-"Boo says that there is fresh air down there."  
  
-"Down?" Imoen wondered, pointedly looking about at their pretty level surroundings.  
  
-"Boo says "down"." Were the ranger's matter-of-fact reply.  
  
-"Fine…let's go "down", then." Imoen chuckled, heading -down- the passageway.  
  
Nodding in the same manner as he had spoken, the large warrior took two long strides, and remained in front as the group wandered after the tiny pet's nose.  
  
………  
  
-"No-one crosses the shadow thieves an…* " the black-clad man gurgled as he fell.  
  
Having heard the claim often enough during the encounter with the very human foes, the adventurers quickly searched the bodies, Minsc almost tapping his foot with a strange case of impatience;  
  
-"Boo must have his exercise, lest he bite us all in hard to reach places!" he warned, presenting the animal like a weapon of terror.  
  
Jaheira was less than impressed;  
  
-"What does it matter? We will leave, that is not a question of if, only of when…so why rush? We won't find the suicidal fool any faster by doing so."  
  
-"And what if we do?" Imoen quipped as she "pocketed" the last batch of arrows the "shadow thieves" had not used.  
  
A blink, and then the druid positively fled out of the room.  
  
Scurrying after her, they stopped momentarily as it became clear they would have to descend a staircase to continue…  
  
-"Don't." Warned Imoen her fellow Bhaalspawn. "Just don't."  
  
With a significant wink in her direction, Negrath petted Boo, and headed off after the Harper once more.  
  
……..  
  
………………….  
  
………  
  
-"Been here often, have you?" Negrath quipped, commenting on the fact that Jaheira seemed far more at home in her surroundings once they entered the slums of Athkatla…  
  
-"I believe I told you that before." Were the druid's distracted reply as she spotted a strange fellow approaching them from an alley.  
  
-"Coo!" exclaimed, giving the impression that it, along with his somewhat annoying grin was a rather usual expression from him.  
  
-"I heard ye be looking for the lady that vanished with the cowled ones this mornin'. Thought ye might like to know I've got a plan for her rescue.  
  
You interested?"  
  
-"Imoen? Damn right I'm interested! Where is she?!?"  
  
-"Out of your reach, that be certain." The man chuckled, waving off any possible insult the statement might have been perceived to contain, and continued;  
  
-"Aye, but I be in steady contact with a group that would make the task, quick and easy."  
  
-"Not for free, I' wager?" Jaheira commented.  
  
-"Even in a city of beggars and thieves, that be a wager you'd win!" the supposedly influential man nodded, never loosing his grin.  
  
-"How much?" Yoshimo requested.  
  
-"Ah, suffice to say you'd not be stumblin' over it in some goldpot anywhere."  
  
-"How much?" Negrath insisted, closing a hand about his katana."  
  
-"A hundred times ten, and then twice ten of them."  
  
-"Are you mad?!?" the Harper protested, while the kensai still pondered the math.  
  
-"Quite, some would claim, but, I daresay, ye won't find a similar offer at a cheaper price…that be assumin' that you can find one at all!"  
  
-"He has a point." The group only current thief sighed, looking to the Bhaalspawn;  
  
-"Have him tell us where we can find him once we got the coin, and let's move on."  
  
-"I'll be knowing it when you do, and have a boy waitin' at the Coronet. See ye then!"  
  
And with that, the group where (relatively) alone once more.  
  
-"Do we…do we have to work with such people often?" their most recent addition wondered, evidently unsure of how much right she really had to talk.  
  
-"Well, from what I have seen, in the city of coin those without significant sums are rarely even acknowledged." Jaheira replied bluntly, in her own way telling the Avariel that her opinion, though based on little actual experience, were worthy of civilized response.  
  
Leading them further into the district, she then headed to a building that appeared to have been constructed by a large number of smaller houses, forming the centerpiece in the heart of the town's less appreciated part.  
  
………  
  
-"Well, it sure seems you have the all the right friends in all the wrong places." Yoshimo commented, after the druid rejoined them at a corner table, having been in a most companionable discussion with the barkeep…a discussion that, after the initial explanations and condolences, had derailed something serious, leading to shared tales of experiences that went right over the heads of the rest of the group…  
  
A certain elfkin having shown a decided interest at first, but then having gotten just as decidedly embarrassed at the topics raised, Aerie had problems lifting her eyes from the table.  
  
The druid chuckling as she put two and two together, she tapped a finger on the table.  
  
As the elf looked up briefly, Jaheira looked pointedly at the woman's ears;  
  
-"Burning, aren't they?"  
  
As Aerie once more turned her head down, Jaheira reached over, lifting it again;  
  
-"Look, one having bad ears and using them, are far better off than the one with the Realm's greatest hearing that ignores what it tells them. You understand what I'm saying?"  
  
With a weak smile, her "student" tried to nod, producing a somewhat peculiar motion.  
  
-"Speak." The druid reprimanded softly.  
  
-"…Yes..."  
  
-"Don't wait for me to offer a title. Had you used your ears, you'd know my name already. Beyond that, I don't care."  
  
Deciding to make sure the copy of "the history of Tethyr" that he had plucked with him from the dungeon library ended up on her nightstand, and hope she took the hint, Negrath spoke up;  
  
-"You arrange for us to momentarily forget our problems?"  
  
-"As I understand you get little to no effect from such, and Minsc is picky about it, I'm guessing the one of us likely to need it besides myself can get it for himself?" she explained, turning darkly amused eyes on the Kara- turan.  
  
-"That I can." He agreed, rising and heading for the bar.  
  
-"That man" Jaheira stated, indicating the barkeep with a gesture, "Is quite good with his eyes, so the thief will be returning with both our mugs.  
  
As a matter of fact," She added, "I think he'll come back with enough for all of us."  
  
She grinned; "Never thought I'd be glad for the usual hostility that arises whenever someone pops in and sits down without even asking for an ale."  
  
-"You sure you…need more?" Negrath prodded, wondering if this was the Jaheira Khalid had known before the start of their companionship.  
  
-"No, I don't -need- more…does that mean you will try to tell me that I can't have it?"  
  
-"Why would I do that? I trust you."  
  
-"Good. And just to avoid unfriendly visitors in the night, take a sip or two from the mug you're about to get, before you leave." She advised, grinning widely as the thief returned, quite correctly carrying a tray like he worked there.  
  
Acting as if there was nothing wrong with that, he proceeded to put the mugs down before each and every one of them, before returning the plate.  
  
-"Does…does that count for all of us?" Aerie wondered.  
  
Momentarily picking up the avariel's brew and sniffing it, Jaheira grinned even wider, for once with real humor in her eyes;  
  
-"I wouldn't worry about it; Bernard has watered it out so as to almost make it little more than water with an unusual taste…to say the least," She chuckled as the "groundbound" one's eyes widened in surprise as she took her first sip.  
  
Looking disgustedly at the fluid, she almost glared at the druid;  
  
-"You can let him know I do not need -that- much help, thank you."  
  
-"I will, I will." The druid allowed, gesturing at "Bernard" as she did so.  
  
-"You…you told him to do that, didn't you?"  
  
-"Quite so." Her teacher nodded, smiling humorously to herself as she drank deeply of her own ale.  
  
-"May I?" the avariel then asked, gesturing at Minsc's mug, still untouched before him as he was busy "discussing" the clientele with Boo.  
  
Looking up, the large man shrugged, glanced to his pet, then nodded;  
  
-"Boo says it's OK."  
  
-"Does he now…" muttered Jaheira ironically.  
  
Giving it a cursory sniff, she lifted the suitably large container to her mouth, sipping carefully.  
  
Putting it down carefully, she licked her lips, almost stubbornly, before gazing coolly at the druid;  
  
-"And knowing I would do so, you told him to water this one -up-. Correct?"  
  
-"-Spiced- up, girl, spiced up…and yes." She replied, getting to her feet, steady as a mountain.  
  
-"I'll be leaving for my room now. I trust I'll be seeing you all tomorrow for some husbandkiller-hunting. Good night."  
  
  
  
Gathering at a table the next morning, they were soon approached by a young, noble-looking woman they had seen wandering the inn the previous evening.  
  
Evidently having a question to which she were not expecting a very positive reply, she momentarily looked between them, as if to figure out who the leader was, before just talking to the one across from where she stood.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Negrath found, that was the druid.  
  
-"Are you…are you mercenaries? I could use some help…and if you can do it quickly, your pay will be substantial. Please?"  
  
-"What will we be facing, and where?" Yoshimo wanted to know.  
  
-"I'm…I'm Nalia de'Arnise, and I'm here to get your help in preventing our keep from being overtaken by a most…stubborn group of foes…I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you more."  
  
-"And you have asked others with the same conditions, and wonder why they turn you down?" Negrath "pointed out".  
  
-"No, I've -told- the others…and they turned me down upon hearing it…I -really- need your help in this matter!"  
  
-"Sure we'll help." Minsc smiled, producing a surprised look from Yoshimo;  
  
-"Will we?" he asked Negrath.  
  
-"But of course! We need the coin…there will be coin, correct?"  
  
-"Coin and what valuables you can collect. I just want my home free again!"  
  
-"Fine, calm down, you have your help. Would you mind telling us what we might need?"  
  
Studying their faces, as if not quite ready to believe, she pondered for a moment, presumably trying to find the least dangerous reply;  
  
-"…Heat?"  
  
As the others exchanged looks, drawing various conclusions, she hurriedly added, as if to make it more difficult;  
  
-"And-and-and…Poison?"  
  
Almost laughing outright, Jaheira shook her head at the woman's attempts at secrecy;  
  
-"Girl, two pieces of information is worth more than one…and I do believe there is no-one at this table that honestly believes you did not mean fire."  
  
Hanging her head, she sighed as one ready to just lie down and never get up;  
  
-"So…you won't do it?"  
  
-"Lady," the druid began, quite evidently not eluding to the woman's standing.  
  
-"I said you had your help, and I usually stand by what I say." A quick, slightly conspiratorial glance at the others, she continued; "But let me tell you that had we first figured this out once there, we would have turned and left."  
  
Giving Negrath a warning glance while putting a hand over Minsc's beginning protest, she explained;  
  
-"We simply do not have enough of such material to deal with any sort of "stubborn" group, as you put it."  
  
Turning to the others, she leaned back in her chair;  
  
-"So there's the shopping list for today, then; items that burn in whatever way."  
  
With that, she had them pool their current resources, and, sending Minsc to do the dealing, carefully having instructed him where to go, she settled in to wait.  
  
Wandering about, the group found themselves worsening a few situations while improving others…and all of them having a joyous time watching as a kid with high-flying ambitions fawned theatrically over Aerie.  
  
Initially polite in her rejections, she ended up threatening bodily harm to have him let go of her hand…  
  
As she rejoined them, the boy, having followed her with a heartbroken expression, lighted up as his eyes fell on Jaheira.  
  
Momentarily stunned at the guy's stupidity, the others could only watch as he approached her, initiating his "offensive";  
  
-"Ah, I sense you have an earthly wisdom about you, my sweet. I find that most sensual."  
  
-"Do you also find sensual my disdain for your disgusting manner?" were the chill reply, a gesture at the boy's latest victim  
  
providing the unnecessary explanation.  
  
-"Ah such passion, you set me afire with your words…" his eyes taking an admiring stroll up and down her form where she sat; "…and with your exquisite body as well."  
  
-"I could set you on fire with far more than that, if you truly wish…" Jaheira replied, grinning wryly.  
  
His certainty wavering, he looked about for a moment, before shaking his head, somewhat hurriedly;  
  
-"…N-no, not really…?"  
  
-"Your first statement of sense…the first of your entire day, I gather."  
  
Making a beeline for the bar behind him, she threatened; "Now get out of my way!"  
  
As the young man danced sideways in surprise, he jumped almost half his own height as she delivered a resounding *smack* to his backside in passing.  
  
………  
  
Stepping outside the inn the following morning, Aerie soon directed their attention to a boy that looked as if he didn't quite know where he was, or what he was doing there.  
  
-"Should we not help?" she pleaded, evidently uncomfortable at the thought of just passing him by.  
  
-"With what?" Negrath wanted to know, as it seemed to him as if the kid only were momentarily confused.  
  
Their pace having slowed though, he soon gravitated towards them, uncertainty glowing from his every motion.  
  
-"What do you want, child?" Jaheira barked, giving a commendable effort not to, as she stopped.  
  
-"I…I-I was sent to get help…soon help…help soon. Quickly." He clarified, apparently in a hurry with something.  
  
-"Help for what?"  
  
-"Mean tree-people."  
  
Momentarily stunned, the druid bent low to stare the kid in the eyes;  
  
-"You saying your village sent you because every able man and woman there were busy fighting -druids-? Druids that had  
  
-started- the attack?!?"  
  
Cowering from the furious half-elf, the boy nodded;  
  
-"That-that's the…word…they used…sorry."  
  
Turning to leave, he almost jumped out of his skin as she grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him back around;  
  
-"Where? Since when?"  
  
-"…The village…the village is called Trademeet, mam, and the attacks started about half a moon ago…"  
  
-"And they sent -you-…to the -slums- district of -Athkatla-…alone?!?"  
  
-"N-no, mam…they sent me to the gov…the gov-ver-ment district…but they wouldn't let me in…"  
  
-"You said they used the word "druid". Why?"  
  
-"The attacks…the animals were attacking…many times…"  
  
Snatching her hand from his shoulder, she clenched it into a fist so tight Negrath was afraid there'd be blood when she opened it again.  
  
Whirling on them, she fumed;  
  
-"Animals attacking villages…under the supposed control of druids! Tell me we will correct this! NOW!"  
  
Minsc baring his blade in preparation for his usual salute of agreement, Negrath gestured for him to stop.  
  
Kneeling before the child, he queried;  
  
-"Would this be a job needing immediate action?"  
  
-"Well…papa said "the sooner, the better"…"  
  
-"But no-one put an actual "Rush"-word on the job, right?"  
  
Puzzling out what the man meant, the boy nodded;  
  
-"That's right…they didn't." He clarified at the kensai's curious expression.  
  
-"Well, then. We'll take care of that as soon as possible. Don't you worry."  
  
With a confused ranger and a druid walking in subdued rage in tow, he led them all off to "cleaner" settings…  
  
  
  
Wandering through the Government "district entrance", he became aware of an unusual sight at the other end of the entry plaza…  
  
As he led the party closer to study it, an aging Paladin lifted a gauntleted hand to stop them;  
  
-"Hold! No one disturbs this site in any manner until it's burning."  
  
-"But once it is, we can do whatever we damn well please, right?" the kensai quipped.  
  
The paladin was not amused.  
  
Lowering his hand, he placed it on the handle of his sword instead;  
  
-"That, my good man, will never be the case."  
  
-"Peace." Negrath conceded, looking at the piled of twigs and planks, liberally sprinkled with some vile-smelling substance, supposedly in the interest of making sure the whole thing caught fire at once.  
  
-"Who is to be burned? Some disloyal servant?" Jaheira queried, appearing to be of two minds regarding the very concept of burning.  
  
-"No, a captured member from the darker of the people making up half your lineage." The "guard" replied, with the expression of one who likes what he hears, but is not allowed to show it.  
  
Working faster than it had 'til then, the conclusion made by the Bhaalspawn's mind made his heart skip a beat;  
  
-"Might it be allowed to ask…is this Drow a female?"  
  
-"Most certainly." Were the cryptic reply.  
  
-"And…would she be swearing to Shar, by any chance?"  
  
-"We wouldn't know. Aside from a select few curses that would have shamed the worst of pirates, she says not a word in any known tongue."  
  
-"Not even known to you?"  
  
-"Son, I've never traveled to the Underdark, nor have I met the one Drow I'd be proud to shake hands with, but that doesn't mean I would take any effort to do so, or to prepare for the event."  
  
-"What would you say if I told you that we have met -two- Drow that would be more than acceptable companions…?"  
  
-"Are you about to tell me that the prisoner to be burned is the other?"  
  
-"Why don't you let her see me, and decide for yourself from her reaction?"  
  
-"…"  
  
Studying the kensai's travelling companions for a good and lengthy while, the paladin paid particular attention to Minsc and Yoshimo, blinked in confusion at Aerie's presence, politely passed Nalia by, and met a calm, steady gaze from Jaheira…belying the grip that looked like it was about to snap her quarterstaff in half.  
  
-"Fine. But if she does not acknowledge you, you will not interfere, directly or otherwise, as she is led to the stake this evening.  
  
Agreed?"  
  
-"If you agree to consider this…If you found her the way I think you found here, what are the chances she were here on order from her kin?  
  
I don't think many has been chased from the Underdark, but you must agree; It has happened, has it not?"  
  
Nodding gruffly, the older man glanced up to a large, imposing building a ways back the way they'd come, before looking back to the group, gesturing impatiently;  
  
-"Go. You'll get your meeting."  
  
………  
  
-"See me?!? That's…" the exclamations suddenly halted, the dark-skinned elf stared at the approaching Bhaalspawn through the unnecessarily thick bars.  
  
-"Well, you sure brought out some sort of reaction;" the paladin, having presented himself as "Keldorn" to the guards at the door; "That's the first time she has shut up around anyone in armor since her capture."  
  
-"Capture." The extremely familiar Drow spat, not particularly eager to agree.  
  
-"Viconia…" Negrath whispered, to stunned to raise his voice.  
  
-"Do you seek confirmation, or are you just pointing out the generally obvious?"  
  
Chuckling to himself, he found himself wiping tears from his eyes, smiling in recognition as the Drow he remembered as Viconia deVir leaned back across her "bed", crossing her legs, evidently pleased with the situation;  
  
-"Now what would that be for? Sorrow that I'm caught? Joy that I'm not burned yet? Or the other way around?"  
  
Ignoring her verbal jabs, and imagining that it left her somewhat annoyed, he turned to Keldorn, Gesturing at the cage, tiny by the most generous of standards;  
  
-"I demand that you get her out of there. Put a blade to my throat, if you will, but set her free!"  
  
-"Now why should the old tincan put a blade on -your- throat? -I-'m the most dangerous creature in the room, and the fool knows that well enough. Don't you, flamepants?"  
  
pondering the finishing remark a moment, Negrath decided to ignore the conclusions he drew, and turned back to the group;  
  
-"Any of you having any interest in a servant of Lolth walking the surface world?"  
  
Insistent headshakes all around, including a bar-clattering "NO" from the cell's occupant;  
  
-"Give me a spider to dismember any day; I'll do it barehanded if necessary! Those creatures have poisoned my life enough!"  
  
-"Then why Shar?" Negrath pointed out, almost laughing out loud as she winked;  
  
-"Fits me, doesn't she?"  
  
-"Of that there can be no doubt. She has taken ample vengeance for her people's forced Descent."  
  
-"Oh, the Hells take you with your "accusations"! You burn every thief you catch? That is all I ever were in this pile of human filth you call a city!"  
  
-"Bad enough." Keldorn nodded.  
  
-"To be burned?!?!?"  
  
-"A thieving Drow within the city, hidden as another assassin."  
  
-"Tell me then when you will be arresting these "Wizards" that are running the town?!? They are hooded, they steal your magic-users, and they give no indication to be of your kind in any way that can not be an illusion. When will you burn -them-?!?!?!?"  
  
-"…"  
  
-"Oh, but I were -caught- being what I am, weren't I? Can be no excuse for that. To the pyre with the fool heretic!"  
  
-"Back away from the door." Were the paladin's toneless reply.  
  
Unnoticed up to that point, she had gradually approached from her prone position, and now leaned against the bars, graceful as a balance artist;  
  
-"Whatever do you mean?" she queried, laughing out loud as the holy knight looked skyward, lips soundlessly moving.  
  
To Negrath's puzzled expression, she explained;  
  
-"He cannot touch me. I am "not to be harmed in any way, shape or form", until the torch is set to the setup outside. Probably to avoid that some "torturers" should get "inventive", causing themselves to become "unclean"." She pondered aloud, making it quite clear what she meant as she casually withdrew to her designated resting place;  
  
Snaking down to lay prone upon it, only supporting her head on the back of her hand, she simply smiled secretively for a moment, before darkening her expression considerably;  
  
-"The moment the mere consideration were made, though, whatever wound they might have given, whatever safety measures they might have taken, would be all but ignored, and they would be dead. Do not doubt that."  
  
-"Then maybe it was ordered to keep their people safe as well?" Negrath pointed out.  
  
-"If they were smart, so they did."  
  
-"They are the brightest minds in Amn!" Keldorn protested.  
  
-"And who said Amn even mattered on the scale of the entire Realm?" Viconia wanted to know.  
  
By way of response at being silenced once again, the man's eyes went blank as he simply ignored her outright…and evidently were most pleased with the result…  
  
-"May I take her along, then?"  
  
-"What?!? Take her along? But she's a…"  
  
-"And I got a druid and a ranger in my party…I think you'll find them both as far away from the darker side of things as such people can be…and I've had the avariel with me for a few days now…even through a battle of two…she's still with us, healthy as when she was born…well, aside from the obvious…" the kensai muttered, cursing himself for not having lowered his voice before as he saw the elf turn her eyes inward, knowing from the aftermath of an earlier occasion that she would be torturing herself with memories she had been only too willing to share, for several minutes time.  
  
Studying the group once more, Keldorn froze momentarily as the captive cleric began a simple, self-made song in the common tongue, for all intents and purposes tailor-made to feed insults to whatever knight might be present at the time…and just as evident, painfully familiar to the paladin.  
  
Sighing the sigh of one who knew he'd regret it, he nodded;  
  
-"Agreed. You may have her…but I, as her named guard, must follow. She must not be allowed out of my sight until I, helped by my divine superior, deem her worthy of walking freely among surface folk."  
  
-"I wouldn't worry about that, old man." Were Viconia's acidic comment, added to as she once more approached the cell-door;  
  
-"There is not a village in the realms that will not chase me across the Hells upon seeing me. Far as I know, your beloved -male- defector will be alone in his surface fame for all time to come. So you can rest easy. I won't go where I'm not wanted…and that would include "home"." She added as the holy knight opened his mouth to reply.  
  
-"Wait by the district exit in one hour. I'll arrange things." Keldorn tonelessly stated, before turning on his heels and all but fleeing the room.  
  
  
  
………………………………………………………  
  
Oh, darn!  
  
This ain't at all appropriate for the (main) intended recipients, is it?  
  
Not to mention that there must be inserted a -fourth- piece to bridge the gap completely.  
  
While I remember, just assume the dwarf-issue was some crazy idea on Negrath's part…there won't be any such creatures in this "pre- history"…aside from the odd duergar, of course; most of which has already played out their part :-P  
  
Well, then we got Keldorn, Viconia and Aerie with us in a generally detail- less series of events…shame, really…but somehow, I just couldn't get myself to do the entire, time-consuming thing…sorry. *shrugs apologetically*  
  
Hopefully this will prove sufficient.  
  
See you all in about two weeks…(hey, if you ain't a pessimist, how do you avoid being disappointed? ;P)  
  
And of course…;  
  
*: as if either of them would have been the "right"! :P 


	4. Chapter 3

Just thought I ought to list the group as it is…  
  
Negrath, Viconia, Minsc, Jaheira, Aerie, Keldorn, Yoshimo  
  
I'm going with the idea that Nalia went alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 NEGRATH'S TALE, 1.4  
  
-Acquisition  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-"So in the attempt at collecting enough coin to buy the help of thieves to free the insufferable brat, you help this sniveling child save her precious "Hold"?"  
  
Walking the road that eventually would lead them to the de'Arnise Keep, Negrath sighed, before he chuckled.  
  
-"You could put it that way…" he told the Drow walking beside him.  
  
-"…but you wouldn't." She concluded for him.  
  
-"So it is. For one, I would use the names they had provided."  
  
-"I will remember that if I ever find myself needing to talk to either of them."  
  
-"Viconia, she's my sister…half-sister, at any rate." He pointed out, not for the first time since he had…"educated" a Flaming Fist representative about the error of his ways at their first meeting.  
  
-"So she is." The cleric nodded, glancing at him as if she had intended to say more, but didn't know why.  
  
………………  
  
As the group settled down to camp for the night, Aerie came over to kneel next to where Negrath sat with his back against a tree.  
  
Keeping her voice low in ignorance of the fact that exceptional hearing would be the common trait of more than one in the group, she queried, glancing anxiously at the groups latest addition;  
  
-"Is she…is she really going to be following us from now on?"  
  
Following her glance, he had to chuckle as the Drow settled down with her back to a tree almost directly opposite them, her intent to listen to their conversation as obvious as if she had knelt on his other side…and she knew it.  
  
-"Yes, Aerie, she is. But I don't think you need to worry…she barks worse than she bites when it comes to travelling companions…mostly, I might add." The Kensai added, giving an amused, but respectful nod to their listener, to which the dark elf just grinned slyly.  
  
-"But-but…she's a…she's a…"  
  
-"Dark elf. A Drow. Yes, I know." Glad for the opportunity of uninterrupted study Viconia's "eavesdropping" made possible, he mumbled, almost too low to be recognizable as words; "Damn, do I know…"  
  
Snapping out of it, he turned to the mage, smiling;  
  
-"I've learned well enough that unless there's some real serious personal problems between her and another party member, she will, as far as I know, defend to the death her sole right to insult us. Isn't that right?"  
  
-"What are you asking me for? I wouldn't…"  
  
-"I didn't." The Bhaalspawn replied, a pointed look directing the avariel's eyes to their singular, dark-skinned audience.  
  
Upon eye contact, Viconia nodded, more a salute of sorts than an acceptance of the description given, but equally significant to Aerie;  
  
-"She…she heard?"  
  
-"She is a Dark -elf-, Aerie. Not a human."  
  
Blushing, she turned towards the other woman again, just as she rose to leave.  
  
-"Sorry?" the Avariel muttered, not sounding entirely sure she wanted to be.  
  
With a nod worthy the lady of the land, the Drow smirked, stalking off into the darkening shadows.  
  
It was a curious trait of hers, that; whenever the day had offered prolonged exposure to a naked sun, she sought the deepest shadow she could find the moment she could be sure to find one suitable.  
  
Often, that held her in camp up until the time most of them were in there blankets…  
  
He assumed that meant she had begun to trust them somewhat, as she at first had rested with them, probably from an inbred unwillingness to show weakness of any kind…and indeed, aside from that little quirk, he had discovered none.  
  
Noticing the Drow withdrawing, Keldorn, having been in the process of cleaning his armor, jumped to his feet with an agility that earned him his rank then and there;  
  
-"Where is she going!?!"  
  
-"She'll be back, holy one. Ask your superior if you don't believe me."  
  
-"Are you aware what you ask?"  
  
-"That you ask your deity to find out whether or not the possible Spider Queen-servant you're here to keep an eye on will come back. Are you saying he can't do that?"  
  
-"Of course not! But…it wouldn't be…"  
  
-"If you don't take my word for it, it -is- necessary. I say it'd be a wasted effort."  
  
-"…"  
  
-"Now go to sleep, good knight. Our ranger has first watch. Don't you, Minsc?" he called into the darkness.  
  
-"Aye." Came the deep, distracted rumble of a Rasheman Berserker keeping watch, quickly followed by an affirmative "squeak" from his pet, supposedly twice as special as he himself was.  
  
-"Am I to trust my safety to a man talking to a hamster?" the paladin's tone fought to be neutral.  
  
-"Why not? I have, almost since the day I met him in Nashkell! And about the pet: I'd rather reckon it -increases- his efficiency."  
  
Studying his dark surroundings, the knight huffed, returning to his work, dark held back only barely in check by the leftovers of the small campfire, tossing a comment over his shoulder at Negrath;  
  
-"It will be difficult for enemies to realize he's there, that's for sure."  
  
-"That'd be Minsc for you. Good Knight." The Bhaalspawn chuckled.  
  
-"Good night." Were the distracted reply as the warrior set to work on his metal once more.  
  
  
  
-"There you are!" the call came, hurriedly followed by a smallish figure approaching them down the road at a pace her robes were never intended for.  
  
-"Where have you been?!? This is important!"  
  
-"We are well aware of that, thank you." Jaheira commented as she pulled an arrow from Yoshimo's quiver; the arrow itself shifting from a burning yellow to a sparkling red, and the feathers looking like so many flickering miniature flames, the head looked ready to burst with heat…which would be just what it was supposed to do as soon as it was launched at a target.  
  
Nalia paid her no heed;  
  
-"Who's she?" she wanted to know instead, pointing an accusing finger at Viconia;  
  
-"Don't tell me the Drow is a part of your group!?!"  
  
-"She is. Is that a problem?" Negrath retorted, immediately following up;  
  
-"And are you not supposed to be interested in the -welfare- of your "lesser" people? Well, she is one that is very much "lesser" than you."  
  
Looking ready to stomp her foot in annoyance, the young Lady conceded the point;  
  
-"Very well. You will either way require all the help you can get…I only hope you can trust her."  
  
-"Oh, I reckon I can trust her as long as I'm her link to power." The Kensai quipped, hoping the cleric would know it was nothing more than a comment.  
  
-"Then you may all come with me. I know a way in that might still be useful."  
  
-"Lead on." Negrath nodded.  
  
  
  
……………  
  
  
  
Stepping inside, they found themselves in what could only be the servants quarters…  
  
Quickly sweeping the room with their eyes, all were witness to a troll getting itself some food…food that evidently did not appreciate the fact;  
  
-"Nooo!"  
  
The troll made a sweep of its large, clawed hand, and the misfortunate servant was no more.  
  
Digging in, the beast ignored it's surroundings momentarily…then it lifted its head, sniffed the air, and turned toward them with a grunt of annoyance; it dislikes disturbances during a meal.  
  
This disturbance, however, would prove to be somewhat more noteworthy…  
  
-"GET IT!!!" came the yell, a Kensai in borderline rage at the situation they arrived to following his own advice a split-second later. Viconia and Minsc were not far behind, Minsc fighting an equally difficult battle with his temper, and the Drow, that all-important step ahead of them, pondering where she'd find suitable hammers as she swung her new mace at the towering foe.  
  
The heavy implement crashing into it's knee, and thusly deriving it of it's balance, she pulled back as the two males fed their blades.  
  
**Always smart to make such folk feel useful from time to time.** she mused.  
  
The Kara-Turan delivering the incendiary blow, they hurriedly left the room, entering a corridor that was a tad to populated for the noble's tastes;  
  
-"Oh, no! They have taken free reign of my home already?!?"  
  
-"So it would seem." Yoshimo commented as the Kensai and cleric ran to meet the creatures that just now were becoming aware of not being alone in the Keep.  
  
As any more would have been too cramped for effective fighting, under the circumstances, Jaheira held back with the thief and Nalia to fire an arrow or to toss the odd sling-bullet in whenever they could see an opening to do so.  
  
Wandering around the central hall of the building's first floor, the adventurers slowly and carefully took out one regenerating beast at the time, ever careful not to spread unnecessary information of their whereabouts to be creatures that seemed to be in every room they peeked into.  
  
Finding themselves, on the noble's request, on the second floor, the young Lady told them to locate her aunt's bedroom as soon as possible.  
  
-"No." Negrath countered solidly, sitting down on a convenient chair as though he had no intention ever to rise again.  
  
The spellcasters copied his "gesture", the metal-clad warriors being a tad more careful.  
  
As they all relaxed for the first time since they had left camp that morning, the weary adventurers turned querying eyes on the woman that dared, although unwittingly, to impersonate Imoen; Would she object to them catching their breath and checking their wounds?  
  
Viconia, leaning back with a smirk, looked over at the Bhaalspawn as he lifted his voice, knowing she would if he didn't;  
  
-"We have no idea how many more there are, and considering that the place is still inhabitable, I would assume they got some sort of "wise guy" with them somewhere…and with such creatures there's just no telling what might happen.  
  
I am not rushing this group into that sort of situation without rest."  
  
-"Hush, child." Jaheira commented as the younger woman opened her mouth to object;  
  
-"We all now that these creatures are unlikely to keep your family alive, no matter the reason they came here in the first place…but nor are we any surer to succeed if we are to go against more than 30 of the beasts without even resting our feet.  
  
-"And tell me…" Viconia added, by her tone about to point out the obvious, and relishing it;  
  
-"With the main strength of this party being us spellcasters, and our minds blank as a Drow male's after clearing out the first floor…what do you think two tin-cans, a blade in a robe and a thief can do?"  
  
-"Enough." Nalia huffed, despite herself grabbing a chair, sitting down as though she intended to break it.  
  
-"What? Have you heard enough, or could they do enough?" the Drow prodded, grinning.  
  
All she got for her trouble was a furious glare.  
  
…  
  
-"Could we move on, then?!?" Nalia wanted to know, the light of the following day shining through the windows, her voice giving sound to her considerable dissatisfaction.  
  
-"In a moment." Negrath nodded, as Minsc and Keldorn completed the equipping of their armor.  
  
The two experienced fighters nodding briskly as they drew their blades, the group gathered at the far door, Nalia having instructed, somewhat icily, that it led to the part of the floor-spanning corridor that, in turn, led to the sleeping chambers.  
  
It's lock inconsequential to the Kara-Turan, they almost walked straight into a flock of young ice-trolls on the other side.  
  
The tiny creatures as surprised as the adventurers, they turned to flee the next moment, well aware that the group would have little trouble with them alone.  
  
As they turned the corner further down the hall, they were already half as many as they had been, the rest having fallen to spells and burning arrows.  
  
Giving chase, the decidedly overnumbered group soon found themselves fighting the little creeps' family…  
  
…  
  
The "tin-cans" all but unrecognizable as the armor they were meant to be, Viconia and Jaheira found themselves in the dubious situation of having to support themselves on the bow-wielding thief, Yoshimo having kept to his arrows, and Negrath sitting wheezing on the ground, his "robe" rendered less than effective by raking claws.  
  
The Kara-Turan wisely held his tongue…  
  
…  
  
Proceeding slowly, after having taken a quick backtrack to the de'Arnise family smithy to let their armor regain its strength and appearance, they soon enough wandered through what could only be a room for quiet solitude; soft colors and smells all over, few, but surprisingly large windows able to supply light throughout the day.  
  
-"And just now, when we were so well rested." Quipped Viconia, all but Nalia nodding their agreement; just their luck.  
  
-"My aunt's bedroom will be just down the hall on the other side of that door." The young Lady told them, agitation only barely kept in check.  
  
-"Then we will enter and free her…" Negrath commented, looking pointedly at the Berserker.  
  
Minsc didn't disappoint; "…And woe on whoever should find themselves in our way!"  
  
Seeing Nalia's worried confusion, the Kensai smiled, quipping;  
  
-"Just make sure your aunt goes back the way we came."  
  
Looking at the large ranger as though she saw him for the first time, she just nodded…  
  
…  
  
-"Such people can be such a pain." Jaheira growled, her tone indicating that she'd had far more experience with "such people" than she liked to think about.  
  
-"Impressive restraint, if that is how you feel." Nalia commented idly, her eyes jumping from one party member to another, trying to figure out just why she stayed with them…  
  
-"Impressive restraint, indeed." Negrath quipped, to which the Baldur's Gate veterans all chuckled good-humoredly, Jaheira nodding ironically as she did so.  
  
-"Are we then to assume that we are done here?" Yoshimo queried, only barely beating Keldorn to it.  
  
Looking across the room outside which door they still stood, Nalia shook her head, almost hesitantly;  
  
-"No…We have yet to find Father. He must be…below."  
  
-"Below?" Keldorn wondered, evidently having a very clear idea of what that meant.  
  
Looking the Paladin in the eyes, the young Lady nodded;  
  
-"Yes, sir Keldorn. In the dungeons."  
  
-"Not in recent use by your family, I would presume?" Jaheira commented, her tone making it clear that if it had been, she'd be more than happy to leave then and there.  
  
-"Of Course Not!" the younger woman replied, almost growling.  
  
-"Father sealed it off…really long ago! I cannot even recall anyone ever being put there in my lifetime!"  
  
-"Short as it thus far have been…" Viconia commented.  
  
-"Not that short!" Nalia snapped, not at all pleased with the topic.  
  
-"Easy, my friends." The Yoshimo interjected, throwing a pointed look into the liberated aunt's bedroom;  
  
-"Were we not supposed to go in here?"  
  
Nalia nodding, he added;  
  
-"Why would the access to the dungeons go through your family's bedroom? I cannot see why that would be necessary…?"  
  
-"Nor is it…but it is the quickest and safest route right now."  
  
-"Hm." The Drow pondered; "whoever arranged that must have been very interested in easy access to their prisoners…wonder why…?"  
  
Her grin as she looked to the young noble told them she did nothing of the sort.  
  
-"I told you." Nalia pointed out, stepping closer to the dark elf; "It was before my time. -Well- before."  
  
-"Point taken. That still doesn't explain why your -living- relatives closed it for good, whatever gate exists between two such incomparable locations…?"  
  
The rest of the group catching that point as if previously unaware of it, all turned quizzical eyes at the female thief.  
  
Cheeks burning red as she turned away, evidently having wondered about the same herself, she hurried into the room, quickly moving across the floor, and seemed to disappear at the other end.  
  
Momentarily confused, they all followed.  
  
Rounding the large bed that effectively had named the room, they found her at the other side of a hidden door, surrounded by bricks so similar to those in the walls of the room so as to make it look like she was inside the wall.  
  
As they all piled into the secret chamber, the portion of the bedroom wall which had been swung aside to provide entrance, swung shut as quietly as it had opened.  
  
-"-Very- easy access." Viconia remarked offhandedly, as if to herself.  
  
Nalia's reply were all but intelligible, low as it was.  
  
…  
  
-"What the *BLIP* was THAT?!?!?!?" Negrath yelled, just having closed the door they had opened upon reaching the "cellars", two rooms away from a bunch of creatures that had all but wiped them out in moments.  
  
Thank the gods the creatures appeared unable to operate doors…or even understood the concept of a moveable barrier.  
  
Looking about as his friends slumped down wherever they found it convenient, he slid one of his katanas from its sheath, studying it as he leaned heavily against the door.  
  
Enchanted to a level he could only have dreamed of back in Candlekeep, it had nary made a mark on the foul beasts…not during the few moments he could afford to face them, anyway.  
  
At least they seemed to not think too highly of the weight and momentum of Viconia's mace.  
  
That reminded him…they had better get the Drow some decent hammers right quick. As he could recall, she once wielded a pair that none but Sarevok's closest had proved resistant to…why oh why had he not acquired such before fighting TROLLS?!?  
  
Imoen could probably have told him, waaay back when they first met, that such creatures rarely, if ever, took up residence in human structures without significant persuasion from a few other folks…he assumed he had just gotten to know the "groundpounders" of the invading group…  
  
  
  
-"NO! I will not allow it."  
  
-"Stubborn jaluk. Not do I know why you would be the one left for me to heal, but as it is, I am the only one with the power left to do so. Lay still."  
  
-"Try to touch me with your spells, and you will complete them without hands." The paladin promised, his eyes cold enough to have made a statue of any other creature.  
  
Viconia appeared not to care any more than if he had glared at the ceiling.  
  
-"If you deem my powers so destructive, even in their attempts to heal, then try to stand, and face me in battle, plated one.  
  
Let's see who is truly the weaker here."  
  
All but snarling, Keldorn's legs worked momentarily kicking up dust in an attempt to rise, but failed.  
  
Staring hotly at his arms, strangely limp on either side of him, he then glared at the Drow;  
  
-"You know I can not do that. You know I must accept your help or hold the group back until another can cast again…"  
  
-"…and we both know we can't waste any more time than we already have." Viconia concluded for him, chuckling as she added, smirking; "Don't get me wrong: I would have less problems leaving you here than most…but I suppose our esteemed leader would have objections to that?" she queried, looking over at Negrath as the Kensai knelt across from her.  
  
-"That I would." He commented, eyes on the Paladin;  
  
-"Keldorn, either you let her help you, or you face those beasts in your current state. I'm not trusting myself to remember to get you should I leave you here."  
  
-"And should we flee, which appears as likely as anything else," Yoshimo commented, moving to stand at the warrior's feet, "chances are we would not remember to close the door…or they would follow us to fast for us to close it."  
  
-"All right. No need to drive it in with the force of a giant's club. Use your dark healing, Drow, and a curse on you should you do anything else!"  
  
-"Silly man."  
  
-"?!?"  
  
-"Would you mind telling me what sort of healing is dark?"  
  
-"Hers, for one." The paladin replied, twitching as he felt the slight disturbance in the air caused by the preparation of all significant spells.  
  
-"In what way?" the Avariel prodded, pushing Negrath aside as she knelt beside him, evidently interested in hearing his explanation.  
  
-"In what way is healing dark but in healing your enemy? Is she healing your enemy?"  
  
A gruff noise where the knights only response.  
  
-"Helping your enemy in any other way? Generally opposing your continued life?"  
  
The sound the older man produced at the further questioning made Negrath tense, in preparation to save her from a wild swing of his twitching arms.  
  
-"Is she opposing you?!?" Aerie insisted.  
  
Hands squeezed into fists so tight a swordhilt would have broken, he glared at her for a moment, before turning away.  
  
Evidently her own annoyed glare at his "silliness" had been the stronger.  
  
Looking askance at the dark elf, he muttered, noticing she still gestured, mumbling to herself with a mischievous grin;  
  
-"What are you waiting for, Drow? Do it now, before I change my mind!"  
  
-"The name…" Viconia intoned, the finishing syllables appearing to be spoken by some ethereal "other" voice as she moved to let her hands hover over his chest; "…Is VICONIA!"  
  
Dark-skinned digits making contact, the Paladin almost jumped out what armor he still had use of as an almost visible surge of magical energy passed through him.  
  
The scream that flew from between clenched teeth were not as expected as some considered his initial reaction.  
  
Before any of the others had managed to regain their senses, the knight and his "opponent" were on their feet, him with his hands around the Drow's throat, evidently as fit as he had ever been.  
  
Raging, his anger seemed only to build at the sight of the derisive smile on her lips, barely wavering as the shuddering gauntlets worked to close despite the impediment that was her throat.  
  
Naught but a moment later, a pair of arms that all but dwarfed the older limbs, in both width and strength, reached around the elf to close suitably large hands around the Paladin's wrists, squeezing gently, yet insistently, as the groups Berserker rumbled;  
  
-"Viconia healed you, holy man. Does Minsc and Boo have to remind you that one does not kill one's helpers?"  
  
Keldorn, lifting his eyes to glare wildly into the eyes of the ranger, just snarled, gritting his teeth as he fought to maintain the pressure of his hands on the cleric.  
  
-"Boo…" the large man muttered, whereas the comparatively miniature creature ran down his right arm, hurried up Keldorn's left, moved up to the side of his neck, and nuzzled down there.  
  
His presence thus impossible to ignore, the knight instinctively let go of Viconia's throat to swipe it away, but then found himself Minsc's captive instead.  
  
Looking up at the ranger, the wild rage were already draining from his limbs.  
  
Nevertheless, the Berserker kept his hold until Boo was back with him, before he let go, smiling;  
  
-"Minsc happy to see friend Keldorn back. Boo kept telling me you would return, but Minsc has seen many men go crazy, and never return. Will you be O.K. now?"  
  
-"Yes…yes, friend Minsc, I think I will. I thank you for intervening so quickly. I would indeed not want to harm my helpers…though I can not recall having my skin peeled from my bones being part of the healing process..?" he finished, turning to look pointedly at Viconia, who chuckled humorously;  
  
-"The spellcaster that cannot alter her spells a bit or two when necessary, no matter their origin, is not worthy of having them.  
  
You wanted a dark healing, I gave you a dark healing…and as payment you tried to kill me. "Radiant Heart" indeed."  
  
A dangerous glint in his eyes, Keldorn simply stated; "Don't go there, Drow." and turned to get ready for their further attempts at saving Nalia's father.  
  
  
  
-"By all that is holy…" Negrath wheezed, staring down at the three sleeping figures that mere moments before had done their best to take him down. He just knew he would never get used to charm-spells of any kind.  
  
Clearly, they had recceived no orders to attack him, and might just has well have turned their flailing weapons on gargantuan beasts, yet they had all spun in place and swung at -him-. A hint at what they really thought of his company, perhaps?  
  
Shaking the thought off, looked at those that had managed to keep their heads in this final encounter;  
  
Viconia, whose determination had only increased the more the creatures tried to confuse her; Keldorn, whose blade had been guided by little more than his dedication to Torm as he dispelled what he could; and Aerie, still shuddering from the impact of seeing the berserker turn on his friends, having been only barely able to get off her sleep-spell before crumpling in a corner, whimpering.  
  
Prone on the cold stone floor where also Yoshimo, his arrows all but used up as he had turned on them as if having planned to all along; and Nalia, her spells having nearly caused more confusion than those of the beasts, as she targeted everything and nothing with every casting she were capable of producing, causing some pretty bizarre situations as she darted around the room in a near-panic.  
  
Jaheira, kneeling beside the Avariel, tried to calm the elf down enough to help in the healing efforts, seemingly caring about nothing but getting them ready for the next battle.  
  
………  
  
A gasp drawing all eyes to the young noble, she sat bolt upright, staring wide-eyed at the door opposite the cells;  
  
-"Father!"  
  
Scrambling to her feet, she was pounding on the wooden barrier anyone was truly aware she was moving, yelling curses at whomever were on the other side, tears flowing as if she already knew they'd be too late.  
  
The Kara-Turan on his feet and scanning the room by the time she was halfway across the floor, an arrow was knocked as he found that no threat was present.  
  
Minsc blinking half tiredly, half confusedly, he stared at the chittering animal on his chest as if listening to it.  
  
As the rodent went silent, the ranger looked about on those present, before focusing on the frantic woman by the door.  
  
-"Uh…Minsc…sorry?" he offered, seemingly uncertain whether it would be enough.  
  
Blinking once, his eyes jumped to the two women in the corner, and he was on his feet, large hands shivering above the Druid's shoulders before anyone could stop him.  
  
As his hamster kept making noises at him, he slowly relaxed his arms, instead settling down by the cleric's feet, gazing at her worriedly as he wordlessly handed her Boo for comfort.  
  
By the door, Viconia and Negrath were fighting to hold Nalia back, as Yoshimo set to work on the lock.  
  
After a few long moments of annoyed muttering, the Kara-Turan sighed contentedly as his metallic opponent gave in to his will.  
  
But, not did the lock *click*, before a cold shiver ran down his spine, causing him to dive sideways, rolling to his feet as a horizontal pillar of fire slammed into the door, setting it afire even as it blew it apart, continuing into the room beyond.  
  
A monstrous bellow sounding from inside, the flaming lance went out like a candle, the sounds of a fall reaching the thief's sharp ears from where his companions had held their employer fast.  
  
Making sure his bow was ready, and the arrow unhurt, he danced away from the door as the long-fingered claws from the first troll to reach the door, raked past where he had stood.  
  
Not wishing to take the fight to the beasts home ground, as it were, Negrath shouted for Jaheira to get Aerie somewhere she'd be safer, and to Minsc to get his blade out and swinging.  
  
The two companions looking at each other briefly, Minsc nodded, picking the Avariel up as the Druid took her place against the trolls.  
  
Negrath gritting his teeth at that, remembering all too well the times similar behavior had left them almost a Druid short, he nevertheless decided to ignore it, charging headfirst at the large creature that had just squeezed through the opening offered by the decimated door.  
  
Viconia held back only long enough to throw a meaningful look at the Paladin who had taken up position behind them, tired limbs working as he made sure he could still swing his blade sufficiently well.  
  
Muttering to himself, the aging warrior almost smiled;  
  
-"Who knows, dark elf…soon, -you- might owe -me-…"  
  
  
  
Wiping sweat from his face, wincing as the motion informed him of multiple small wounds and bruises, Negrath looked down at the smoldering heap of what had been the lead troll.  
  
For some reason, it had tried to talk to him…  
  
He snorted, rubbing his nose to ease the resulting ache; the day he listened to a leader of such creatures, were the day he'd take up a fiddle and flute.  
  
Pondering that for a moment or two, he blinked, realizing what he was doing, and chuckled wryly at the smoking pile at his feet;  
  
-"Not that easy it will be."  
  
Looking up at the throne filling the end of the hall, his light mood vanished instantly;  
  
They had indeed been to late…  
  
Aerie still holding the scrolls Nalia had handed her as thanks, looking uncertain what to do with them, the young noble had not moved since kneeling beside the headless body of her father.  
  
Minsc, looking sorrowfully at the young rogue's back, looked as though he wished he'd taken up a more magicly potent profession.  
  
Turning to Yoshimo, still standing near the door, the Kensai became aware of Keldorn and Viconia looking at each other with what looked like the most reluctant respect he had seen since…well, since being witness to the meeting between Dynaheir and Edwin, on the bridge into Nashkell…  
  
Not a word passed between them as he could hear, but still they seemed to agree on some unknown fact…possibly that neither would attempt to assassinate the other, he chuckled grimly to himself.  
  
Suddenly tired beyond all reason, he stumbled toward the massive stone structure erected there at the back of the room, the edge of which Lord de'Arnise's head would have rested, had he still had one…  
  
Sitting heavily in the makeshift throne, his eyes slid shut, and he was asleep by the time Aerie turned to find out what she had heard.  
  
Studying the sight for a while, almost distractedly, she smiled to herself, deciding that it was a much more pleasing thing to see.  
  
Sitting down on the ground as if to meditate, she arranged the "gift"- scrolls in a neat pile beside her, and settled in to look at him, as if keeping watch of his movements.  
  
And there the group found her, upon waking from their rest in the other room.  
  
The body hidden by a travelling cloak found upstairs, Nalia were able to study the tableau with the proper detachment, smiling widely to herself as she made her decision.  
  
Hoping she had judged him correctly, she woke him, asking if he would not mind having a little talk with her…"in private", she added, giving the others a pointed look.  
  
Looking at her with some suspicion, he remembered the events and discoveries of the previous, late evening…  
  
Gesturing for someone to wake the Avariel, he muttered, almost to himself;  
  
-"You may go."  
  
Keldorn looking at him oddly, and Viconia grinning as if she had been waiting for it since first meeting him, they all nevertheless left, some even giving a slight bow as they did so, a companionable chuckle appearing to be the sound of the day.  
  
……..  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, then….May I once again point out, that I rarely give details that should be known to anyone having played the game?  
  
That would of course mean that one would have to play the game to the end to get full value, but hey; ain't that the way with all game/book/series- fanfic?  
  
Well, on to BG1, then…(ToB having malfunctioned, then failed completely, and coin being a tad too short for that kind of purchase as this is written…It will happen, though…have no fear () 


	5. It 'starts'...

Entering the main balcony of his newly acquired fortress, Negrath surveyed the surrounding landscape with a thoughtful expression on his face...  
  
Downstairs, in the main hall, his friends were still doing their best to empty the cellar's supply of wine, or see just how far the servants could be pressed before loosing their cool, if they weren't simply wandering the halls of their new home.  
  
Idly wondering where the Drow was, he was not surprised to find her gliding up to stand beside him at the banister.  
  
-"I thought the Drow preferred to stay away from the sun?" he queried, referring to the setting orb of light which, in the final stages of day, burned so brightly, yet so dimly, so as to make ignoring it impossible.  
  
That it stared them right in the face, didn't exactly help matters...  
  
-"I have had to get used to a lot of things around you, human." Were the reply, traces of the loathing she held for his race still evident.  
  
Warring with it since he had first heard her speak, having rescued her from a mob of angry townsfolk intending to burn her, were a distinct tone of gratefulness.  
  
-"Anything in particular you'd like to blame me for?"  
  
Glancing at her as she remained silent, he found her looking at him with eyes that told him she didn't have a single one...and hated herself for it.  
  
-"Suit yourself." He told her, before turning to go back downstairs and join the rest of his merry companions, smiling as he, a ways down the stairs, heard light feet following him...  
  
  
  
Upon entering the main hall, he was greeted by the sight of a room in utter chaos.  
  
In the middle of a sea of broken chairs, melted plates, and an assortment of food items evidently used as projectiles, he saw his companions, kneeling around a figure that could only be that of his strongest fighter.  
  
Joining them, he found that the big lug seemed to be merely asleep...looking at the faces around him, he discovered that two were missing;  
  
Viconia, who had stopped at the bottom of the stairs, presumably as surprised at the scene as he had been, and Korgan.  
  
-"What happened here? And why weren't I called for?"  
  
-"As I can recall things," Jaheira began, "That greasy little dwarf you insisted on having follow us, managed the incredible feat of stupidity it is to speak badly of the dead...one specific, in this case, whose memory it was particularly moronic to spit on..."  
  
-"I take it we're not talking about the valiant Khalid?"  
  
-"No," were the toneless reply, as she looked right at him, "had that been the case, he would be dead now, strangled in his bed by vines grown for that specific purpose."  
  
-"Am I to believe that a diminutive dwarf actually insulted...her...in Minsc's presence?"  
  
-"In Minsc's -armed- presence."  
  
-"a bigger evidence of brainrot, I doubt it's possible to produce."  
  
-"Oh, it's possible...it's simply to make your comment about Khalid, in spite." The Druid stated.  
  
-"...I believe you. Anyway," he continued, looking at the others, " where's the fool now?"  
  
-"In his room, where I hope he stays!" exclaimed Aerie.  
  
-"No danger of him doing anything else, I should think." Keldorn stated.  
  
-"He knows that if anything were to happen to Minsc while we're here, all blame will land squarely on his shoulders. And he won't be going anywhere near our dear giant again, if either of them has anything to say about it...all you see around us is a product of the Bearded One attempting to defend himself, or simply hide...uselessly, of course.  
  
As soon as Aerie arrived, she put the berserker to sleep as fast as I have ever seen it done.  
  
As you came down, we were wondering how to get him upstairs...there's not enough strength potions to quite complete the task without us passing out in his room."  
  
-"There's for only hiring women and old men," Negrath mused, to which his friends only replied with a slightly wounded silence...they knew whatever comment he made, were based on the facts pertaining to that particular situation...  
  
As it was, only three in the room had any chance of making a useful addition of strength to the task of carrying Minsc upstairs...and Minsc was one of them.  
  
-"Well, then. Viconia, go get some pillows and a cover or two from his room...And if you can find something to put between him and the floor, bring that too.  
  
Jaheira, help her. The rest of you...help the servants clean up this mess."  
  
-"Lad, I'm aware that you rule these lands in Nalia's place, but within our group you have no right to order any of us about, seeing that we're supposed to be equals. If I help the servants, it will be because I wish to help, not because a Bhaalspawn from Candlekeep's dusty tomes tells me to."  
  
-"...I'm sorry if anything else were perceived as my intention...I just thought I should spare you the trouble of offering."  
  
-"Then why deal Aerie the same blow? She's an avariel, and therefore more suited to your position than your kind ever will be...nothing personal."  
  
-"Do I sense a degree of self-restraint, Keldorn?"  
  
-"Indeed."  
  
-"Then I shall relieve you of that, at least. And do not think I expect you to help them do all of it. How far you'll stretch your hand of aid, is up to you. Good night, sir Knight."  
  
-"Good night, my friend."  
  
  
  
------  
  
  
  
Wandering into Viconia's room around midnight, he found that she was already awake.  
  
-"I assume that it wasn't the sound of my boots that made my presence known?"  
  
-"No, it was your human stench. It travels three spear-lengths ahead of you at all times...one should think you could afford a bath on your busy schedule."  
  
The admonishment were delivered in an even, chill tone, that made him think she had been woken long enough beforehand to actually grow bored waiting for him...  
  
-"I have been thinking."  
  
-"About what? How to best annoy your travelling companions?"  
  
-"No. About how to make you like me. I thank you for the idea of a bath."  
  
-"And that honesty of yours! Do you simply not know how to keep a secret, or are you more addled than Minsc?"  
  
-"Have you ever listened to some of the things he says Boo tells him? The two of them shares a mind more worthy of respect than any you, or I, have ever met, milady."  
  
-"You are the keeper of this place, not I."  
  
-"Would you accept a proposal to share the ownership, then?"  
  
-"...are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"  
  
-"I do believe so, yes."  
  
-"Do you know I could kill you where you stand?"  
  
-"Yes."  
  
-"Then why?"  
  
-"I'm curious."  
  
-"...go take that bath, human. You need it," Viconia finally stated, turning away from him in her bed.  
  
Repeating the gesture where he stood, he walked out the door in search of a tub and a servant that knew how to fill it... 


	6. Chapter 5

Refreshed to within an inch of his life, Negrath found that the suggestion had been a good one.  
  
He wondered if the new, plant-based smells the servants had bathed him in(they had insisted upon putting him through the entire ritual, as was fitting a lord), would be available at the various inns he no doubt would continue to sleep in once they left the Keep.  
  
Assuming that the rest of the group would be unhappy with him if he woke them before sunrise, he wandered into the library to find a good book.  
  
…And that's where Jaheira found him, once the others had gathered for breakfast.  
  
-"What are you doing?" she queried, sitting down beside him at the reading table.  
  
-"Reading about prophecies."  
  
-"Yes, I reckon one such as you would want to stay updated on those."  
  
Catching her tone of irony, he glanced at her with a smile;  
  
-"Not about the Bhaalspawn."  
  
-"What, then?"  
  
-"Prophecies that has failed to come true."  
  
-"...well, I assume you do not count your own amongst those?"  
  
-"I see no reason to do that."  
  
-"...so to speak." She added for him.  
  
Smiling, he rose, closing the book he was reading, and started towards the door to the hall;  
  
-"I guess I'd best get to the meal before Minsc empties their kitchen as well."  
  
-"He seemed to be on his way to do just that as I went looking for you." Jaheira replied, falling into step beside him.  
  
-"Then let's hope he has not succeeded yet."  
  
  
  
No doubt Minsc would have done just that, had he not been the one offering up some of his food once the groups "decider" had been seated, grinning at the astonished looks all around;  
  
-"Boo knew." He explained briefly, before resuming the attack on what little was left of his meal...  
  
-"Thanks, Minsc." Negrath replied politely, smile still on his face as he dug in with a ferocity to rival the large ranger, and send what servants still remained almost running towards the kitchen, presumably to scrounge up whatever food was left, in order to give him a taste of how keep-owners were supposed to eat.  
  
Grinning at their antics, seen through the corner of his eyes, he returned his attention to the task at hand; finishing his meal before Minsc...  
  
Looking confused at him for a few seconds, Minsc smiled, almost mischievously, and put boo down on the table, handing the rodent a chicken leg.  
  
-"Not fair." Negrath smiled, before resuming his part of the makeshift "race".  
  
-"Oh, fair." Minsc objected;  
  
-"Minsc and Boo up against the offspring of God's."  
  
-"Oh, all right." Were the quick reply, grin threatening to hamper Negrath's eating abilities...  
  
-"…Now I understand why males ended up as the weaker part of the Drow." Were Viconia's laconic statement, before the table erupted in laughter.  
  
  
  
As the servants performed their after-meal duties, the group gathered at a table in the main hall downstairs, all eyes turned to Negrath, to hear his suggestions for where to go next.  
  
-"I've been going through my notes, and have found that I've completely forgotten the plea from that little guy outside the Coronet. Supposedly something about animals attacking the city of Trademeet...Jaheira?"  
  
-"I was wondering when you'd get around to that."  
  
-"Then why did you not remind me?"  
  
-"I trusted you would remember, sooner or later...and, had I started to remind you...you might not have gone at all."  
  
-"...A definite possibility. Thanks for your fate in me."  
  
-"I'm not alone in having that." The Druid added silently.  
  
The look that followed the statement, told him that the "other" were the one who, according to her, recently had taken to wander invisibly in front of them, a satisfied smile on his face...  
  
-"I appreciate that." were his low-voiced reply, before turning his attention back to the group as a whole;  
  
-"So we agree that we have no more pressing matters than this?  
  
Viconia?"  
  
-"Just keep us out of the Underdark, and you can tell us to walk across worlds, human. Whether we choose to obey, is another matter entirely."  
  
-"I'll remember that.  
  
Minsc?"  
  
-"Will Minsc have to slay defenseless creatures of nature?"  
  
-"Depends...you may have to take down a few in our search for their cause to attack a town they have not bothered previously. You with us?"  
  
With a look in his eyes telling them that in his mind he was already boot- to-moral with whatever evil caused the "defenseless" animals to do what they did, Minsc nodded, almost malevolently;  
  
-"Minsc and Boo will travel with Negrath."  
  
Snapping out of his daydreaming, he added, giving the table a single, heavy strike;  
  
-"And we will travel now!"  
  
-"We'll be going as soon as we have clear that it is all we will need to do for a while...Druid business tends to demand a week or two, at the very least, eh, Jaheira?"  
  
Smiling slightly, she nodded; so it did.  
  
-"Keldorn? You with us?"  
  
-"The sooner I can turn my blade against human opponents again, the sooner I'll be happy."  
  
-"Agreed." were Jaheira's answering comment.  
  
-"And you have no intention of being the "Lady of the Manor", Aerie?"  
  
The avariel simply shook her head.  
  
-"Well, then. Domo!"  
  
Having recently entered the room by way of a nearby staircase, the man who where Negrath's eyes and ears in the Keep, wandered over, clearly wondering what the Lord wanted of him.  
  
-"Domo, I'd like to suggest a few of the hidden doors here in the keep replaced with real ones...would make maneuvering it a whole lot easier for all of us...and whoever else would be dropping by. Care to listen?"  
  
-"Always, My lord." the man said, taking the seat on Negrath's right, recently vacated by the Drow that for some reason never were to be found far away from his new master...  
  
As Negrath began explaining, the Major Domo gestured at a nearby servant, who, from whatever shelf they had been hidden in, got him the plans for the building.  
  
Soon enough, the two Keep-managers were busy discussing which secrets that would be best served by being replaced with actual doors, and which that would be better off staying secret, paying no heed to the rest of the group, that departed to their separate rooms to get ready for the journey ahead.  
  
  
  
Upon setting foot on Trademeet soil, the adventurers were beset by creatures they, if ever, had expected to find in the pens of the Copper Coronet, if they at all had previous knowledge of them.  
  
A great, dotted cat, a vampiric wolf, and several other more or less magical creatures of the wild variety.  
  
Fortunately, the town still had able men and women to stave of the common threat, and soon joined in the uneven battle.  
  
Negrath noticed that Minsc and Jaheira were as precise in their strikes as only true protectors of life could be, and that Minsc rarely struck at a creature that did not attack him or Aerie directly.  
  
Viconia, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to go up close and personal with the four-legged opponents, perhaps to prove to herself that she still could, or simply to re-live the justice of killing the farmer and his sons.  
  
Keldorn took a rather unusual approach; he picked an animal that no-one else could currently handle, and basically gave it the flat of his blade, a thorough trashing sending it yelping in short order.  
  
Personally, Negrath felt no joy in the four-legged bodies he could see from earlier attacks on the town, but simply cut wherever his enchanted katanas could have an effect.  
  
A few close calls and a pile of fur-covered bodies later, they were approached by someone who looked like she had gotten used to the sight without having wanted to.  
  
in clipped tones, she told Negrath that help would be appreciated, but that a visit to the mayor would clear things up for everyone involved.  
  
Having received directions Negrath led his group into the city proper, catching the oh-so-sweet tones of yet another exchange between two of his female companions...something about...soaking a parade?  
  
Shaking his head in confusion, but unwilling to ask, he turned down the street where the mayor's house were supposed to be, wishing to get together with the only family he had left, as soon as possible... 


	7. Chapter 6

Having gotten the few clues the mayor could supply them with, they escorted an imprisoned Druid out of town, and, having made sure whoever looked like they might pursue him thought better of it, bought themselves a good nights sleep in the nearby pub, only to spend the following day perusing the city sights, separately or in groups...  
  
Negrath, having no real interest in cities, found himself pondering Viconia's "confession" of a few days past;  
  
Having been violently mistreated at the hands of a farmer and his sons, she had taken a revenge worthy of...well, worthy of his father.  
  
He could not stop thinking that the one to tame that snowstorm ought to know what he was doing, to the exclusion of whatever else he might have learned up to that point.  
  
He began wondering if it would be worth it to see if he could manage her...at least it might calm the group down a little...  
  
In the back of his mind, a well-known and thoroughly hated voice suggested that if she dumped him(which he considered more than likely, if ever they got close enough to give her the chance) the two others might not be as interested in a closer relationship...Aerie might even leave the group altogether.  
  
Hearing a knock on his door, he barely had time to turn his head toward it, before the wooden barricade swung aside, and Viconia entered, closing the door behind her with a casual gesture, before seating herself in the rooms only piece of furniture aside from the bed he had thrown himself onto; the chair beside it.  
  
Leaning back on it, as though relaxing, she seemed to consider the resulting increase in distance a small, but definite plus.  
  
At his quizzical look, she replied;  
  
-"I've been down by the tents at the outskirts of this big heap of rock. You know what I found?"  
  
-"No, what?"  
  
-"A small group of d'jinni that apparently has monopolized the town trade. what do you think of that?"  
  
-"That I do not know why you would want to tell me of this?"  
  
-"Just a reminder from my more shady existence...a thief can't steal if the merchants keep tabs on every item they got, now can she?"  
  
-"Guess not...but then again, other skills any true thief has, is to elude followers and to distract guards, is it not?  
  
Besides, you have no need of stealing when you are with us?"  
  
-"Call it a service for those I used to belong to then."  
  
-"Ah, you want me to make sure the thieves of this town has stuff to steal?"  
  
-"Negrath, the "thieves" of this "town" is pretty much restricted to stealing things they can make a personal use of. By Shar, the townsfolk know them by name!"  
  
-"I take it they do not steal by pretending to buy, then?" he smiled.  
  
-"No, they do not." She answered, disregarding the humor of his comment.  
  
-"And they are helped by these city-dwellers, but it's never enough…I should know."  
  
-"I guess you should. I've been thinking of this man you talked about..."  
  
-"Want to hear of another?" she suddenly smiled, giving him the feeling of being a mouse to her cat.  
  
-"Not really. I was just wondering...do you think there's any chance of you cooling of a little in your dealings with Aerie?  
  
She is loud enough without having to complain about your version of care."  
  
-"Complained, has she?" the Drow replied innocently.  
  
-"Aplenty. But I consider that a mere test, compared to what I'll hear from you."  
  
A sudden flare of anger, before her trademark ignorance was back;  
  
-"What are you saying, Negrath? You expect your slave to complain about the way you whip her?"  
  
-"I've never whipped you, and you know it. No, I expect you to drown me in sugar."  
  
-"If I could expect to get out of the city alive, I'd gladly do so."  
  
-"I meant verbally."  
  
-"Oh."  
  
He could have sworn he saw disappointment in her face...or was that just another act?  
  
Oh, that woman made his head hurt on so many levels...  
  
-"Are we going to do something about it then?" she prodded a moment later.  
  
-"Where would this little assignment take us? I assume you will not suggest wiping those smokefolk out?"  
  
-"I'm Drow, not a brainrot-victim! No, it will take us, as I understand it, to pretty much the same area as the fat guy told us to visit. That Druid place...or at least somewhere thereabouts. Aerie could probably tell exactly, with that farsight of hers...foreseen that the brat can do a thing correctly.  
  
Oh, I forgot..."she continued, as he was about to reply;  
  
-"Of course she'll manage. Love manages, is that not the saying?"  
  
-"What are you insinuating, woman?" Negrath objected, sitting up to sit at the edge of his bed, looking at the Drow with an expression of confusion and annoyance at her constant mindgames.  
  
-"You mean you haven't noticed?" came a voice from the door.  
  
Turning towards it, he saw Jaheira closing it behind her, before taking her place opposite Viconia.  
  
The fact that the Druid had to stand, had Viconia grimace, as it forced her to stand as well, to maintain her image of not being weaker than the magic- wielding Harper.  
  
Jaheira looked squarely at Viconia for a moment, recognizing her move for what it was, before turning back to Negrath with a curious expression.  
  
-"You mean to tell me that you have not noticed how she behaves around you?"  
  
-"Not much different from when around anyone else..."  
  
-"You have not had a moment alone with her then?"  
  
-"Why should I want to?"  
  
-"It seems he's more ignorant than we thought possible, Viconia" Jaheira commented, looking across the bed at the Drow.  
  
-"More ignorant than -you- thought possible, Harper, though I'm running out of male Drow, to put below him, as well."  
  
-"Perfect!" Negrath exclaimed, annoyance in his voice;  
  
-"The one time you agree about something, it's my low intelligence!"  
  
-"Well, what else shall two who compete for you agree on?"  
  
-"The reasons why their competing?!?"  
  
-"He has a point, Drow."  
  
-"But do you really want to praise him in his presence?"  
  
-"Not in yours, that's for sure."  
  
-"Deflected."  
  
-"Huh?" Were Negrath's reply, fitting the females "official" assessment of his intelligence.  
  
-"Right back at me." Jaheira explained.  
  
-"Oh."  
  
-"I suggest we resume this battle where the prize won't be distracted by it." Viconia commented, as though the Kensai on the bed were no more than an intelligent dog...which he probably wasn't, to her.  
  
-"Agreed." the Druid nodded, stepping over to the door, and opening it.  
  
-"After you?"  
  
-"No. Negrath first, then, when neither of us has anything here to do, then it won't matter who leaves first.  
  
And you are not to go back in here until we're both out of the building."  
  
-"???"  
  
-"I must say, Drow, that must be taken straight from your own experience from the Underdark, so thorough and devoid of unclear points it is."  
  
-"No, it is from my training. I simply considered how I could have you leave with myself staying behind, and then found ways of stopping it. Of course you cannot come up with any way to cheat yourself back here?"  
  
-"Not without doing so openly, no. But then this is not all that complicated a thing to avoid, here..."  
  
-"Excuse me, ladies..."Negrath began, unable to help feeling intimidated as the two women turned annoyed eyes at him.  
  
-"Wasn't the agreement that you should -not- fight over me here?"  
  
-"I don't know about his intelligence, but the boy has memory." commented Viconia, before Negrath continued, internal protests ignored;  
  
-"Mind you, I wouldn't hate seeing the two of you go at it..."  
  
Viconia looked at him as though he had transformed into what she had earlier "admitted" to comparing him to.  
  
Jaheira looked oddly at him, turning towards the door, but stopping as she remembered that the Drow had not moved.  
  
Then they both simply looked at him...something that were somehow more frightening than their earlier annoyance.  
  
His mind eventually figured out that they both evidently took their little arrangement seriously, and was waiting for him to remove their reason for staying in the room.  
  
Getting to his feet, he shook his head in resignation, but wisely held his tongue, as he walked out the door, waiting in the hallway for them to leave.  
  
Standing at the other side of the door, they appeared to judge the distance from the door to where he stood.  
  
Casting a suspicious glance at each other, they seemed to judge it safe, and Jaheira graciously left the room.  
  
Walking a step or two towards the stairs, she turned to make sure Viconia followed.  
  
She didn't.  
  
-"Drow, where are you going?!?" she spat, calm momentarily broken.  
  
-"To my room, of course. You think I care how long this creature is without a bed?"  
  
To Negrath;  
  
-"You should be used to sleeping on the floor by now."  
  
Sharing a look of mutual amusement, the two women left him where he stood, Jaheira shaking her head and laughing to herself as she descended. 


	8. Chapter 7

Having pondered whether or not to brave opposing them, the Bhaalspawn decided better of it, and went downstairs to the pub itself, with the serious intent of drinking 'til the problems the two females no doubt would cause for his inner balance, were utterly forgotten.  
  
Buying himself a Shadowdark, he sat at a table by the door, back to the wall.  
  
Glancing around, he became aware of Minsc looking at him from a table in the corner, as far away from the door as he could come.  
  
As Negrath discovered him, the ranger got up from his table, the little rodent he cared so well for sitting calmly on his broad left shoulder, and alekeg in hand.  
  
Sitting down at Negrath's table, he put the creature down beside his ale, and stared thoughtfully at the Kensai before speaking;  
  
-"Minsc would know if we would need to kill more animals like the poor kittens that were sent against us when we arrived?"  
  
Giving a slight smile at Minsc's description of the large cats that very well could have torn them to pieces had they been but a few hands more, Negrath shook his head;  
  
-"Not if we are careful to avoid them, I should think.  
  
I reckon you would be able to look around on your own, once we get there, if Aerie performs some of her stronger invisibility tricks on you?"  
  
-"Minsc will look under every stone and behind every straw in search of his enemies, and if the witch can make her protector invisible…which Boo knows she can…the faster butts will be kicked!"  
  
-"Glad to hear it, Minsc. Why don't you go tell her of our idea?"  
  
-"Minsc and Boo are on their way, and thanks you for your plan."  
  
Watching the bouncer-candidate exit the building, he turned to see Viconia come sauntering down the stairs.  
  
-"I thought I'd find you here…Males always turn to drink when they think they have problems." Was her comment, upon taking the ranger's vacated seat.  
  
-"You mean I don't?  
  
I have the two of you tossing verbal daggers at each other, more than a few of which is aimed at me, if I'm unfortunate enough to be within your line of sight."  
  
-"I've never thrown daggers at you,…"  
  
-"…But you'd like to try, right?"  
  
She just smiled.  
  
-"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, realization dawning on him.  
  
-"What?"  
  
-"Now you're with me…and Jaheira is somewhere out in the city…"  
  
-"Forest, more than likely."  
  
-"Forest, then…my point is, as I'm sure yours was as well, that she isn't here…and you are!"  
  
-"It can think!" Viconia stated, feigning surprise.  
  
-"And therefore my value drops, eh?"  
  
Lowering her voice, she leaned across the table, her tone a cat's purr;  
  
-"Far from it."  
  
Keeping her position just -that- much longer, she leaned back in her chair, leaving him momentarily puzzled.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder exactly how her teachers had gone about creating these skills of hers…he knew what she was, what she could do in most respects, and where she was from…and yet he had the hardest of times figuring out when she was purely acting, and when he might just be hearing the real thing.  
  
As a result, he found walking barefoot across lava a relaxing holiday compared to a lengthy discussion with her.  
  
He had, with varying degree of luck, used his Kensai balance of mind to maneuver the reefs of her conversation…as it was, he decided to give honesty another go with her;  
  
-"Viconia, you are an outmost beautiful creature, the color of your skin only enhancing it. I do not know if that's because of my heritage, but it does.  
  
However, I can do well and good without wondering whether you'll tear my head off or drag me in amongst the trees every time you open your mouth!  
  
-"Oh, so the great death-dealer can't handle ordinary conversation?"  
  
-"ORDINARY CONVERSATION???" the Kensai yelled, calm utterly shattered as he realized she might just be giving him facts…  
  
-"You think I'm difficult to figure out, do you? Tell me, human, have you ever talked to –any- Drow before me?"  
  
-"…no…no, I haven't."  
  
-"Then I can tell you that I've known Drow -males- that would make you tear your head of in an attempt to understand them. You wouldn't last a second in the Underdark, if you were unfortunate enough to get into conversation with a single one of our priestesses."  
  
-"I'll take your word for it. Who knows, we might have to go there someday."  
  
-"…"  
  
-"What? Did -I- tongue-tie –you- for a change?"  
  
-"Swear that you will have no intention of ever going there. Swear it, or you'll have a lot more physical things to deal with that verbal daggers!"  
  
-"Any suggestion as to on what?"  
  
-"……Candlekeep! Swear on your childhood in Candlekeep that you will not take me there!"  
  
-"…"  
  
Shooting up from her chair as stung by a bee, she tossed the table aside, and pushed him and his chair flush against the wall an arms length behind him  
  
-"You expected me to make you swear on something that meant nothing to you, didn't you? Making the act of breaking it irrelevant!  
  
Suddenly, the smile was back, albeit briefly:  
  
-"You learn fast."  
  
Getting up, she dragged him with her, bringing him flush with her body, closer than he had ever thought he'd get…and, as he looked into her eyes, he decided it was a tad too close for comfort…  
  
-"Now swear." Was her toneless statement, giving him the idea that her previous outburst definitively had been part of "the real thing".  
  
As he pondered how to avoid this dilemma( his interest in bringing her to the underdark where so multi-layered that he would have trouble explaining them properly, if she asked), he came to notice that her hands were going through motions he had not seen her perform before…but had it been possible for her to cast two spells at once, it would have to be…  
  
**bad news,** he decided, as she lifted them up for him to inspect; one had an ominous red aura, while the other seemed to radiate a serene white, a bizarre sight considering the tone of her skin…  
  
-"Listen, manling." She whispered, although it sounded more like a hiss, no sign of the strain the dual concentration had to put her under, evident;  
  
-"One of these will delay our journey considerably, as we wait for you to recover from your journey to the other side…the other can anchor you on this side for quite some time…which you get to feel, depends on how much I trust your sincerity.  
  
Well, Negrath? Do you intend to ever bring me home?"  
  
**An opening(*1)!** he thought, relief washing through his Kai-enhanced mind.  
  
-"I swear, on my memory of Candlekeep, that I'll never take you home!"  
  
Looking oddly at him, she let her hands drop out of sight, only to rest her arms on his shoulders…  
  
Feeling them both bend, he steeled himself for the punishment,…and looked dazedly at her, as the well-known warmth of the strongest healing spell in her arsenal took effect, the fingers of her other hand gently brushing his hair as she smiled;  
  
-"How can I punish such an ardent pupil?"  
  
Glancing towards the door, she bent his head closer to her own, and gave his nose a flick of her tongue…then she was gone, as far as he could see, mysterious creaking noises rapidly ascending the stairs.  
  
Feeling slightly off-balance, as though just having reached his capacity for alcohol, he slumped back in his chair, looked morosely at the table for a moment, inwardly surprised at the distance it had covered, before following a sudden notion that he should probably see who had sent the Drow running,…or whatever it was she had done…  
  
He was unable to produce any surprise at seeing his ever-faithful, "recently" widowed Druid staring back at him, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
By the time he had found out that he should probably say something, she had disappeared back outside, nary a sound betraying she had ever been there.  
  
  
  
  
  
*1: Home; underdark for her, Candlekeep for him… :) 


	9. chapter 8

-"Jaheira!" the young swordswinger called, stumbling slightly as he pushed through the door, momentarily spotting her running towards the northern town border, in all probability intending to getting into the forest beyond as quickly as her legs could carry her.  
  
As he rounded the house she had disappeared behind, he stopped: in front of him where a wall that, if it were the wall of a flat-topped house, could have sheltered Minsc without a problem.  
  
Atop that, where spikes he had no interest in challenging the effect of. He idly wondered if she had cared what she risked in her need to reach green growing things…  
  
Making an effort, he closed his eyes, gathering his mind about himself like a cloak…a cloak inside of which nothing mattered.  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked at the imposing wall,…and saw naught but a path he could walk.  
  
Grabbing hold of the top of the stone wall, he swung himself up to stand hip to point with the spikes that had just recently been the most intimidating sight around…now, it wasn't even that:  
  
Grabbing hold of two of them, just below the jagged point, where the "handle" still were smooth, he vaulted over, releasing them as he flew across the border of local civilization, and landed in a crouch, a weapon aimed at the fleeing Harper.  
  
In his state of not caring what he saw, her tracks could just as well have been signs the size of Minsc's blade.  
  
But in the back of his mind, he still cared, and used the information gained through his relaxed, Kai-enhanced senses, to propel the lethal weapon his body where, even without his blades, in a quick-footed pursuit.  
  
Soon, he had gained sight of her, and not really wanting to make a tackle his first action towards her, kept a steady pace, following at a safe distance ("safe" being relative, considering he was chasing a Druid through a forest)  
  
Seeing her slow down, evidently entering an area of the animal-plagued woodlands she felt particularly comfortable in, he decided to switch tactics slightly, and began taking an active interest in the outcome of the makeshift chase;  
  
Slowly moving closer, he danced from tree to tree, hiding behind a bush or two if no tree were near enough to be convenient, and eventually found himself eye to eye with a misty-eyed Druid, staring blankly at him from where she sat, leaning against one of the more massive trees he had seen, it would probably require at least four of Minsc to form a circle around it…  
  
Returning his now Kai-free attention to his companion, he concluded that he probably wouldn't help matters by staying hidden when she obviously had seen him. He could only guess at her reason for keeping quiet…and his guess would have made no sense if it hadn't been for her numerous little "talks" with him…most of them made before Viconia had joined, he suddenly remembered.  
  
Finding no words, he simply sat down beside her, looking at her from the corner of his eyes…she had made no sign of being aware of his presence.  
  
-"Jaheira,…"he began, shutting his mouth like a rat trap when she turned to look at him.  
  
-"Tell me." She demanded hoarsely, "tell me that you do not prefer the thought of her over the thought of me. Tell Me."  
  
-"I…what thought would that be?" he queried dumbly, attempting to buy precious moments…he didn't deal well with women in such conditions…not at all.  
  
-"Don't play the fool, when you already got me in that role! Tell Me!"  
  
-"I…I prefer neither."  
  
-"Aerie, then?" her tone had lessened somewhat in intensity as that possibility presented itself…  
  
-"No, I do not consider her at all."  
  
-"Then at least do her the favor of telling her so! Or are you perhaps afraid that she'll leave with all the precious mage-spells you've gotten her?"  
  
-"…no…"  
  
-"Then why!?!"  
  
The thing that had prevented her from speaking before, had evidently taken a quick vacation, he mused, wondering what to say, and relieved that the business with Viconia seemed to have left her mind entirely…  
  
Seemed to.  
  
-"Spells are the bread and butter for a spellcaster. What do you think you are doing, tossing them spells they normally would have had to look for in a hundred libraries to piece together?  
  
And to give Viconia the spell of Ultimate Heal you found on that Gnoll? Are you aware how much more Aerie could have done with that?"  
  
-"I honestly thought you were sharing the spells more than one of you could use?"  
  
-"…Are you aware what a spellbook -means- to a spellcaster? Burn it, and you'll burn them with it!  
  
Every spell in that book is a quality she has above all others. Whatever spells she is the only one to have, she keeps close enough to engrave into her heart with the very parchment it's written on! And you expect them to SHARE?!?"  
  
-"…"  
  
-"How Khalid could accept that I walk with you, I'll never know…IRENICUS!!!" she suddenly yelled into the branches above them, making Negrath throw startled eyes upwards to see if the hated mage was really there, studying them with that blank gaze of his.  
  
Jaheira wasn't done with that;  
  
-"I'll hunt you to the ends of whatever realm you may escape to, and when I get my hands on your filthy hide, I'll make you wish you had been given to a mob of angry Drow!!!"  
  
-"And I believe Minsc will want a hand in that, as well…" she added, after a moments consideration.  
  
Turning to the human male beside her, he became aware of the reason her speech were no longer impeded, the block had elevated to her eyes, and now materialized itself as precious few, yet eternally heavy tears…though her eyes scorched his face with their fire:  
  
-"Male." She began, voice hoarse from the previous strain, combined with a measure of intent, rather than sadness;  
  
-"I will travel with you to find Irenicus and pay him back…once that is accomplished, you would be wise to watch your back…*Bhaalspawn. *"  
  
-"….I…I don't know what to say…"  
  
-"…get Aerie." Was her only reply, the stability of her tone belying the salty tears reforming in her eyes.  
  
-"I could…"  
  
He was interrupted as she slapped him soundly across the face, the force seemingly comparable to that of her magically enhanced quarterstaff.  
  
Glancing once at her face, he got to his feet and delegated every reserve of strength his Kensai physique could muster into his legs, being back over the wall and storming up the stairs of the inn within moments, praying to every divinity he could recall the name of that the cleric of that gnome- god would be in her room. He had no interest in failing this as well…who knew, Khalid might start haunting him instead… 


	10. chapter 9

Literally falling through the door of the avariel's room, Negrath looked on in a daze as she stood from her meditation corner and hurried over to help him up.  
  
Waving weakly with his hand, he could only gesture in the general direction of the forest, and stammer;  
  
-"Jah-Jah-Jaheira…needs you…"  
  
Out of breath, he could only plead with his eyes as she hesitated, apparently annoyed at his eagerness to have her help the Druid, probably assuming that it couldn't be very important since he hadn't called for Minsc or Keldorn.  
  
Wheezing as his strength returned, he played a hand Viconia would have appreciated;  
  
-"If…if you don't…she has…promised…to kill me."  
  
Well aware that she wouldn't be able to stop the Druid in such an endeavor before the Druid stopped her, she leapt to her feet, and hurried down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
Thanking those he could remember to have called to for help, he gratefully acknowledged that she made no call for any of the others, as she could be heard running downstairs and through the doors.  
  
  
  
Where he lay semi-breathless on the floor, just inside the wingless avariel's door, he gasped as he were grabbed by the shoulder and tossed onto his back.  
  
Looking down at him "from on high" were a very amused Drow cleric of Shar.  
  
His first coherent thought on his back being that the description probably wouldn't sit well with her if he told her about it, he idly wondered if she would be considered any kind of acceptable Drow by her own kind…her reaction to his suggestion of at one point having to go there, made him conclude that she probably wouldn't. On the other hand, her first actions on the surface would probably be received with great joy by the Underdark's entire population…  
  
Deciding to discard that train of thought, he became aware that she suddenly appeared closer…and no longer at an angle…  
  
-"Hmmm…"she mused aloud; "I don't think I've ever found you in a more suiting position…"  
  
-"Where were you when the rest of us set up camp?" he retorted, almost instinctively.  
  
-"Picking flowers to Minsc," She smiled; "But what you were supposed to answer, would be something along the lines of; "a rider, are you?"  
  
-"…"  
  
The while it took him to figure out exactly what she meant, where the time she spent kissing him oh-so-sweetly, and disappearing out of sight as quickly as she had come within it.  
  
  
  
Later that day, as Aerie and Jaheira returned from their "meditation session", as Negrath had explained to a Viconia that quite obviously didn't believe a single word, they where gathering at various tables in the pub, preparing to travel once more.  
  
Seeing Keldorn wave him over to his table, he walked to sit with his fellow, if older, warrior, gesturing for the man to speak his piece.  
  
-"I have been noticing things within the group that may cause problems should you attempt to deal with things as you have so far." Explained the Knight in hushed tones, unwilling to let the problems of their leader become common knowledge.  
  
-"What do you suggest, my friend?" the Kensai asked, just as quietly, though not as carefully.  
  
-"That you let the Avariel and the Drow go." Were the quick reply, followed by a look that made it quite clear that Keldorn considered it unlikely that either of the two elf-kin would neither want, nor be forced, to leave any time soon…  
  
-"I can tell you right now, for any number of reasons, that such a thing simply won't happen." Negrath stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
-"I know…" Keldorn sighed.  
  
-"Anything else?"  
  
-"Cut the excessive honesty. Going around complimenting or insulting folks simply because you feel they ought to know, is never going to do other than bad things to group morale."  
  
-"You should know, eh?" Negrath smiled.  
  
The Knight nodded stiffly.  
  
-"Well then, may I tell Aerie of my lack of interest in her before I start spewing lies?"  
  
-"That's not what I suggested, and you know it." Keldorn grunted companionable, standing as Aerie came down the stairs, backpack safely secured on Minsc's free shoulder…  
  
Standing to approach her, he took her by the arm and led her back upstairs, keeping the ranger where he was with a apologetic smile.  
  
Once back in her room, he let go of her arm and motioned for her to sit on the bed.  
  
Doing so, she looked at him as though unsure of whether or not to fear his next move.  
  
Settling down in a relaxed lotus-position, he looked up at her, wondering what words to use without causing the group permanent harm…  
  
Leaning forward, she gave a sad murmur;  
  
-"You don't love me, do you?"  
  
-"…how?"  
  
-"Jaheira told me." She replied tiredly, sitting up only to lie back on the covers.  
  
-"…you…seem to take it well…?" he carefully queried.  
  
-"Do I have a choice? Being part of this group have been my first real taste of life since…since…"  
  
-"..they captured you."  
  
Smiling, grateful for his reminder that the removal of her wings, although being the worst, were not the first bad thing to happen to her, she nodded;  
  
-"Since they captured me…and although Jaheira and that Drow…"  
  
-"Viconia." He interjected.  
  
Sitting up, she just Looked at him, assuring him that she knew that;  
  
-"…But that doesn't mean I have to use it all the time, now does it?"  
  
-"…I guess not."  
  
-"Good. As I said, Jaheira and the -Drow- have been less than civil at times, though I'm sure at least Jaheira will calm down now…and hopefully Viconia as well, once she understands that I…" she sighed; "that I'm not part of the competition…"  
  
-"You were, for a while, though." He allowed.  
  
A literal sunbeam of a smile spread across her face, as she leaned forward to almost rub noses with him;  
  
-"Really? What did I do wrong?"  
  
-"…nothing, really,…"he admitted, wondering how he was going to get out of this one… 


	11. Chapter 10

-"If I didn't do anything wrong, then…then why did you discard me?" she wondered, the earlier joy replaced with all-encompassing puzzlement.  
  
-"I…well, as I came to know you, you kept reminding me of Imoen…and what little thought I've idly pondered in my childhood in Candlekeep, I reckon she's off limits now." He smiled.  
  
-"Why?"  
  
-"…she, as I, is a child of Bhaal…Sarevok seemed to think I were the more interesting one though."  
  
-"…Bhaal?"  
  
-"…yes." He replied, momentarily stunned at the idea that she actually hadn't known…  
  
Staring blankly at him for a while, she suddenly jerked upright, scrambled to her feet, and hurried to the door, from where she looked back at him, eyes shifting between fear for herself and sadness for him;  
  
-"You know what might happen to you, don't you?"  
  
-"…What?", he questioned, grateful that she hadn't sealed his fate by running, crying and incomprehensible in fear, down the stairs to where they had left Minsc.  
  
-"…you…you read a lot in…Candlekeep?  
  
Didn't you?"  
  
-"A fair bit, yes, but mostly I trained with the guard…for some reason Gorion thought that best for one who couldn't recall whether he had memorized a ray of light or a fireball."  
  
Giving a slight smile, she asked if he could recall reading anything about Slayers…  
  
-"…one of the cloaks gods use to visit the world?"  
  
-"…one of the cloaks -Bhaal- used to visit the world…"she whispered, fleeing the room, leaving him to ponder exactly what he had read about the creature with the ominous name…  
  
And suddenly grew cold, as he realized what she was afraid of…what his inner voice might actually be…(!)  
  
Hurriedly, he climbed onto the bed, regained his position, and started going through every calming exercise he could recall ever having learned…ignorance, his earlier steadfast companion, had now become his worst enemy, only a hair's breadth lower than Irenicus…  
  
  
  
Having settled in a small clearing, a ways into the slightly darker area of the forest they had been directed to search first, the group watched as Aerie had her massive protector vanish from sight. With a slight squeak from Boo, the scout(s) ran off into the night…  
  
And a moment later, The rest of Negrath's companions became aware that they were not alone…from the shadows stepped a man who seemed like he was very nervous about something…Negrath stood, and approached him;  
  
-"Hello. I take it you are not after our blood?"  
  
-"Squirrels, no. I just want to advice you to clear out of here while you still got the chance…my…new leader…takes badly to visitors."  
  
-"Too bad for him, then."  
  
-"Her, sir. Too bad for her…but it won't be. She probably hears every word as we speak. Please, leave!"  
  
-"I've been talking to a Druid that called himself Cernd…what he said, fits somewhat badly with the picture you paint…or is the situation even worse than he thought?"  
  
-"I should believe so…the new leader of the Grove is…rather dark in her ways…we have similar goals, but she…she cares for no other life than that of the forest."  
  
-"So I think as well, sometimes." Muttered Jaheira, studying the tip of her heavily enchanted spear, before picking up her staff to move over to them.  
  
-"But you probably intend to stress the importance of NO other life…correct?"  
  
-"Quite so…no other life than the forest." Glancing around, as though looking for someone, the Druid opened his mouth to ask something, but closed it as he understood the look Jaheira gave him.  
  
Negrath, however, stole a glance around, just to make sure…no, no ghostly apparition in his footsteps as of yet. He hoped it would stay that way…  
  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to find Jaheira looking at him, casually ignoring the newcomer;  
  
-"Don't worry. He wouldn't do that…even if I wanted him to." she smiled slightly.  
  
-"Not to press the issue,…but was that all you wanted to tell me?" Negrath queried carefully.  
  
-"…No, I guess it wasn't. I'm sorry for the way I acted…I guess I still am a little over-sensitive to anything looking like a betrayal…and before you ask, no. The part of me that considers Khalid's death a betrayal is the kind of annoying little bug we all have to struggle with…although I would assume yours is a bit more difficult to ignore than most…" she studied his face for a bit.  
  
-"I wouldn't know. My training has given me much practice in the art of general ignorance…perhaps too much." He smiled.  
  
-"So it would seem…the "messenger boy" is gone," Viconia commented from across the tiny campsite.  
  
So he was…  
  
As Minsc returned, well over the time the invisibility could have maintained itself, but with a clean blade, They decided to wait 'til morning to follow the safest route he had found…  
  
  
  
……………………………………  
  
  
  
So, then; what do you think?  
  
Should I shower you in the leftover chapters of this?  
  
Or simply throw what's left on the fire?  
  
Nah, I care too much about my own work to ever do that…got an elfquest manuscript that'll simply NEVER be seen by anyone but me, I assure you…suffice to say, I wrote it over a period of 5-7 years, back while still in…well, let's call it youth-school, and leave it at that… :-P  
  
Either way; should I post the rest? (roughly about 30-40 chapters…and that's without the "sidebars" that probably will show up once I get to play the game again…not to mention ToB & NWN!!! 


	12. Chapter 11

As the first rays of light filtered through the towering trees, the small group gathered around the fire for a quick meal, before following Minsc deeper into a part of the forest that seemed unwilling to let go of their shadows, just because some yellow ball climbed into the sky…  
  
Unfortunately, a group could not work as a lone ranger might, especially seeing as they were unable to memorize enough invisibility spells to make it worth the effort…  
  
A ways in along a well-trodden path, they came across a bunch of giant spiders that definitely had no love for adventurers.  
  
That two of them could teleport, didn't help matters either…  
  
Ordering Aerie to stay where she was, Negrath drew his katanas, centered his mind, and led on into the buzzing leg-creatures, in passing noticing that Minsc evidently had no problem striking down these overgrown crypt- crawlers.  
  
Behind him, Jaheira instructed Viconia to tell the others to get the hell out of there once she were about to finish her Entangle, and started chanting.  
  
Familiar with the spell's time of preparation, Viconia kept her eye on whatever six-legged monstrosity were closest to her hammers, waiting until the absolute last moment before dropping a hammer to grab Negrath's shoulder with the freed hand, and pulling him backwards as she called to Minsc to retreat.  
  
As Negrath moved past her, and Minsc withdrew, she bent down, and in a flash were back up, swinging both hammers like they were bamboo-sticks, as the misfortune she had begun to take some pride in relying on, made sure she was among the victims of the rapidly growing vines suddenly erupting from the ground, grabbing every creature in the vicinity, save for a few that made it through to the others.  
  
Thanking Shar for her fortune, she happily dealt blows to two fellow prisoners that had been "grabbed" less than an arms length from her, a pair of beasts, that despite their size and aggressiveness, no longer had the option of withdrawing from her attacks.  
  
That she couldn't avoid their attacks either, didn't bother her in the least…  
  
Feeling her motions increase in velocity, she spared a glance and a maliciously joyful smile back at the avariel;  
  
-"Thank you!"  
  
Soon, her two opponents had had enough, and turned as much as they could in their green prison, intending to run away, unaware of the fact that they could not do so.  
  
Wrinkling her nose at them, she gave each a final strike with the hammers, before calling in Minsc's general direction;  
  
-"These are hamsterfood. Give me more!"  
  
Looking back, she found that the two teleporters had cheated(as were to be expected), and were now going at her friends from the other side.  
  
Gesturing at Aerie as the avariel moved to take up the new "safe" spot by Viconia, she tore at the suddenly oppressive vines surrounding and imprisoning her;  
  
-"Get me out of here! My hammers are still thirsty!"  
  
As the elven mage entered the motions of Remove Magic, Viconia locked eyes with one of the two free spiders, replacing a hammer in her belt, and preparing a Harm-spell with the free hand.  
  
As the restrictive magic let go, the vines, without a force to keep them up, fell slack to the ground around both Viconia and the lone spider that had been out of her reach.  
  
Slapping it with her Harm as it snickered over to Aerie, the Drow showed the mage over to her safe side, and instructed her to stay put.  
  
Dealing the still chittering arachnid a swing of her re-acquired hammer, she lifted both weapons over her head, charging at the blinker that apparently had singled her out as well…  
  
As some survival instinct within it triggered the teleport ability, two very heavy, very magical hammers smashed through its head, impaling it in the ground, eyes a horrid mess of fluids and flesh.  
  
A moment later, it's body popped into existence next to Minsc, staggered a few steps, before falling under the weight of a ferocious hamster…  
  
Spinning on her heal, Viconia remembered that Aerie had foregone memorizing her Magic Missile the previous evening, seeing as they were supposed to do this with as little opposition as possible.  
  
Seeing how the other elf made no move to get out of the overgrown insects way, Viconia could only assume she had been tossing spells before helping the Drow warrior.  
  
Calling to her goddess, she literally shot forward, fully intending to bite the creature to death, should her hammers prove inefficient, tossing a curse at the creature as she spat;  
  
-"Whatever she may fall to, YOUR kin shall NOT cause it!!!"  
  
Turning on it's many long legs, it met her charge by lifting it's stinging forelegs, a gesture of a creature that knew it would die, and fully intended to do as much damage as possible in the process.  
  
Swinging at the raised talons with one hammer, Viconia brought the other down squarely on top of it's head.  
  
Jumping out of reach as the creature retaliated, she could only assume that this one had a stronger shell…  
  
Biting her tongue to stop an instinctive call for the groups resident berserker, she set to work disabling the despicable opponent, one leg at the time…  
  
As the other blinker bit the dust, the groups other fighters turned toward were they had last seen the Drow…and found her sternly instructing Aerie to touch the back of the legless spider at the Drow's feet.  
  
-"How can you fit in this group when you shrink from a harmless spider shell?" the dark-skinned female asked, kneeling to pound a crack in the solid cover, before driving both hands into it to the elbow, and pulling them out, holding unidentifiable pieces of spider innards in her hands, small rivers of green poison running down her arms;  
  
-"See?  
  
The shell is nothing. It's what's inside," she squeezed whatever it was she held into pure fluid, creating an oddly artistic image, green, blue and red mixing with her utterly dark skin. "that matters." She finished, lifting one of the hammers at her side, and smashing it through the thoroughly softened head with a one-handed, overhead swing, killing it at last.  
  
Looking at the Drow for long moments, the slightly distant group slightly stunned, and unwilling to disturb the scene just yet, Aerie smiled with a joy that didn't fit the lecture at all;  
  
-"I know what you're trying to tell me Viconia, and I thank you. Only you would use a giant spider carcass to prove your point…thank you."  
  
-"Giant?" queried the Drow, looking critically down at the ruptured beetle- shape at her feet, before becoming aware that the rest of the group had grown silent in their battle.  
  
Turning, she saw them look back at her with slightly confused, yet smiling faces.  
  
-"What are you looking at?" she queried angrily, pulling her hammer loose from the dead no-leg;  
  
-"Weren't we supposed to help take care of some mismanaged grove!?!"  
  
-" That we were," smiled Negrath, as the rest went to work cleaning their weapons and armor, treating injuries and removing whatever trace of poison that might have gotten into them.  
  
Jaheira looked quizzically at Viconia's poison and blood-streaked arms before turning to check on Minsc, as she saw the Drow, fully capable of cleaning her own system should the need arise, simply wipe it off with a corner of her cloak…that soon turned to smoking dust… 


	13. Chapter 12

Soon, after a minor encounter with a pair of spotted lions, that didn't fancy their chances and withdrew, the group found themselves on the doorstep of a rather run-down building.  
  
Turning to ask Viconia why she had them stop at such a place, he could have sworn he saw her nose twitch.  
  
Smiling victoriously, she turned to him to gesture at the large building;  
  
-"There is someone in there…think it might be the creature the d'jinni are after?"  
  
Looking confusedly at her for a moment he finally remembered the incident that led to him being temporarily barred from his own room;  
  
-"Those smokefolk you talked with? Outside Trademeet?"  
  
She nodded, half lifting a hammer from her belt, her eyes bringing across the query; would he have objections?  
  
-"Did they say anything about how difficult it would be to take down?"  
  
-"Who cares? They gave us the assignment, which means they expect us to be able of it. After all, we only need her head."  
  
-"…her…head?"  
  
-"Yes, her head. How else should we prove our success?"  
  
-"…an ear, perhaps? Easier to carry."  
  
-"And easier to loose. No, I'm going for a decapitation."  
  
-"Strange you do not suggest to have the house fall in flames around her feet." Commented Jaheira, seemingly unconcerned at the venomous gaze Viconia set on her.  
  
Stepping up to the Druid, the Drow hissed;  
  
-"I am well aware of what you intend to remind me of, and let me tell you: You Do Not Need To!"  
  
Turning back towards the cabin, she calmly stated that if they were to enter at all, they were to enter through the front door.  
  
Negrath thought he heard Minsc mumble something about Boo not being able to see any other ways in…  
  
  
  
Instructing the avariel to throw at her whatever stealth-enhancers she had memorized, Viconia, invisible and silent, could be observed disappearing through the door.  
  
After a long batch of silence at their end, the house virtually erupted in sound and light; the thunder and flare of exploding fireballs, the smoky puff of a cloudkill-spell being triggered, and, finally the loud, somewhat muffled ding, as two large pieces of metal met halfway through their respective arches.  
  
Rapidly following that, were a black flash as the Drow sped past them, waving frantically for them to follow.  
  
In doing so, they barely avoided being buried in rotten wood and chipped rock.  
  
As they eventually met up with their dark assassin, she were leaning against a convenient tree, an orb of unknown origin beside her foot, and one hammer-slot empty.  
  
Seeing them, she wiped her brow, and bent to lift the orb triumphantly by the…hair?;  
  
-"She had invited some friends over," she breathed, "but Viconia Devir held the day!"  
  
-"I had intended to bring that thing down over her ears anyway," she continued a little while later, as they were walking back towards the ruin, in the intention of continuing along the path.  
  
-"That I got a few more were merely a bonus."  
  
Slapping the empty slot on her weapon-belt, she cursed;  
  
-"I almost forgot, I need to get back in there. That hammer was my favorite."  
  
-"Strange you held on to the other, then…?" Jaheira commented.  
  
-"Force of habit I guess, dropping the favorite gives me sufficient reason to return. And now it has given me sufficient reason to go back in there after it.  
  
-"You will break your skinny neck!" objected Minsc.  
  
-"Then perhaps you, that has none, will do it for me?" she replied sweetly.  
  
Looking at her with something similar to suspicion, as though he knew she was making fun of him, but couldn't figure out quite how, the large ranger, nodded gruffly;  
  
-"Minsc will get you your hammer, if you can convince Boo to let me."  
  
-"Minsc had better know that I'm not interested in his help." Were the cold reply as the Drow set off toward the trashed pile of wood.  
  
-"Then Minsc will not give it." Were Minsc's even reply, without compensating for the increased distance.  
  
At the look in Negrath's eyes, the fighter simply smiled;  
  
-"She will know. So says Boo."  
  
-"…Boo is wise, in such ways, I guess…" were the leader's somewhat less- than attentive remark, following the Drow with his eyes as she disappeared over what was left of the roof(now looking more like a slightly elevated and bulky piece of ground).  
  
  
  
A good half hour or so later, Viconia reappeared, climbing atop the ruined building(not much of a climb, really…) and, in something of a show of strength, swung her hammers gleefully, as though fending off multiple, humanoid opponents, before giving a loud yell as she brought the hammerheads together in front, the sound reminding the others of what they had heard before the Drow had fled the place…realizing how she had gained ownership of the head, a shiver trickled down their collective backs at the thought of loosing their own heads the same way…  
  
using the backwards momentum of the fall she had forced in order to have the two smiters meet so exactly, to somersault down behind what little cover the severely lowered roof offered, she could soon be seen running toward them from behind the mess she had earlier caused.  
  
As she rejoined the group where they had sat down to wait, Negrath spoke up;  
  
-"Was that the way you…acquired…your loot?"  
  
-"So it was." She grinned, seemingly enjoying his hesitation more than her earlier success.  
  
-"How long can weapons stand such a treatment?" Minsc wanted to know.  
  
-"By being massive, and carefully selected from the treasure of a mage that has no idea he's about to be a hammer or two short in but a moment of Drow consideration, my friend."  
  
As they stood to continue, it slowly dawned on them what she had called the ranger.  
  
Looking at her, they found her looking back expectantly, laughing amusedly at them when she saw their faces, before leading on along what was left of the path they had followed.  
  
Sharing looks with the others, Negrath could do nothing but shrug his shoulders, and comment that;  
  
-"I guess we have passed the border for how near her servants dare go unasked."  
  
Nodding, as though the decreasing quality of the path had been what they'd been wondering about, they hoisted their backpacks, gave their weapons and staffs an inspecting glance, and followed the Drow as fast as they could without actually running...  
  
Catching up to her by something looking like an elevated circle of stones surrounding the entrance to a cave of sorts, they found her leaning against the pillar directly opposite the cave opening, gazing morosely at the bodies of two human males, one quite evidently the victim of a battle lost to an opponent with a blade…probably just the sort still in the hands of the other one, who had a dagger stuck in his back…  
  
Walking over to her, Negrath inquired as to what was wrong…  
  
-"I met these two, and they, as others, saw nothing but the Drow skin…at least they had other reasons to kill me as well…evidently they considered me a trespasser. Of course, I was, but that's beside the point. I tried to explain to them what I could do for them, but that cursed lout wouldn't listen…apparently, he weren't in the habit of thrusting Drow…"  
  
Watching her lift her head and smilingly mouth it as he mumbled, he commented;  
  
-"Smart of him."  
  
Unfazed, she continued;  
  
-"The other though had second thoughts…evidently there's not much to be "gotten" from this new ruler of the Grove…  
  
As I suggested he got the other out of the way first, they eventually came to blows…"  
  
Gazing down at the topmost of the two, she mumbled, almost sounding regretful;  
  
-"Good kisser he was, too…"  
  
Lifting her eyes to catch his reaction she gave a low-throated laugh;  
  
-"Don't you worry, He got his own knife in the back as he leaned in for seconds…  
  
I put him atop his friend to remind me which was which."  
  
Putting a hand to his forehead, he shook his head dazedly;  
  
-"Viconia,…would you PLEASE take your place in the group?!"  
  
-"Fine." Were the bland reply, as she moved to stand between Minsc and Jaheira, who, with a neutral face, gave the Drow what room she could, gesturing for Aerie to take a step back…  
  
Knowing she smiled inwardly at his outburst, he gruffly drew his blades, and stormed into the cave, Minsc in hot pursuit… 


	14. Chapter 13

As the darkness of the cave surrounded them, the two fighters and their hurriedly following companions saw their goal clear enough…  
  
Sitting in something of a throne, surrounded by four long-stemmed torches, a female form could be seen, seemingly undisturbed by the fact that the light where on her end, as she gazed calmly at them, from across a yawning pit…a pit that made a snarl erupt from Minsc, and momentarily transported Negrath a few months…months?…back in time, to the immense struggle with the ferocious beasts that had kidnapped the ranger's previous witch.  
  
Glancing back towards Aerie, at the back of the line, he hoped they wouldn't have to deal with a berserk Minsc in here…the opposition didn't seem too threatening, but then they were also Druids, in a grove controlled by their leader…  
  
Before he could speak, The Kensai were violently shoved aside as a furious Jaheira strode toward the woman on the throne-thing, only stopping, positively fuming, as two of the aids that flanked her opponent held up a hand to warn her off, the two remaining Druids behind them entering the motions of the Spiritual Shield.  
  
-"Tell me that what I'm feeling is incorrect!" the Harper demanded, clenching her staff in her hand, almost squeezing it asunder.  
  
-"If you are referring to the connection between me and the surrounding Grove, then no, it is not." the other Druid smiled calmly.  
  
-"What gives you the right to steal energy from the very nature you are honor-bound to serve?!?" Jaheira spat, bringing her staff down in a violent arch on the hand an aid had reached out to guide her away with, following up with an upward swing that almost lifted the poor man off the ground, letting him fall down in a heap.  
  
-"Stop, mudslingers!" she yelled at the spell-casters who now had begun another and faster casting;  
  
-"Do not annoy me, and you won't have to die."  
  
With a puzzled look at her, Negrath sheathed his blades, and stepped up to put a hand on her shoulder…instantly having solid wood rest against the side of his throat.  
  
Staring levelly at him, the Harper hissed;  
  
-"This is my home, not yours, Bhaalspawn…do not make me tell you to leave!"  
  
Stepping back gently, hands lifted, Negrath retreated to the others at the side of the pit.  
  
Turning back to the casting mages, and evidently recognizing the spell, she whirled on her heel, calling to Aerie;  
  
-"Aerie! Interrupt them!"  
  
Almost immediately came a small number of magic missiles flying in a wide arc around the group, homing in on one of the gesturing Druids, the other halted mid-sentence by an immaterial poison arrow from Viconia.  
  
Stomping her staff into the stone floor, calling forth the sound of straining wood, Jaheira shouted angrily at the two now glaring magic- tossers;  
  
-"Can we now have some consideration of cause and effect before reacting to situations we do not know a thing about!?!?!"  
  
Letting their fisted hands fall to their sides, they simply glared…  
  
-"Good! Now then, Life-stealer..." she continued, turning back to the leader of her opposition…who were just finishing her Lightning Bolt…  
  
Spending a moment in puzzlement, the lone Druid spun around once more, yelling at her friends;  
  
-"DOWN!"  
  
Not the blink of an eye later, an impossibly level bolt flew in through the opening, flashed over the heads of the prone group by the pit,…and scorched an impeding quarterstaff to cinders before digging deeply into the previously raging Harper… 


	15. Chapter 14

Seeing his stalwart Druid fall stiffly to the ground, Negrath could feel his mind race as he tried to remember if any of his other two spell- slingers had mentioned memorizing a resurrection spell lately…  
  
Lifting his eyes to the victoriously laughing female by the throne, he crawled to his feet carefully, only to kneel by the still form, a few steps further up.  
  
Surprised, but not allowing his face to show it, he saw her moving burned lips as she whispered;  
  
-"Not…quite gone yet…Aerie…"  
  
Barely giving it sound, he replied;  
  
-"Viconia…"  
  
Her opening of one weakly burning eye stopped him, before she closed it to draw a slight, ragged breath, relaxing as much as her dying body could, awaiting the touch of her friend.  
  
Standing, he momentarily turned to the rest of the group, locked eyes with Aerie, and, glancing down at the fallen Druid as he started walking, approached the victor of the previous dispute…  
  
Glad to hear the shuffling of cloth as the mage hurried over to the Harper behind him, he turned his full attention to his main opponent, as she settled back into her throne, observing the proceedings behind him with an amused air;  
  
-"I believe I have proven my ability to destroy you?  
  
I do not need helpers to take care of such dungeon-bait as you.  
  
Are we clear on this?"  
  
Desperate for time, he nodded, bowing as low as he thought would be taken seriously;  
  
-"Yes, your power is indeed overwhelming, and we shall not bother thee again, my lady."  
  
Hearing a snort from Viconia, and what probably where her relaying a comment or two to Keldorn, he dared a look at his superior in the grove.  
  
She was clapping her hands, smiling as she shook her head bemusedly;  
  
-"My, my, my, a proper little actor, aren't you?  
  
Don't you think I know what you're doing? Your making a pitiful attempt to buy your friend time to get help…I have nothing against you leaving, and there is no way she is going to be able to deal me any sort of harm today at all, so…"  
  
Whatever the amused Druid had planned to say, were interrupted by the clack of solid wood on stone, and Negrath turned to see Jaheira, standing upright, doing a good job of not looking like she leaned on Aeries surrendered quarterstaff, and looking better than she did, though not quite fit for any kind of fight.  
  
Nonetheless she spat dryly, and proclaimed;  
  
-"On the assumption that you would not have gained followers without following at least -some- of our ways…"  
  
-"Of course I follow them!" the opponent replied, parading the fact as her strongest weapon; "They are my Strength!"  
  
Giving a slight cough, Jaheira smiled thinly;  
  
-"Then you wouldn't mind accepting The Challenge?"  
  
-"…The Challenge? From whom? You?!? Oh my, what fly-swatter shall I use if that is the case, hmmm?"  
  
-"YOU'LL BE WISE-cough-…you'll be wise to use…anything -but- a fly- swatter…I know I will!"  
  
-"So Be It!  
  
We will Fight to the Death in the Pit, for the Rights to Serve this Grove," the woman on the throne stated haughtily, and Jaheira chuckled derisively, "as High Druid and Bane of All Civilization!"  
  
Sparing a look at Aerie, who were continuously and quietly pleading with the Harper, supposedly to make her let Viconia help, He idly wondered if the Drow had re-memorized the healing she had used on him at the Inn…suddenly, giving that Ultimate Heal-scroll to Viconia, didn't look like all that good an idea anymore...  
  
  
  
The group, having settled around the pit, stared anxiously down into the relatively deep hole in the floor, each one wishing(openly or secretly) that they could have taken the Harper's place, where she stood opposite a smoothly laughing Shadow Druid who were in intimate contact with every living plant of their surroundings...  
  
Almost lazily feinting this way and that, the chaotic Druid initiated the fight, still laughing as a positively glowing Jaheira growled in unmoving response, identifying the teasing feinting for what it was…an insult to her level of ability.  
  
Her "new" staff, although lighter than her old one, and not half as magical, were a familiar weight in her hand…it had been hers long before they ended up in Irenicus' dungeon, and she cared not in the slightest how it had wound it's way back to her after being discarded by her kidnappers.  
  
What mattered was that she was sure of it's strengths and weaknesses, and knew it would hold to the end of this battle, and beyond…whichever way it went.  
  
Gathering strength in her calm posture, she refused to react, even when the opponents staff grazed her arms or legs…she just stared calmly into the others eyes…whenever she decided to make a genuine attack, Jaheira would know…  
  
With a flair of anger at the others passiveness, the teasing ended, and the Grove leader swung, full force, at Jaheira's head, daring her to strike back.  
  
The Harper danced sideways with a slight stumble, her staff never appearing as anything but a walking stick.  
  
Yelling in rage, as though she somehow believed Jaheira to be insulting her, the opponent dropped her staff, dropping to all fours as she shrunk and shifted, taking the shape of a great, black panther, known to Negrath from the one time Jaheira had received two of their kind as her summoned helpers.  
  
At that, Jaheira exploded into action, hesitant stumbling gone like ale in a dwarf…  
  
Taking a step back, she leaned on the wall of the pit, sliding down to sit haunched on the floor.  
  
Fluidly maneuvering her body to lay flat on her back, she bent her knees, and put her feet flush against the wall, eyes never leaving her opponent…  
  
Having the staff, dropped as she stepped back, materialize as a horizontal pole between her outstretched hands, she shot from the wall, just as her opponent leaped at where she had spent her final "preparations",  
  
…and found itself rolling on the floor, yelping in pain as it's hind feet, broken by their meeting with the old, but sturdy weapon, burned like hell's forges.  
  
Rising to her feet, Jaheira walked over to the whining animal, which presumably were in too much unexpected pain to change back just then.  
  
As ripples forewarned an approaching transformation, the Harper knelt, pressing her staff over the panther-Druids throat, and queried, voice hoarse from the recent exertion;  
  
-"This fight was to the death, remember?"  
  
Silencing it's whining, the defeated Shadow-Druid just stared defiantly at the Harper through the cat's eyes.  
  
Sighing tiredly, Jaheira added to the pressure on the staff, growling;  
  
-"May my friends be witness to the fact that I could have killed you, and therefore are your superior as of this very moment? Just nod, City- dweller."  
  
With a half-choked growl, the great cat's head moved in a slow nod, at which point Jaheira fell forward, finally allowing her body to recover from the lightening bolt.  
  
To prevent retaliation, Negrath and Minsc leapt into the pit to take over the prisoner, and lift Jaheira up to sleep out, resting on their gathered packs.  
  
From his place in the pit, the ranger, holding the staff securely under the still unchanged animals jaw, looked up at the Grove aids, who were looking down at their defeated leader in a very distraught fashion;  
  
-"Boo tells me you belong here as little as this evil cat. Do you tell Minsc Boo is lying?"  
  
Sensing a trap, and not quite knowing who the large warrior was talking about, they all shook their heads, studying each other to find out who this traitor "Boo" was.  
  
-"Then you had better get out of here, before Jaheira awakens, and starts giving me orders about what to do with you." Negrath commented, having followed the exchange from his most recent perch, on the pit's edge.  
  
Evidently recalling what they had seen of her in the "fight", and presumably believing the Harper's friends to be able of similar feats of endurance, they all scrambled around the edge of the large hole to reach the exit, throwing each other suspicious looks all the way.  
  
As the last reached the opening, he turned and spat at them…scurrying along as Viconia stuck her head out from a dark corner to say "Boh!"…. 


	16. Chapter 15

Listening to the receding echoes from the Drow's resounding laughter, oddly fitting to the group's holed-out mountain surroundings, Negrath could not help but think that the poor fool who had spat at them, must have broken some sort of limit for physical accomplishment at the sound of it…  
  
Gesturing for Keldorn to follow him to the throne, he gave a low query, and, upon Keldorn's acceptance of the thoughts behind it, covered the imposing stone in some of the groups thicker cloaks, making sure Jaheira would be able to come awake in the seat she had won ownership of.  
  
Aerie was put to heal the Druid as good as her minor and average Heals could, once she had managed to memorize them, and otherwise care for the staff-wielder as best the Avariel knew….  
  
  
  
When she finally woke, the rest of the world had gone through the following day, and were back in night...  
  
Upon opening her eyes, she turned her head to look up in the darkness above for a moment, before reacting to the far from level position she felt she was in, lifting her head from the cloth-covered backrest.  
  
Looking down at herself for a moment, she smiled in mild amusement, lay her head back down, and closed her eyes, chuckling softly.  
  
Reacting to the sound, Viconia stood from the groups makeshift camp at the inner side of the pit, and moved to the Druids side, waiting for her to acknowledge her dark-skinned presence.  
  
Wrinkling her nose, the Harper mumbled, without opening her eyes;  
  
-"What do you want, Drow?"  
  
-"I want you to realize that one does not discard a healing spell simply because one is trying to remove the casters reason for living."  
  
Opening one eye, Jaheira lifted her head and looked strangely at Viconia;  
  
-"What did you say?"  
  
-"That one should not discard a healing spell just because you have a disagreement with the caster."  
  
-"No. no, that's not what you said. What you said about…"  
  
-"I never said that." Interrupted Viconia blandly, belying the pleading air that suddenly settled around her like a shadow-cloak.  
  
Sliding a bit down in her "chair", Jaheira leaned her head on the "padded" corner of the backrest, studying the dark-skinned female with a blank expression on her face…  
  
-"You really meant it, didn't you? You slipped." She finally stated.  
  
Momentarily lowering her head, the Drow hissed coldly; "As though you understand why I do anything."  
  
-"I believe I do." Jaheira calmly nodded, stretching aching arms a bit, before continuing; "I just doubt if it's a valid reason to do what you do."  
  
-"It's as valid as I need!" Viconia exclaimed.  
  
-"I don't believe you." Were the Druid's calm remark.  
  
Knotting her fist, her erstwhile opponent glared at her;  
  
-"You do know that I can kill you with a touch, don't you? No magic required…not even speed. I could be caressing you…and in doing so, ensure your end of life. You Know This! So what makes you think I care whether you believe me or not?"  
  
-"Oh, I'm sure you do not want to…but you do. Had you not cared, you would not have come here in the first place."  
  
Turning away, shivering with an anger she had no-one to be the valid recipient of, Viconia eventually turned back.  
  
Grabbing the Druid by the shoulders, she hissed, tears having nothing to do with her anger threatening to overflow her eyes;  
  
-"You will not tell him…or anyone!"  
  
-"I'm tempted to claim that it would not matter if you were not with us(*)…but then there's no point in that." Jaheira replied, self-assuredly removing the dark hands from her shoulders, somewhat worried the Drow might break her neck on the backrest given chance and inclination…and inclination she evidently intended to follow, as she saw in the druids eyes, why she did what she did….  
  
-"What's going on here?" were the quite possibly lifesaving comment from a wide alert ranger, rodent eagerly chittering at the two women.  
  
-"Boo tells me there's danger here, but Minsc can only find two dangers here, and that is you. Mind telling Minsc why Boo woke him for this?"  
  
-"Oh, perhaps he just wanted you to experience being the one male awake with two female elves." Viconia replied casually, a humorous smile appearing out of nowhere.  
  
Seeing the large man look doubtfully down at the animal, she left, chuckling all the way to her covers.  
  
-"Thanks, Minsc. You and your Boo might just have stopped a second attempt on my life." Jaheira smiled, settling in to continue sleeping, leaving the ranger to look between the two sleeping women with puzzlement, Boo looking back up at him, as the warrior looked at his little friend…  
  
As the Hamster gave a squeak, Minsc nodded;  
  
-"Yes, Boo, I know the danger is over, and Minsc thanks you for helping him save Jaheira, but I wish it could have happened closer to morning."  
  
Yawning largely, the two unusual friends seemed to smile tiredly at each other, as the tall warrior turned to wander back to his bedding…  
  
  
  
As the small band stepped out into a fresh morning, they encountered the druid they had guided out of Trademeet, looking as though he had been guarding the entrance for quite some time.  
  
Waving him over, Jaheira smiled, not the least bit surprised at seeing him there;  
  
-"Hello, my friend! We have liberated the Grove for you…unfortunately you will have to gather your own students, but I doubt that will be a problem once it becomes known the place has gone back to a True Druid. I take it you are eager to start your work?"  
  
-"Indeed," were the low-toned and grateful reply, as the newcomer looked at Negrath; "You may come through here at any time…I believe I'll find a way to repay you sooner or later…your druid will now when."  
  
With that, he vanished into the cave, mumbling something about a cleansing…  
  
Turning to Jaheira to comment on it, he found her gazing at the surrounding forest with a serene calm he had not seen in her since…since the last time they had camped before being captured…before Khalid had gone beyond even Viconia's grasp…  
  
Deciding to change the sound of his statement, he gave a silent query;  
  
-"You'd prefer to stay here, wouldn't you?"  
  
Looking at him, she hurriedly shook her head, suddenly slowing down to a less enthusiastic response;  
  
-"No, I…I just would have liked to have such a home someday…Nature is my life, and Nature is where Khalid…where we joined for the first time…quite similar to this place, actually…"  
  
Breaking out of her reverie, she smiled, almost shyly;  
  
-"But that's in the past, and my home is in the future. Shall we go back to the town that hired us, then?"  
  
-"…let's." Negrath nodded, having paused briefly to study her, and finding no trace of hesitancy in her eyes…  
  
  
  
Once back in the Trading Town, they split up to do whatever fit them best individually.  
  
Viconia rummaged around in her pack before handing it to Minsc, and, ugly head in hand, skipped over a nearby piece of city wall as though it weren't there…  
  
Negrath began to feel slightly out of place with his earlier hesitancy at the sight of the imposing barrier, and were grateful that the two other males of the group would be unable to copy the feat…or so he hoped…  
  
Seeing the ranger wait with hand outstretched, he smiled, and gave the large warrior his pack, before following Viconia by way of the gate…  
  
Peeking his head into the various tents, he eventually found the right one,…and got pulled into it head first.  
  
As he rolled to a stop in the other end, he looked back to the entrance from his prone position, legs to cloth, and saw an upside down version of Viconia, laughing back at him;  
  
-"I knew you would come if I waited long enough."  
  
Looking around confusedly as he got to his feet, he felt a sense of irrational fear, as he failed to see any other intelligent beings in the tent.  
  
Grinning with amusement, she gestured at the empty construction;  
  
-"You honestly didn't expect them to stay once their business was done, did you?"  
  
-"I can tell you didn't either." He mumbled, feeling his legs getting ready to run.  
  
-"Not with the attitude they had to the townsfolk, no."  
  
-"So…you got me alone with you again…" he mumbled, showing off his talent at pointing out the obvious.  
  
-"So I did." She smiled, slowly stepping closer, hands behind her back…  
  
  
  
*: the suggestion inspired by a similar statement, made by a character most foul-minded, from that magnificent series; "Elfquest".  
  
Just thought you'd like to know…( 


	17. Chapter 16

Forcing himself to be calm, he resisted the urge to sink down into the Lotus and escape into his mind.  
  
Ever smiling, the Drow commented;  
  
-"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were afraid of me."  
  
-"You know me better?" Negrath mumbled to himself.  
  
-"Oh, but I do!" she exclaimed, stopping as she stabbed a finger in his chest;  
  
-"I know your kind well enough to know that all the divine influence in existence could not make any of you include a Drow in their party. And yet…You Did!"  
  
-"Well,…" he began, closing his mouth to ponder the point of his statement further…  
  
-"Well what?" she prodded.  
  
-"Well, It wasn't like I didn't know who I was dealing with…"  
  
-"You talking about our little cooperation on the other side of the mountains?"  
  
-"I reckon I do. I seem to recall the one making sure our group were able to continue fighting, were you, more often than not."  
  
-"I'm Drow. If I can get someone on my side, I make Very Sure they do not leave before I let them."  
  
-"So, in your mind, you didn't join up with us, we joined up with you, is that it?"  
  
-"So to speak…small as the difference is, I believe you'll agree…"  
  
-"That it's there….indeed." he nodded.  
  
-"I take it though, " he continued, as an idea sprang to mind…*it just might work*… "that you didn't lure me in here just to talk?"  
  
Studying him quietly, smile still lingering, he got the impression, once she answered, that she had simply decided to play along…for now: a flash of the unmistakable Drow Humor in her eyes, before he found himself lying at his side, holding his jaw…she had played along, all right.  
  
Looking up at her, he couldn't help shrinking just a little as she bent down to hiss at him;  
  
-"Don't -ever- presume to know my plans, human! Not Ever!"  
  
Rubbing his jaw, he couldn't help but smile, feeling a maniacal laughter building in his gut;  
  
-"All right, I won't…What…what was it you wanted then?"  
  
Kneeling beside him where he leaned on his elbow, she leaned forward, brushing a finger down his nose;  
  
-"I only told you not to claim knowing my plans, I never said you were wrong…"  
  
………  
  
As he faded off to sleep, he idly recognized the sounds of someone exiting the tent…his mind to tired to remember who, he suddenly, in the back of his exhausted, next-to-comatose mind, found himself listening to the sly comment of a voice he hadn't heard since talking with the guards at Candlekeep…  
  
**That was one…**  
  
  
  
Stepping out of the tent as the presumably last to leave it before it was taken down, Negrath, stumbling slightly as he attempted a jog, directed his steps to the local Inn, still trying to comprehend what had just happened…  
  
He could only assume that whatever was said about having a Drow between ones sheets, were 100 % correct…and still, she had claimed that he "had seen nothing yet."…  
  
Shaking his head, he suddenly remembered what his ultimate goal was…Imoen, trapped in Spellhold…and Irenicus.  
  
Between that crazed mage, Viconia, and the almost inaudible, but sinister voice whispering from the more shady corners of his mind, He'd be lucky to the extreme if he didn't end up earning a genuine one-way ticket to Spellhold, himself…  
  
Walking through the doors of the inn, he could feel eyes following him from every corner…or was it just Viconia's universal distrust of humans that had infected him?  
  
Pondering the avenues that thought produced, he looked around at the pub's patrons…Aside from a ever-attentive Minsc, no-one was even looking in his direction.  
  
If what he had just felt, where any indication of what Viconia walked in a constant state of…he shut his eyes, heart overflowing with a pity she would have killed him for ever showing signs of, and mind clouding up with the idea of making sure she would never have to walk in fear again…she would walk amongst friends 'til the end of her days, and never again be assaulted by jackasses like the fool who had charged babbling at her by the fountain in Waukeen's Promenade…if he so had to remove every single one of his race from the face of Faerun!  
  
He were quite certain he would be able to run from one end of the land to the other, if it meant being able to run his katanas trough the heart of the suspicion the surfacers had infused their children with for Helm knew how long…  
  
Feeling someone approach, he opened his eyes, only to see a farmer-looking type stumble backwards in fear.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a solid hold on himself. The man only wanted to leave, and he was blocking the door…and he was quite certain his eyes would have killed, had they been able to.  
  
**They can**  
  
No.  
  
Since when had the voice stopped whispering?!?  
  
Since when had it become something he could almost feel crawl between his thoughts???  
  
**Anger**  
  
**Anger at the "innocent"**  
  
-"NO!" he yelled, immediately realizing his mistake, and disappearing back out the door, heading for the forest as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
**Yes**  
  
**Give them reason to call you mad**  
  
**Show them your destructive power**  
  
**Make them send you to your goal**  
  
**And make the little upstart mage make you what you truly are**  
  
Irenicus…"little upstart mage"?  
  
**He is nothing**  
  
**compared to you**  
  
In the midst of a cacophony of other remembered voices, screaming battlecries and hurling insults, he could over it all hear the filth within him, take on the voice of Viconia, stating what she had ended an oft-made claim with, whenever a battle seemed to be unwinnable…"Victory is ours…", he mumbled, just as the din concluded;  
  
**You Know This!!!**  
  
And the world went black…  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes, he quickly shut them again…just his luck to have the sun as the first thing he sees upon regaining his senses.  
  
Hearing something heavy start moving nearby, he looked to find Minsc looking down at him;  
  
-"Do you think you would be able to kick some sorry evils butt?" the ranger rumbled, with something that evidently were his tone of concern…idly, Negrath mused that it sooner would send people running, than calm them down, before carefully nodding. Discovering that he could do so relatively trouble-free, he sat up, finding himself in a field outside a construction remarkably similar to the one he had gained ownership of…  
  
Looking at Minsc, his eyes slid past the ranger to land on a palisade of wooden poles a quick jog away.  
  
Getting to his feet, he saw, from his new vantage point, farms and the people tending them…the nearby keep would either have had to go trough the same trials as he had seen the other through, or be a masterfully put up copy…it simply couldn't be the same…the damn thing would have been a good 2 days march from Trademeet!  
  
And if he had gone the distance, how had Minsc…then he caught on…he were looking at the De'Arnise Keep, and Minsc, presumably at the others request, had tracked him down.  
  
  
  
Just then another voice broke the silence, from someone coming from behind him.  
  
Whirling around, and immediately regretting it, as his legs proved unable to stop the motion, he saw, with Minsc's hands under his shoulders, Viconia come walking toward him, pointing at a familiar rodent that sat chittering in her other hand;  
  
-"This Boo of yours suddenly started making noise for no good reason, And Jaheira assumed it meant you had found something important…which you quite obviously have not." She concluded, discovering the rangers latest "catch".  
  
Negrath could only hope it wasn't just wishful thinking that he heard a tiny, pleasing new tone in her voice as she made her remark…  
  
He decided he would make it part of his mission to let that tone become clear enough for the deaf to hear…Jaheira were suddenly just a name on a dear Harper friend…and she would never be any more to him again…  
  
Dumping down in a relaxed lotus at his feet, she reached up, gesturing for Minsc that she had him.  
  
-"Tired feet?" she commented with a brief expulsion of air, as his body, unaided by his feet, fell into her hands.  
  
-"Guess so, he mumbled, settling into an equally relaxed position opposite her, as Minsc walked off, chatting companionably with his pet.  
  
Idly giving his kneecaps a fist or two, he scolded them;  
  
-"-Bad- legs, -bad-. Not to go anywhere without being told! You know thi…"  
  
Freezing, he realized what he had said. Turning worried eyes on the Drow, he positively pleaded;  
  
-"Viconia, never tell me that I "know this", ever again! That statement have been used by some…someone who has made it filthy."  
  
Having her look directly at his forehead, he could have sworn he saw a worried look pass across her face.  
  
-"Bhaal getting noisy up there?" she quipped, knocking him not-so-lightly upside the head, whatever trace of care she might have entertained, vanished from sight…he could only be grateful she hadn't found herself "acceptable"(A.K.A. "extremely damaging") fighting gloves yet.  
  
Grabbing her hand, and noticing she made no immediate move to pull it away, he tried again;  
  
-"Please, Viconia! Don't use those words anymore! They will feed confusion, confusion will lead to anger, and anger will feed "him"! Promise me!"  
  
-"…fine. I may be Drow, but that doesn't mean I have any more interest in bringing the next Bhaal into the world than your everyday surface elf."  
  
Recognizing her expression, he prodded;  
  
-"But…?"  
  
"But I wouldn't be against you trying to gain what you can of his abilities…As you well know, there is no need to be a god to appear invincible…all I say is that I'd like you to BE it, for the creatures normal to these lands…I want you to be able to travel from one end of the map to the other, above or below ground, without ever worrying whether or not you'll survive the next fool to challenge you. Is that not a worthy goal, Negrath? You are a son of Bhaal…and Imoen, she is a daughter of same! You will both be hunted by such brainrot-victims as this Irenicus that now has the two of you split, because you didn't do what was smart in Baldur's Gate!"  
  
-"And what would that be? Loose to Sarevok?"  
  
-"NO!" she objected, evidently loosing control for a moment, before becoming aware that he was still holding her hand, and pulling it free;  
  
-"No, I would never suggest that…well, aside from those first weeks, that is."  
  
He waited for a smile that never came.  
  
-"I was saying that you should not be going against him before you had a method with which to siphon off -his- strength and abilities, thereby growing stronger!"  
  
-"I am stronger now than I was then…" he defended himself.  
  
-"-Much- to little, much to late." She concluded, almost automatically, before dealing her triumph card;  
  
-"There will -always- be -someone- of some race or another, who will be stronger, faster, smarter, or just a lot more enduring. Is that the situation you want for Imoen, in a world that is guaranteed to produce opponents twice as fast as you can remove them, -on top of- the inevitable confrontations with other children of Bhaal? As the story goes, there's even supposed to be one or two from the DRAGON-bloodline! You want to meet one of -them- with the skills of a top-trained -human- fighter, without enough control of his power to snuff out a candle at two feet's distance?"  
  
-"…" looking down at his palms, he tried to imagine them dealing damage without physical contact…to his Kensai-trained mind, it was a disturbing notion.  
  
Another part of him though, buried deeper in his mind than he ever liked to look, a slithering voice oozed it's acceptance of the idea…  
  
**YESSSS…**  
  
Lowering his head, he balled his fist in near cramps, driving the intruder from his senses with all the mental force his training could provide him with.  
  
Feeling a tender hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes to see if Jaheira had come to the scene.  
  
Seeing the object of his curiosity walk through the gates of the Keep with Minsc and Aerie, a good walk away, he looked down to his shoulder to find a very dark, very smooth arm being hurriedly withdrawn.  
  
Following it with his eyes, he saw her studying the offending limb for a moment, before impassively grabbing the wrist with the hand of the other, squeezing strongly enough to make the knuckles go white, and holding it there.  
  
As Negrath watched Mesmerized, the captive hand slowly grew darker, before falling limp like a piece of scorched meat.  
  
Face blank, she released it, applying what seemed to be a simplified Minor Heal, and closed her eyes, turning her face heavenward as what color the hand usually held, tripled in intensity, before fading back to normal.  
  
At this point, Negrath snapped out of it, and noticed that the other hand had dug itself down into the soft dirt they both sat on, slowing to a stop as he watched.  
  
Turning to face her as she lowered her head to look at him, he could only look back, completely dumbstruck at what he had seen…  
  
-"What?" she asked, after a good while of mutual silence.  
  
-"You…you basically killed your own hand…because it expressed a need to comfort me?"  
  
-"Not a problem when one can heal oneself."  
  
-"But…the blood rushing back in the revived fingers…the pain…"  
  
-"Is manageable."  
  
-"Cyric's Lies it is!"  
  
-"…It was necessary."  
  
-"Says who?!? You?!?!?"  
  
-"…yes."  
  
-"Why?!? Is control important enough to treat parts of your body worse than your companions?"  
  
-"Yes." Were the immediate, toneless reply.  
  
-"WHY?!?!?!?"  
  
-"…"  
  
-"Oh, is it the "I'm Drow, so you won't understand a cursed thing", or "Stop bothering me about things I didn't start talking about"?  
  
Or Perhaps you claim rights to the oh-so-original "shut up male, I'll call you when I want you to amuse me again"?  
  
If that is it, then perhaps you belong among your fellow Drow, begging the spider queen to cleanse your mind and body of all that does not crave child- killing or terminal sibling rivalry. Why don't you just…"  
  
He faded to silence when he became aware of her face…  
  
With an agility born of desperate need, and combined with years of physical and mental exercise, he was on his feet and running by the time she came howling after him, the sound, he was sure, doomed to haunt his dreams for the rest of his life…however short that might end up to be… 


	18. Chapter 17

Glad he was running through an open field, he could only wonder as to how long she would have to be kept running to cool off…he somehow doubted he would be able to find out…  
  
Hearing her utter a single, intense syllable, he felt something cutting into the back of his right knee, instantly dissolving to spread fire throughout his leg.  
  
Knowing her knack for playing around with ways to make destructive spells more effective, he could only assume, as the sudden failure of his leg to cooperate sent him rolling with the built-up momentum, that she had introduced magical poison to his system…poison that just might prove to be quite the bit more effective than the version most clerics satisfied themselves with…  
  
Rolling to a halt, flat on his back, multiple parts of his body sending him messages of extreme discomfort from the unnecessarily rough stop, he couldn't even collect himself to get to his feet as she came running…  
  
Leaping at him from a couple of steps away, she landed on him, producing more than a few screams from his protesting body…he could only hope someone would see them…if not enough to stop her, it might just distract her.  
  
Reminding himself that he was still a Kensai, with the training to prove it, he looked defiantly up at her,…and found himself wishing those who found him would bother to tell someone with a Resurrection ready…  
  
**You think those eyes are frightening?** the voice he thought he had chased away, returned with.  
  
**Go on**  
  
**Show her what yours can do**  
  
He didn't dare…and could only "watch" in inner amazement as the voice receded once more.  
  
Breathing heavily, as she strained not to kill him outright, the dark- skinned cleric straddling him began a thorough demonstration of just how much pain an angry Drow could inflict on a victim with their bare hands…he found it was quite a bit more than he had ever imagined able to feel…  
  
A good while later, as she supported herself on her arms, staring balefully down at him, beads of sweat having formed from her exercise, and her white hair dealing a most unintended caress of his face, he could only croak what he had earlier planned to calmly state;  
  
-"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
Grabbing his hair with a growl, she sat up, and eyed something on the ground outside his vision for a moment…quite possibly a rock to break his head on…she let go, looking tiredly down at him;  
  
-"Human, that I still take advantage of my training to maintain control, does not mean I have anything to do with the practices they have…as I see it, you should be asking for lessons, not berating me."  
  
Closing her eyes, she leaned forward to rest her head on his, smiling with tired amusement;  
  
-"You are anything but weak, Negrath, you shall have that. You think any others would even consider talking harshly to me if they could not count on backup?"  
  
-"Never in a elven City's lifespan...and that's just because of your skin." He commented.  
  
-"My thoughts exactly."  
  
-"…"  
  
-"…"  
  
-"Think the others would care much if we were to bathe at the same time?" she queried, raising herself to sit back on his legs, seemingly ignorant of the wince of pain crossing his face at the careless addition of weight…yet allowing some small relief as she, without word or gesture, gave him the benefit of the Ultimate Heal he had supplied her with before their first visit to the Keep.  
  
Shaking his head in denial, well aware that they would have quite a few things to say about it between themselves, he calmly gestured for her to release his legs.  
  
Holding her position, for a while, it seemed she considered to do more…but then decided better of it.  
  
Getting up, she gave a crooked smile as she reached a hand down to help him up, clapping with something approaching delight as he stood under his own power;  
  
-"That's the way to go!  
  
You do not need -anyone-!"  
  
-"Not true." He stated, smiling warmly at her for a moment, before heading toward the large stone structure he were supposed to own, and the bath available within…  
  
  
  
Inherently sorry they couldn't ask for another, bigger tub without rumors causing him to loose valuable points with his subjects, he could only admire her as he sat, relaxed and calmer than he could recall ever having been, where she sat in her own tub, facing him as he faced her.  
  
Smiling, he decided to make a quip;  
  
-"What? Your Drow Dexterity not up to the task of having the servants clean one less tub?"  
  
-"If I enter yours, Someone will Somehow know, and call for a third…besides, I thought I were supposed to be the insatiable one?"  
  
With a mutual grin, they settled back to enjoy the feeling of warm water cleansing them both physically and mentally…  
  
  
  
Later, finding himself buying the holdings in the area that an important merchant threatened to sell if he didn't do something with a band of rogues that had accosted one of his caravans, Negrath ensured the man that he would spend much of the Keeps coffers to pay for a proper band of Mercenaries to deal with them. (a decision reached after a quick glance at the Major Domo to see if it would be acceptable to volunteer his own group, which it evidently wasn't)  
  
That taken care of, Negrath proceeded to gather his friends in the dining hall.  
  
Momentarily disappearing into the library, he quickly came back with a number of small leather bags that tinkled slightly as he walked.  
  
Dumping them on the table, he stated;  
  
-"In these six bags, are jewels and gemstones worth, according to the Domo's rough estimate, the 20 000 Aran has demanded.  
  
For all intents and purposes, my work here is done…unless there's something any of you would like to remind me off?"  
  
Looking between themselves with querying glances, they were soon back to looking unwaveringly at him.  
  
Taking a seat, at the head of the table, one of the little bags dropped next to his plate, he nodded at the kitchen servant who had been waiting by the door, while stating with an air of relief at finally being able to take up the chase in earnest;  
  
-"Then I find it only proper that we should have as good a meal as this keep can give us, while we're still here.  
  
And I've made amply sure that the meal currently being carried from the kitchen, will be of quite another quality than if there had been more to do this side of Athkatla…A little reward for agreeing with me." He concluded with an amused grin, chuckling as they laughed in reply.  
  
As the others all turned expectant eyes to the door the food would arrive through, he counted on them to pick a bag with them as they retired for the night, and, grabbing his own in such a manner so as to keep it quiet, he slid from the chair and vanished out the door opposite the one demanding all their curious attention.  
  
  
  
Hearing them call out in wonder and delighted surprise as he ascended the stairs to the roof, he smiled; the massive investment in various high- ranking food-suppliers had been worth it…  
  
Chuckling, he mused that it just might be enough for other than Minsc to fill their belly…who knew…the ranger with the wise little pet might have to proclaim himself stuffed, for once…that had been Negrath's secondary goal with the investment, after all… 


	19. Chapter 18

Finding himself back where he had been less than two days before leaving for Trademeet, He looked up at the stars, already in uncountable numbers…a little while after a young boy had been up to light the few torches that "hung around", he felt a strange urge to turn around,… and did so just in time to see Viconia step from the stairwell with a bearing worthy the lady of the night she knew she was…  
  
Looking up at the stars as she smoothly glided into place beside him, she leaned bare arms on the stone wall surrounding them, and sighed happily…a sound he honestly had thought her incapable of…  
  
Looking back up at the black, light-dotted cover above them as he turned around to imitate her with his not-quite-as-bare arms, he could naught but copy her sound of contentment, as it finally connected what his eyes had been looking at while his mind wandered far and wide…  
  
Lowering her head, she threw a glance into the yard…  
  
-"Shouldn't we replace the dogs, before we leave?"  
  
-"Pardon?"  
  
Turning to look at him, she gestured at the pens below;  
  
-"Just look. Ain't nothing worse than homes built for animals that has no animals to shelter."  
  
-"I hear you've been talking to Jaheira." He smiled.  
  
Thinking for a moment, she nodded, turning back to the stars above;  
  
-"Yeah, you're probably right. Just some druid babble that got trough my defenses."  
  
Copying her once more, he could see her looking at him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
Chuckling, he looked down, feigning a moments consideration;  
  
-"But Helm scold me if she isn't right, though."  
  
Her lips sneering, her eyes were grateful;  
  
-"You intend to get new beasts to attack us? Or are you planning to prepare in case another pair of Umberhulks should come knocking?"  
  
-"Viconia, there's no-one here. There's no need for you to…"  
  
-"I decide whether to drop my mask or not. You know…well, you just know."  
  
Breath having caught in his throat at the start of the familiar phrase, he put an arm around her, pulling her close as he sighed in relief;  
  
-"Thank you, Viconia…thank you for trying."  
  
Gazing at the forest he in all probability had led them through in getting to the keep, she smiled gently, turning suddenly misty eyes on him;  
  
-"I seem to recall a tale of Jaheira's…back with that Grove?  
  
I was just imagining how that could be, done as right as only a Drow can make it…I need to know if I'm right, Negrath. Come with me?"  
  
-"…we are still talking about this forest, are we not?"  
  
Smiling, the brilliance of her smile only made brighter by the uniqueness of it's appearance, she shook her head lightly;  
  
-"Negrath, I have no more interest in prolonging the time you and Imoen spend apart, than she herself does…and yes, I am talking about the forest you own."  
  
-"Nalia…"  
  
Mist gone from her eyes, Viconia sighed tiredly, taking on a scolding tone as she turned to shake a finger at him;  
  
-"..Is a brat that has no interest in keeping herself apart from her precious "less fortunate". The Keep is yours, if you so throw it after her, and you know it."  
  
Looking at her oddly for a moment, he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, and, leaning in, sealed her mouth with his own.  
  
Pulling free after a moment automatic response, she stared at him;  
  
-"How dare you kiss me…that well, and from whom did you learn it?" she queried, evidently as surprised by her question as he was.  
  
Taking her by the shoulder, he turned towards the stairs, and chuckled;  
  
-"What does it matter? Come, and I'll show you that my stay in the Candlekeep libraries also has a few things to improve such a night with…  
  
Looking with him in utter amazement, she quickly took on an air as they began their descent, but lowered her tone suiting a private conversation in a keeps corridors;  
  
-"Are you saying a dusty bookshelf or two contains more information of the Art, than can be gotten from what's up here?"  
  
Noticing her pointing at her own head(and hoping he was right about which art she meant), he just repeated his amused chuckle;  
  
-"We'll see now, won't we, Drow?"  
  
Catching the glint in his eyes, she smiled mischievously;  
  
-"So we will, oh reader of forbidden books."  
  
Soon after, the corridor echoed from the Cleric's laughter, as she walked next to a Kensai that didn't acknowledge his brilliant blush with a word… 


	20. Chapter 19

As the others wandered into the dining hall the next morning, they had the privilege of finding the two warriors leaning over a book that seemed to hold all their interest well into Minsc's second serving…  
  
Pondering whether or not to inform them of her initial problems with the well-known alphabet it(and a few others he had been lucky enough to find in his library) was written in, he decided against it, more because of her intuitive understanding of his glance along the table, and following warning glare, than by his recollection from his first time with the arcane letters used in scrolls and spellbooks.  
  
He had thought it was outright unnatural to demand that he should learn such a thing…and he never had…properly.  
  
Leaving her to her rapt study of the books last secrets, he sent a quiet thanks to the late Lord De'Arnise, for having traveled so extensively so as to fill his library with books of such a rare sort, as he moved up to the others at the other end of the table, smiling as he found they had left the seat to his left unoccupied. At his right he had Keldorn, who did not seem to care overly much about who was to sit across from him if she could leave the book long enough.  
  
As he saw Negrath look at him, the knight lowered his fork to look upon him in query.  
  
At the Kensai's grateful smile, he threw a glance down to Viconia, before smiling back at him in the fatherly way that fell so natural to him.  
  
Getting his meal delivered to his plate by servants that evidently had taken it directly from whatever preparations it had been through, he dug in enthusiastically.  
  
Looking down the table, he gestured at a nearby servant boy, telling him to tell the avid reader at the other end to get her ass up to where he sat and to get some food in her belly.  
  
Looking at his lord oddly for a moment, the young man turned toward the other end of the long table…just as Viconia slid into her seat, closed book in hand.  
  
Handing it to the slightly confused lad, she ordered him;  
  
-"Here, put this where it belongs. And try not to peek." She finished, showing with her grin that she knew he automatically would want to do just that more than anything else…  
  
Shifting to her "Relaxed Amusement"-face, she told him;  
  
-"Don't worry, read it all you like. Who knows, you might just learn something useful..."  
  
Flashing him her "Angry Drow"-expression, she added;  
  
-"Just remember that the Drow Cleric of Shar is not done with it yet. You soil it at your own risk."  
  
Looking back and forth between the two powerful fighters, who both looked somewhat darkly back at him, the young servant shivered momentarily as Viconia cracked a malevolent grin, and started off toward the library with a quick glance at his Lord, who graciously nodded.  
  
Turning to each other as the boy walked somewhat stiffly down to the other end of the room holding the thing in outstretched hands, so as to avoid soiling it with his outfit, the two partners in crime gave each other wicked grins;  
  
-"I'm terrible, aren't I?" the Drow quipped, throwing an amused glance at an unfazed Keldorn, before turning an expectant smile upon her lover.  
  
-"Not for a Drow, you're not." He replied, in tune with his statement at their return to the keep that morning.  
  
Minsc paused momentarily in his eating to wonder what was so funny… 


	21. Chapter 20

As they were getting ready to depart, and gathering in the main hall, the Domo came to talk with his Lord.  
  
After resolving a minor theft business between themselves, Negrath was presented with an offer of horses to speed the journey, since it seemed obvious enough that they had no intention of returning anytime soon…  
  
Attempting to decline, on the basis that the horses would have to be away from home just as long as they, he got to hear that the Keep-keeper had sent runners to the city the previous evening. They would be waiting at the town gates, ready to bring the animals home in due course.  
  
Smiling amusedly he shook his head and raised his hands;  
  
-"All right, I surrender." He laughed.  
  
Turning to his friends, he called imperiously;  
  
-"Friends! Today we Ride!"  
  
Belated cheers all around, as it became clear for them what he meant.  
  
Viconia quipped, stepping from a distant staircase;  
  
-"Hope they got a monster of a horse for our Friendly Mass of Muscle, there."  
  
Minsc smiled at her;  
  
-"So they do, golden-hearted dark-skinned one. So they do."  
  
Suddenly having all but Negrath look at him strangely, he gestured to his personal shoulderwarmer;  
  
-"Boo knows."  
  
-"Does he also know what the Drow do with little furballs that ruin our reputation?" Viconia queried, aiming it at the little animal directly, feigning a snarl…which neither Boo nor Minsc reacted to.  
  
-"Mystra's toenails!" the Drow swore, turning a exasperated glare at Negrath;  
  
-"Now they'll -never- take me seriously!"  
  
-"Oh, I believe we will take you seriously enough." Jaheira commented; "If you ever turn tail on him."  
  
-"I reckon your precious…"  
  
-"DON'T go there…" the druid warned, gripping her next-to-ancient, yet sturdy staff with both hands.  
  
-"What?" The Cleric snarled, stepping closer to the druid, her hands like claws;  
  
-"You intend to punish me with that older-than-death-TWIG!?! Perhaps my way back into respect is to whip you a good one!"  
  
-"This" Jaheira growled; "Is more than solid enough to break your stubborn back thrice over without even bending. Wonder if the same can be said about your threshold for pain?"  
  
-"Boo Sorry!" the ranger bellowed, running to stand between the two enflamed magic-users;  
  
-"Boo not know Vicky not wanting others know!"  
  
-"What clued you in?" hissed the Drow, attempting to circle the massive warrior to continue her progress.  
  
Minsc would have none of that.  
  
Boo scurrying down the rangers clothes to the floor, the large man grabbed Viconia by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.  
  
Usually friendly expression gone, he looked down at her as to a petulant child, and used his volume to give his voice intended effect;  
  
-"Viconia among friends, now. No secrets among warriors of good! Boo knows your good to. Now all in group knows…all but you.  
  
You say you hate what surfacers do to you, say you hate having to move among them, seeing the looks they have given you while you walked with Dynaheir and Minsc, and now with Minsc and Aerie. Boo wants to know: Have Viconia ever tried to be nice first instead of last?!?"  
  
-"…you…you speak the truth, ranger…" the Drow Cleric at last replied, glancing down at her arms, looking a little darker than usual…;  
  
-"…but do you think we could talk of this after I've gotten the blood back in my arms?"  
  
Looking at her curiously for a moment, he let go of her shoulders as though having burned himself;  
  
-"Minsc sorry! You hurt?"  
  
-"Not worse than before." the cleric mumbled, using what little control was left in her hands to call forth one of her less used(and therefore unmodified) healing spells.  
  
Looking dumbly at her, the ranger mumbled, presumably to the just-retrieved rodent;  
  
-"Drow -are- different…"  
  
As she once again could wriggle her fingers freely, she gestured for him to listen;  
  
-"You asked if I ever tried being nice first instead of last…Minsc, what would you do if you met a Drow in the forest…that wasn't me?"  
  
-"Minsc would…" a warning squeak stopped him, and he looked down at his pet with a sad look on his face;  
  
-"Yes, Boo, I know. The Drow would be kicked liberally by Minsc if he saw such a creature in the forest…" another squeak, and Minsc smiled in enlightenment;  
  
-"But not if the Drow came to him asking for help."  
  
-"I…believe I know what you mean to say…you would consider the circumstances…but Minsc,…even if the Drow did so…"  
  
-"Minsc and Boo would have to sleep one-eyed a night or three. Has done it before…"  
  
-"…when I joined you."  
  
-"……yes." Were the pitiful reply.  
  
-"That's OK, Minsc. You think I were asleep the first week?"  
  
-"You were. Minsc remembers!"  
  
-"Minsc remembers an arranged bundle of clothes and covers in whatever deep shadow happened to be around."  
  
-"…You that good?"  
  
-"I can describe to you, in detail, the rounds you took on your watch, and what you said about me to Boo…From what I saw from my perch in whatever elevation I could find, the only one to not glare suspiciously over at where I had claimed my bed for the night, where Negrath and Dynaheir. Yes, Jaheira." The cleric answered the druid's soundless objection, "even Khalid."  
  
Pausing briefly, Viconia smiled as she was wont to do, and hinted;  
  
-"What I could tell about those first seven nights…"  
  
Negrath could have sworn he saw Jaheira blush as the Drow turned around to go and retrieve her pack. 


	22. Chapter 21

Riding in through the city gates of Athkatla, Negrath found half a dozen youths from the keep falling into a run to follow the group.  
  
Reining the animals in at the city stables, he gestured for the group to dismount, while he himself stayed on to instruct the runners to go nice on the four-legged transports, before following his friends into a nearby inn to rent a room for a night or two. They had heard to much of the struggle between the guilds to think Aran wouldn't take the opportunity to use their need for his help to his own advantage.  
  
  
  
Having let the group take a last day in the city, well aware that none of them would be guaranteed a return trip from Spellhold, Negrath, as the sun faded from the sky, soon found himself knocking at the door of Viconia's room at their chosen inn…  
  
Hearing nothing, he tried the handle…unlocked. Easing it open, he quietly stepped inside…and found himself face to face with a Drow whose clothes could not aid in distinguishing her from the darkness of the room…basically because she weren't in them.  
  
-"Coming to take what is yours, eh?" she queried, face unreadable, as she stepped closer to reach a hand holding her key behind him to lock the door;  
  
-"I thought I had informed you of what I wanted from you."  
  
-"Yes…rudeness." He mumbled, unsure what she was thinking about.  
  
-"Not exactly, but close enough. Tell me though, would you have done the same if I told you to stay out?"  
  
-"…not if I were thinking clearly" he responded, having given it a moments consideration.  
  
Looking at him in thought, she eventually replied;  
  
-"Good…I suppose. I like to know I can do that. And if the door is locked?"  
  
-"If I had already knocked without getting a response within reasonable amount of time, I'd tear it down."  
  
-"My, I had better sleep lightly then…as if I know any other way…"she concluded, as though to herself.  
  
-"…Such is a good ability…isn't it?"  
  
-"Not in a city, it isn't."  
  
-"Then it seems we are in as much need for the same thing." He nodded.  
  
-"You have come to exhaust me with your stolen learning's then?" she grinned mischievously.  
  
-"Not tonight." He said, gently leading her toward her recently departed bed.  
  
-"But…what if there won't be another chance…" he could almost believe he heard a pleading tone in her voice, as she turned decidedly worried eyes on him.  
  
-"What is this? The independent Drow Cleric needs a human male for her nightly ritual?" he grinned, chuckling as she smilingly shook her head;  
  
-"No, but I find that…it's better to sleep afterwards…and…I like the mutual services we provide each other as well,…perhaps a tad more than I should…"  
  
-"Nonsense. Joy has no upper limit. Nor has sorrow a bottom…that's the two sides of the coin that is emotion…would you rather do without them…now, that you are starting to pay attention to them?"  
  
-"Not if Shar came to me in person to demand it." She replied in an instant, sighing contentedly as she slid under the quilt of the royal bed, looking back at him as he, having shed what little covering he had worn, followed her.  
  
-"And what is this lesson that will help me sleep without baffling me with your knowledge?"  
  
-"Viconia, what is the most beautiful, calming sight you know?"  
  
-"…You remember I told you about that underground lake?"  
  
At his nod, she continued;  
  
-"With you with me, I think sitting in a boat on that would be it…unless you can suggest better?"  
  
-"Tell me; do you prefer black to dark blue? A tall roof to a heaven? If not, or if you do not know, I think it wouldn't be impossible to find a suiting place at some of the lakes Amn has to offer…remember the stars we watched? Can you imagine it?"  
  
-"mhm" she nodded, musing, before closing her eyes, and almost purring with satisfaction.  
  
Opening her eyes to look at him, she wiped her eyes to get at the water having gathered there, querying softly;  
  
-"You think it's anything near as perfect as I just pictured it?"  
  
-"If we both have a good idea of the others description, I should think so," he smiled; "…now, how bout adding some shadows to that? We are back at the keep, watching the setting sun…imagine a great lake running by, glittering in the fading light, and adding a play of color to its surroundings as the water reflects the sun's last rays…  
  
Lying back, she closed her eyes, and immediately smiled in pure joy…a joy not born of the image however, but by the idea that instantly popped into her head…  
  
Opening her eyes to look at him gazing at her, leaning on his elbow in the large bed, she informed him that it could be made real;  
  
-"You have the coin, the land and the necessary water-access…the farmers would benefit from it, and we would be living in an area of nightly perfection!"  
  
"Remind me to get to it as soon as we return." He grinned, without allowing the light to fade in her eyes at the thought of what they might face in the near future; "But for my sake, just try to be there in your mind, all right?"  
  
As she nodded, he gestured for her to lie on her side, away from him, and, sliding closer to lay his arms around her waist, whispered;  
  
-"I'm there too. I should think it should make that nasty light sleep less than a memory.  
  
Turning her head to look at him, she queried, voice a half-pleading, half- insecure murmur;  
  
-"Nothing but this tonight, then?"  
  
-"Do you want there to be more?"  
  
Lifting an arm to stroke her fingers through his hair, she chuckled lightly as he eased her access by kissing her unprotected shoulder.  
  
-"No…" a spark of mischief in her eyes; "but expect to be dragged behind the first available bush, starting as we set foot on the path to Spellhold."  
  
-"Not before?" he wondered, puzzlement evident as he looked at her.  
  
-"No,…" Turning in his grasp to lie face to face with him, she caressed the side of his face as she smiled;  
  
-"If this thief-lord that has offered to help is anything like the rest of you humans, he no doubt will put us through some tasks first…but as soon as they send us on toward our goal, I'll start looking for shrubbery…"  
  
With that, she casually turned him on his back, still with his arms around her waist, and proceeded to put her head on his chest, mumbled "Thank you.", and were soon sleeping soundly.  
  
Finding himself carefully lifting one arm from her back, he spent some moments stroking her hair, reveling in the feel and shining color of it…  
  
Looking up into the ceiling, enjoying the weight of her, he couldn't help but wonder how long he would be able to enjoy the company of this "new" Viconia…  
  
He found himself hoping she would never really change… 


	23. Chapter 22

Early enough so as to still be nighttime, Negrath woke by feeling something sharp glide along his jawline, and instantly realized that Viconia was no longer on him.  
  
Eyes flying open, he became aware that the temperature around him were a tad lower than it should have been…As his eyes stared up into two pools of amused black, he understood why.  
  
Throwing glances around the small room, he saw two women, similar to the one straddling him, holding an unconscious Viconia upright between them, seemingly unable to keep their eyes from staring hungrily at her throat.  
  
Glaring up at the chilling presence to whom he supplied such amusement, he forced himself to be calm, and asked;  
  
-"Well, pale ones, what is it you want me unable to refuse?"  
  
-"You will probably not want to know," his captor replied silkily; "that had I found you alone, My mistress would have no choice but to give a lower offer…as it is, she was overjoyed to learn that she could remove all possibility of you helping her opponent, by a simple subtraction of your partner over there...delightfully dark, is she not? I have heard Drow blood has a delightful, dark taste to it…but I guess you have no interest in such things, yes?"  
  
Slowly shaking his head, he lifted his head from the pillow, and turn to her helpers;  
  
-"Would you kindly stop playing with her!?"  
  
Looking over her shoulder, the leader of the three soured in an instant, as she barked;  
  
-"Hands off the bait!"  
  
Almost jumping through the roof, the two vampires hurriedly sat Viconia down on the floor, and released her as though she was flame given form.  
  
Grunting, idly noticing that his keeper must have replaced the bedcover after extracting Viconia, ending up with his arms caught at his sides, he nodded his thanks up at her as she turned back to him.  
  
Smiling casually, she maneuvered to lay down on him, resting her head on crossed arms on his chest;  
  
-"We can't really use her if we…use her, can we now? Simple strategy, as my mistress explained it."  
  
-"Who's this…mistress of yours?" he queried, accepting that they might have to work against the ones that had originally approached him…  
  
-"Oh, I'll leave her to introduce herself…And you wouldn't recognize it as of now…but she wanted me to assure you that in your chase after Irenicus, her name would pop up every now and then, no matter who you choose to follow."  
  
-"You mean I still have a choice?" he quipped icily.  
  
-"Now, now, there's always a choice…had you not been hampered by such depressing things as emotion…"  
  
He found that she probably expressed as deep a sorrow as her kind could, as she thusly explained his situation…  
  
-"But you do realize I have no choice now?"  
  
-"My dear…" sliding a ways up his prone form, she butted noses with him, smiling as a cat just having caught the mouse; "…that is the whole point!"  
  
Feeling slightly dizzy as he were forced to look deeply into her eyes, he felt cold to the core of his being as the one part of his anatomy not even his Kensai training had given him control over, reacted to the recent events, with complete disregard for the physical state of the one that had caused it.  
  
For a moment she almost looked curious, as though not quite remembering,…then she smiled;  
  
-"My, mortal one…If there were any way for me to feel such emotions again, I just might have accepted…  
  
Pondering if my mistress would put me at your disposal if you asked nicely?" she queried, seeing the far-off look in his eyes as he fought for control.  
  
With a smile, she put two claw-like fingers to the side of his throat, and chuckled as he returned his attention to her in a flash.  
  
-"All with the nice lady now?"  
  
Stiffly nodding, he proceeded to go as limp as his skeleton would allow.  
  
Sitting up, the frustratingly sensuous creature lifted herself up on her knees for a moment, before settling on his, leaving his arms free, and glance down at his crotch, almost palpably disappointed as the thickness of the cover prevented any details from becoming evident.  
  
He idly wondered, in some far-off part of his mind, just how much of her disappointment were from her want to torture her victim…  
  
Growing tired of the game, she climbed out of the bed, and moved to lift the limp body that sat between her helpers, as though it didn't weigh a thing;  
  
-"You are to be below the window, ready to receive her, and you will be there five minutes ago." She told them.  
  
In a flash of nauseating, unidentifiable odors, the two lesser vampires transformed into small, flapping beasts of the night, and flew out the window.  
  
A moment later, his would be-tormentor handed the unconscious Drow out the window, presumably to her aides who would then be at the ground.  
  
He was glad there were no third floor on the inn. With his luck, that would be where they got a room, and from where Viconia would be dropped, had that been the case.  
  
Having assured herself that the hostage were still usable, the leader turned to him, instructing him to meet her employer in the graveyard the following night.  
  
Throwing him a kiss, she then laughed, following her kin's example…  
  
Looking up into the ceiling for a long moment, he lifted his head to glare at the bump that were still evident on the cover;  
  
-"She's gone now, you little bastard."  
  
Pondering for a moment, he threw a question to the air;  
  
-"Bhaal?"  
  
…  
  
No response. He could only assume that the dark essence within him would at least have given an amused reply if it had anything to do with it. 


	24. Chapter 23

The following day, the group gathered in the common room of the inn, silently considering their situation.  
  
Jaheira in particular where unusually silent with her righteous outbursts about doing what was right, just as Boo chittered almost ceaselessly at a Minsc that seemed to listen with rapt attention.  
  
Keldorn had an air as if nothing had happened, and Aerie kept looking around nervously, seemingly expecting to see the creatures Negrath had talked about creep out from under every table and through every door, completely ignorant of the brilliant daylight flowing through the open windows.  
  
Negrath, having told his story, just sat looking darkly down at the table.  
  
Eventually, after having looked around in a desperate attempt to have someone else say what had to be said, the Harper cleared her throat, and, doing her best to sound like she meant it, stated;  
  
-"Negrath, we'll get Viconia back. If we so have to wade through those undead beasts to the hip. The question is, would you consider it easier or safer to do what she wants?"  
  
-"Vampires." Were Negrath's toneless reply.  
  
-"I know. I believe the part about your visitor having a body the temperature of which were less than comfortably cold, with eyes that had no soul, gave it away." Commented their resident knight.  
  
-"Keldorn…" warned Minsc, looking sternly at the paladin.  
  
-"No one here wants her with us anyway!" exclaimed he.  
  
-"I do, O Righteous One." Were the malevolently low response he thusly called from Negrath.  
  
-"And Minsc likes the Drow lady too. Boo wants her back with us."  
  
Smiling gratefully at the massive ranger, Negrath nodded;  
  
-"And so she will be, even if we…sorry, friends, even if -I- must slaughter both sides of this ridiculous conflict."  
  
-"Don't do that to us, Negrath." Jaheira pleaded, "If you want her back, we're behind you all the way, no matter what you choose to do.  
  
But we need to know whether to prepare for battle, or running errands for some vampire."  
  
-"Isn't that the same thing?" The Bhaalspawn retorted blankly.  
  
-"…I guess it is." Jaheira nodded, trying to call forth a smile with one of her own.  
  
It failed.  
  
Turning almost embarrassed eyes on the table in front of her, she looked up as Keldorn put an arm on her shoulder;  
  
-"Jaheira, do not pay attention to him more than you need to. I'd be happy to be your middleman."  
  
Looking morosely at him for a moment, she slumped against him like she suddenly were at Imoen's age, sighing heavily;  
  
-"That won't be necessary, Keldorn…but I'd be honored to call you my friend."  
  
-"Always, my lady." The paladin stated, as though anything else where unthinkable, putting a protective arm around her as he turned back to the reason of their being in a group in the first place;  
  
-"So, attack vampires or help vampires?"  
  
-"You who know their kind best,…what do you think they'll put us to do?"  
  
-"Nothing worse than Alan would." Keldorn stated plainly.  
  
-"Probably not. Well, then, It seems we will aid -two- women of the night with our actions in the near future.  
  
Any objections?" Negrath concluded, looking squarely at the limp form in the crook of the knight's arm.  
  
-"Negrath not be accusing his friends for what they feel." Minsc rumbled, before turning back to his still-chittering hamster, nodding in worried understanding.  
  
The Kensai at the end of the small table could not help but want to know what the rodent said…what the ranger -thought- the rodent said, he corrected himself hurriedly. 


	25. Chapter 24

Having gathered just inside the district exit the following night, they were approached by a figure that seemed to move with the kind of grace that exuded malice...this was a creature who had no natural enemies…and knew it.  
  
As what they knew to be their "proposed" employer came near, Aerie shuddered, and withdrew behind Minsc.  
  
-"I see you still follow your primitive emotions." She greeted Negrath, glancing over the rest of his troupe, momentarily pausing on Minsc, before turning back to the Kensai as Boo escaped back into Minsc' pack.  
  
-"I'd rather have them than the Bhaal-heritage any day." Were the level reply.  
  
-"I'm sure you would." The vampire commented in her inimitable way; before continuing; "My name is Bodhi. You will know the name well if you decide to make an enemy of me. There are, as you are probably aware, some…disagreement between the local Thieves Guild and myself. In the interest of gaining the upper hand, I would have you intercept a delivery they are smuggling into the city in the morning. You will be at the docks at dawn, and take whatever action necessary to ensure that the delivery goes into my hands.  
  
Do not worry about mistakes. There will be no other ships of the delivery sort at that time. You will know the parcel when you see it…that is, if you know to look among their legal goods.  
  
And now, anything I can do for you?"  
  
-"Return Viconia." Negrath answered plainly, enthusiastic nods from the group following the statement.  
  
-"Not so fast, Human. Consider…do you not want Imoen as well?"  
  
-"You saying I can only have one of them returned to me?!?"  
  
-"Not if you can add double the coin to the pot.  
  
Don't forget; do what I told you, and the Shadow Thieves shall not help you…and you will only have me.  
  
What will it be, emotional one? One…or both? 20 000? Or 40?"  
  
-"40 000?!?!?!?"  
  
-"Not so loud, You may wake the dead." The vampire queen chuckled.  
  
-"How in Helm's grace would I be able to get that kind of coin?!?"  
  
-"The same way you got what you already have; do whatever you must to accomplish your goal. She is worth it, no?"  
  
Turning to look behind her, she smiled;  
  
-"Lead her closer. Let him see we still hold to our word."  
  
From beneath the deep shadow of the nearby archway, the two he remembered from the other night approached, carrying a still-limp Viconia between them.  
  
Furious, Negrath spat;  
  
-"What have you done to her?!? Do you doubt your ability to hold a conscious Drow?"  
  
-"Not at all." Bodhi replied, grabbing his hand and squeezing 'til he could have sworn he heard bone breaking.  
  
-"As you can probably tell, we are well capable of dealing with mere mortals. We just do not want to be bothered with having to keep her Silenced all the time…Clerics can be an awfully vocal crowd, as you well know…"  
  
-"Just keep those long claws of your off of her. A scratch on that skin, and your "life" is forfeit. This I swear."  
  
-"Hear that, girls? Be nice, or this man will be most dissatisfied…and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Bodhi smiled.  
  
-"No, mistress." The two leered, well aware that whatever the Kensai might swear, he had no power over them whatsoever.  
  
-"Well, then. I suggest you return to bed…-your- bed, as your lover's bed will be rather empty…and get what rest you can…I do not believe the shadow- men would let you search their cargo without objecting most profusely…do you?"  
  
-"Agreed." Negrath growled, looking at their prisoner, wishing she could hear him;  
  
-"I'll get you free, Viconia. They won't be having you for long."  
  
-"That entirely depends on your speed in doing my bidding…mind you, this will not be all…"  
  
-"Just keep those fangs of yours off of her!"  
  
-"We'll see, Bhaalspawn…we'll see. Do be hasty now. Will not do to fight while tired."  
  
And with that, the pale creatures left, vanishing in the shadows as Minsc and Keldorn put heavy hands on The Kensai's shoulders…just in case.  
  
Turning tiredly, Negrath slung his arms over the shoulders of Jaheira and Aerie, preferring their support to the more uneven offered by the bladeswingers.  
  
What the two women thought of the arrangement, they kept to themselves…  
  
  
  
At the top of the stairs of the inn, Aerie slid from under his arm, following Minsc, while Keldorn threw a quizzical glance at Jaheira, proceeding to his room as she smiled, grateful for the unspoken offer of replacement, but declining.  
  
Settling her passenger on his bed, she looked into his eyes for a moment…eyes that still could only see the Drow being hauled back into the shadows, unable to even smirk at him.  
  
Finding himself staring the Harper in the face as she stroked his cheek with compassion, he looked down at his legs, unsure of why he didn't feel them.  
  
Following his gaze, she put a hand on his knee, and smiled;  
  
-"I believe Keldorn will be able to massage this back into fit order, should it be necessary…as it is not, why don't we just let him sleep, and follow his example?"  
  
-"…I know I'm younger than you…"  
  
-"In experience, your a toddler compared to me…sometimes I wish it was the other way around…then I wouldn't have so much to regret…never having done…never having said…"  
  
Voice fading, she lowered her head, only to lift it a moment or so later, tears glistening in her eyes, and rage almost burning the skin from his face;  
  
-"The killing blow is mine. Do not doubt this."  
  
-"Minsc…"  
  
-"Minsc lost his mage counterpart! I lost my husband! You dare to compare it?!?"  
  
With some preceding noises, the ranger soon stood in the doorway, eager to set things right;  
  
-"Dynaheir more than counterpart. Dynaheir Minsc's witch!"  
  
-"Bitch, more like." Jaheira mumbled, the rage still working her system making the "correction" just loud enough for The berserker to hear.  
  
-"Yes, Jaheira. Woman she was."  
  
-"Allow me to speak to you as a commoner, Minsc, and pretend you understand what I'm saying;  
  
Dynaheir…was…a…BITCH!  
  
Could you imagine to tell me who she thought she was?!?"  
  
-"Jaheira, wasn't this why Kagain had to flee?" Negrath commented tonelessly, having less than no interest in what the two others did.  
  
-"Let's distract him, then." She replied casually, stretched her body up along a Minsc that, eyes squeezed shut, fought to maintain control…and kissed him.  
  
Shocked out of his rage, the large warrior stumbled backwards out of the room, whereas Jaheira smacked it shut, locking it with the key Negrath had left in it.  
  
Turning back to the bed as she wiped her mouth, she climbed onto it, and over to his other side.  
  
There, she crawled between the covers, and reached for the Bhaalspawn whose existence had caused her to become a widow.  
  
Rage drained the moment the key turned in the door, she pleaded, tears having escaped their prison and running down her cheeks unchecked;  
  
-"Please…we may both benefit from not being alone tonight…Just…just hold me. Please."  
  
Looking at this usually stern Harper that begged him to hold her, Negrath could only think of how Viconia would never have done such a thing.  
  
Moving under the covers to her, more for her comfort than his own, he soon found himself humming a lullaby, in the interest of silencing her crying… 


	26. Chapter 25

The suns first rays waking them, Negrath opened his eyes to find a fully clothed Jaheira kneeling on the bed beside him, looking at him morosely;  
  
-"I'm sorry about last night…I really need someone to hold onto 'til I can get some distance to the memory…You think Keldorn…"  
  
-"Don't, Jaheira. You know I'd be the first to claim you the driving force of this group. Minsc and Keldorn fights, Aerie casts, Viconia…Viconia comments, basically, and I…I just want Imoen back. Without you, this group would have lost all reason to exist the second Irenicus vanished with Imoen and those cowled fools.  
  
Minsc would have gone about with me, simply since that is what he has done since the Gnoll Fortress, And I would have no interest in anything but getting to know where I could find Imoen…and I would have gone about it in all the wrong ways, too. Please allow me to be your anchor, Jaheira. I'm sure Viconia would do nothing but make a comment or two, once she had the situation explained…and she wouldn't mean either of them."  
  
-"…If I'm the driving force, then I'm the one to make sure you are there to receive the shadow Thief smugglers." The druid commented, her usual manner utterly restored.  
  
Chuckling, Negrath crawled out of the bed, and got into his clothes, slightly uncomfortable as the woman on the bed seemed to study every move he made, as though wondering how he made her do what she did.  
  
  
  
Moving with all due haste, they came upon the mornings only delivery-boat, only to be saluted with a hail of arrows from Guild members having expected their arrival.  
  
Momentarily wishing Aerie had had the timestop-spell he had heard tales about, Negrath promptly drew his blades, whirling into the gathering of workers who had just gotten up the stairs from the docks, swords arrogantly brandished.  
  
Aerie tossing Missiles and Orbs at whatever archers she could get a glimpse of, fuelling them with righteous fury at the ambush, and Jaheira having taken up guard beside her, Minsc were only too happy to deal steel to the smugglers close by the Kensai…although not too close…  
  
Where Keldorn was, became evident to Negrath when he heard the first of the battles many instances of wood meeting steel, as the Knight's family blade flew above his head.  
  
-"Ought to get yourself a helmet, son." The armored one grunted, boxing a nearby smuggler in the gut as he got too close.  
  
-"Can't afford the distraction." Were the terse reply.  
  
-"Nor can I." Commented Keldorn, deflecting yet another arrow aimed at the Bhaalspawn's head, before loudly instructing Jaheira to do what she could with her sling, to stop the annoying rain...  
  
By way of response, the druid dropped her staff and, incapacitating a fool who saw a chance with a couple of swift kicks, grabbed her sling from her belt, and started pelting the various shadowy corners and rooftops with glowing red bullets.  
  
Soon, the few that had attempted a run dropped by a sleep spell and terminated, the goods they had been sent to "intercept" were found, and placed in Negrath's pack.  
  
-"We go get Viconia now?" Minsc wondered.  
  
-"No, I doubt we'll be allowed to pick her with us before the Thieves are completely shattered.  
  
-"…Then Minsc wish we could have worked for the thieves instead."  
  
-"So do I, my friend…so do I."  
  
  
  
As the group returned to the inn, Minsc and Keldorn went in search of somewhere to sell their excess equipment, while the two remaining women settled in for some lengthy meditation time.  
  
Negrath, on the other hand, found himself wandering the more shady parts of the city, wishing for a quick nightfall, before spending an hour or so of controlled rage in the fighting pit of the Copper Coronet.  
  
After having beaten a number of drunken fools who had decided to take his challenge, he gathered his winnings, a few fists of coin, and went for a drink at the bar.  
  
Being joined by a tired Nalia, he ordered her a Golden Sands, instructing the barkeep to pay her objections no heed, and suggesting that she just might like it.  
  
Making sure a glass of her usual stood ready, she proceeded to drain the proffered mug, smiling contentedly as she slid her back-up over to him.  
  
Sniffing at it, he downed it in a careless gesture of just wanting to get it done.  
  
Looking at him, slightly dazed, she queried about the state of the Keep.  
  
-"Why don't you go home and look?" Negrath wondered.  
  
-"I like it better here."  
  
-"Yeah, sure, you won't get killed back home." He commented.  
  
-"I'm still here, ain't I?"  
  
-"That you are." He smirked; "but only because you are here in the good hours…are you aware that this establishment is probably is the source for all the slaves that is said to be overflowing the city?"  
  
-"The Coronet? Not possible. I have a room here, for Torm's sake!"  
  
-"So does a Knight of two, occasionally. You think they'd let it be that easy to know?"  
  
-"So if you believe them to play in the slavery business, why don't you do something about it?" she hotly pointed out.  
  
-"Because I got a few infinitely more important things to worry about. Viconia is taken as hostage by a bunch of over-the-top arrogant vampires."  
  
-"You let people remain slaves because a Drow has gone missing for a day or two?"  
  
-"I said -vampires-! I met them, I have dealt with them, and got her back, several times over, all by myself…in my head.  
  
I guess you could say that they got me by the Drow."  
  
At that, Nalia, as well as a few other nearby patrons, broke out laughing.  
  
Negrath could naught but smile, chuckling along with them, having a memory of the Dark Elf's voice commenting sourly on the patrons;  
  
*The stink of the collected rivvin. How I despise them -all-!*  
  
He smiled, thinking that he would have to be the exception necessary to prove the rule… 


	27. Chapter 23

OK, all...I'm back. Here's the rest of my tale, unfortunately all at once. I would have loved to read your replies as I posted each one, but doubt I would remember to be that meticulous. I'll toss in TOB, too, though I suspect I'll keep to the story itself with that one(as I have here, with the 'trimming' of the additions made in response to attic-based requests; I will leave out the pro-and epilogues...for now, at any rate.

Enjoy...and if you can, do comment on each chapter as you finish them. I thrive on feedback.

Who knows,youmight actually get megoing on that BG1-tale of mine...

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXIII. 

Having left the others back at the Inn, Negrath shivered at the number of undead that probably watched him as he stood, waiting for their precious "mistress" to make her appearance.

"The city streets are so beautifully cold at night, don't you think?" a voice commented from behind him.

Spinning on his heel, his eyes immediately zeroing in on the shiningly white fangs of her amused grin, he got the parcel from his pack and, well aware that she would not be the one to relieve him of it, simply reached the hand holding it out behind him, toward the arch whose shadow had swallowed Viconia the previous night.

Disturbingly soon, the small, yet heavy package got lifted out of his hand. His eyes studying the surroundings a blink of an eye later…saw nothing. Turning back to Bodhi, he scowled;

"What now, bloodsucking vermin?" he queried, gripping the hilt of his sword with his left, to avoid drawing it with his right, which continuously opened and closed in subdued anger.

"Aran Linvail. I want to see him dead."

"…agreed. Anyone else whose candle I should snuff while I'm at it?"

"You will likely have to "take care" of a few of his friends to reach him…that will do. Now go. I will expect you back here in three days."

"You expect me to be able to slaughter half the Shadow Thieves…and get back to you in three days?"

"If you are as good as you can be, you will be here tomorrow…night, mind you." She pointed out, chuckling to herself.

"What a shock." He grumbled, pushing past her, a reflex originating in the "wrong" part of his mind causing his gauntleted hand to deliver a solid smack to her rear end as he headed for the district exit…next thing he knew, he was studying the stars, intense pain pulsing from at least three distinctly different places on his body…

Crouching at his side, the Vampire Queen picked up the offending hand, and casually broke a finger a word;

"Do. not. Do. That. Again."

Shifting to caress his cheek, she smiled enticingly;

"Are we clear on this, Bhaalspawn?"

He could only nod… As she continued to look down at him, he found no escape but to look back…

A drowsy moment later, he found himself seeing her retreat from her position at his side, to get off his bed, and perform the transformation that would remove any doubt as to what she was. Hanging in the air for a moment, the large bat seemed to laugh at his confusion, before joining up with two others which already hung by the window, and departed thus. Concluding that he would have had to have been in their power for quite a bit longer than he felt comfortable with, he sat up to meditate, diving into his own mind in the sole intent of dealing a severe trashing to, if not the essence itself, then at least a self-made image of it…

Feeling unusually refreshed, he changed into his fighting clothes, and proceed to train with his katanas….without remembering that he should have had 5 broken fingers, before he felt the slight twinge in them as he swung the second katana. A twinge he associated with unnaturally healed wounds…

"Thank you for that, at least, Bodhi." He mumbled, glad that he could still wield both his blades.

Wandering downstairs, he was welcomed with loud outbursts of joy, Jaheira instructing Keldorn to go get a round of ale and Minsc to go see if their breakfast weren't done soon..

Sitting down at what he knew they all considered his place, at the head of the groups table, Negrath were surprised to find Boo running over to sit at the table in front of him, chittering. Having Jaheira hand him a small amount of something green and plantlike he could not quite identify, he fed it to the animal, chuckling as it attacked the offered food with a ferocity that were comparable to Minsc, when he had something particularly good on his plate.

…

As they sat there with half-empty mugs and empty plates, they turned curious eyes to their leader, wondering what they were to do now… Negrath told them;

"We are to kill Aran Linvail. No worries though," he smiled wryly; "Bodhi has assured me that it can be done by tomorrow "if I am as good as I can be"."

"You do not say." Keldorn commented dryly.

"I do say." The Kensai shot back, before looking around, and coming to the conclusion that there were no one in his group that would be able to supply the necessary information.

Sighing, he said;

"It seems we have to "take care" of the fellow who first approached us about this…On the assumption that he is half as important as he gave the impression of being…"

"He is." Jaheira stated, expression signaling that she would say no more about it.

Thankful for small favors, Negrath smiled;

"Well, then it would be a public service to remove him, now, wouldn't it? And after that, I assume there will be only those who are idiots enough to protect this pile of horse-droppings."

Chuckling at the slightly surprised faces around the table, he continued;

"Jaheira, you try to pull some strings so that we can get an inkling of what we're up against, and Keldorn do the same…with your separate groups, obviously. Then we should at least get something useful to work with, no? Objections?"

The knight that appeared to have taken on the role as Jaheira's answer to Aerie's Minsc, looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded;

"I believe I should be able to find someone who could tell me a few things."

Only after such a while so as to make Negrath believe she hadn't heard him mention her name, Jaheira turned to him, discomfort evident in her expression, if not in her voice;

"Given a choice, I would not do this, Negrath. I…I do not think I would be very welcome there right now…"

Hoping his eyes conveyed how sorry he was to suggest it, he nodded in understanding;

"Then it will all rely on you and Helm's diviners, Keldorn…think they'll be up to it?"

"Not as long as you do not require all information. What do you have in mind?"

"How far above/below ground, possibly the number of floors below ground, and a general assumption of how many we'll be up against. That we'll need spells of a most damaging nature goes unsaid."

"Then why did you say it?" Minsc wondered, looking perplexed at the rodent sitting on his shoulder as it seemed to do a fair impression of laughter…

"I think that should be possible to figure out…we got coin?" Keldorn responded.

"We'll pay them once we're out on the other side." The Kensai answered casually.

"Of course. I'm sure they will understand that." The Paladin nodded, probably calculating how much of his family reserves he would need to pay for it all…

Previous Chapter Next Chapter

Last modified on September 2, 2001  
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved.


	28. Chapter 24

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXIV. 

Having "procured" a key that probably would prove vital from the fellow that had offered the expensive aid of the thieves guild, the group dispatched quickly what resistance had been waiting outside the Guildhouse, and found themselves the target of a rabble amateurish warrior-thieves. Not wanting to waste time on them, the group headed for the room from which, they had been told, they could access the secret route to the basement. Pausing momentarily to unlock the door with the key, they left the room a number of protectors poorer, placing a Skull Trap in the opening before decending. 

Negrath's assumption that Aran had gathered his best closer to him was confirmed as they stepped onto the landing at the top of the stairs in the room below; A large number of skilled assassins danced towards them, various amulets on their person lending a soft, blue aura to their appearance. 

Jumping off the side of the landing, as Keldorn and Minsc thundered down the wooden steps, Negrath could hear Jaheira start her call for The Swarm…evidently, she had seen someone she recognized as a spellcaster. Engaging a few opponents equally light-footed as he, he moved across the room knowing that mages would be standing only as close to swinging blades as they had to. 

A number of distractingly stinging cuts as payment for his split attention, he found the robed one eagerly tossing poison arrows at the elfkin at the top of the stairs. Looking back, he found them having retreated behind the doorframe, seemingly cooperating about something…he could naught but feel sorry for the guy, and stay well away from him, instead charging at one of the archers that were spread around the room. 

Doing his best to keep an eye on "his" spellcasters, he soon saw Keldorn and Minsc hurrying up to block the doorway, just as a duet of chanting announced that Negrath and his friends were about to do their best to utterly ruin their opponents day. The two skilled warriors had little contest from the close-range fighters, as they simply kicked them back down like dominoes as soon as they came within reach, and therefore spent most of their time shielding their face from the incoming arrows. 

As the chanting ceased, twin circles of fire formed on the floor at the base of the stairs, rapidly increasing in size and heat, before contracting into two flaming Fire Elementals. One momentarily challenging it's caller, the other set out toward the mage, whose protections were quickly fading. 

He did not get the time to call forth new ones, as Minsc and Keldorn stormed back down the stairs, leaving the females to toss their quick-and-easy "annoyance" spells at the mage, before turning on the archers as the Fire Elementals reached the frail man. 

… 

Moments later, as the one most used to do so, Jaheira, her Fire Elemental standing calm next to her, could be seen tossing and turning corpses around, searching whatever pockets and containers they may have had, looking for anything likely to help them bring in a sufficiently large pile of cash when sold. 

Aerie, busying herself with controlling her new servant, seemed to find that she enjoyed having the power to command such a creature, and could soon be seen standing looking up at it, probably reveling in the knowledge that she had won it's challenge, and proved herself stronger. 

Glancing over at Negrath, the expression of proud satisfaction vanished, and was replaced with a regretful sadness; the last one to deal her a lesson of her inner strength, had been Viconia… 

"Of all people," Negrath mumbled, shaking his head, and looking towards the door beside the stairs; "Think that's the one, Keldorn?" 

Recalling what the diviners of his order had managed to learn, he slowly nodded; 

"Yes, if we find a bridge-like structure in there, that will be the one." 

"Well, let's go then." The Kensai stated, striding towards the barrier with measured steps. 

"NO!" 

Turning, he saw Jaheira hurry to catch up with him; 

"We need to get these things stored safely somewhere…somewhere outside the guild." She concluded, as he gestured towards one of the unlocked chests in the room. 

Setting up a makeshift camp, the rest of the group sat down to wait as Keldorn and Aerie went to store the winnings at the Inn. 

Upon their return, the original trio had already taken care of two attempts by the Shadow Thieves to regain control of the room, and Jaheira had called forth her second Elemental in preparation for the expected resistance. Aerie "dispelling her visibility", as she put it, vanished from sight, and slid quietly out through an obediently silent door, only to return a moment later, invisibility still in effect; 

"The wooden bridges are there…falling blade-traps, Keldorn?" 

As he nodded, she continued; 

"On the opposite side, obviously waiting for us, is a small group of very professional-looking fighters, all but two in armor. May I use your friends, Jaheira?" she queried, looking at the druid. 

Turning to her Elementals, the woman pointed in Aerie's general direction, instructing them to obey the mage. As they approached, completely unfazed by her invisibility, Aerie called her own over, and went back through the door. Moments later, the room just beyond it erupted in the growling calls of charging Elementals, and interrupted chanting. 

Stepping back in through the door, invisibility fading, Aerie fanned herself with a hand; 

"Phew, I don't think you will find a lot of useful items on those, Jaheira. Complete cinders, they are…shall we go?" 

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


	29. Chapter 25

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXV. 

The blade-traps inactivated at a frantic cry from a bandit leader eager to get away from them, they chased after him gleefully, in utter disregard for the archers at the platforms on the side of the room, and Aerie only stopping momentarily to Missile the mage that somehow had managed to maintain his calm, at the other side of the last trap. 

Soon finding themselves at the top of yet another staircase, they looked at each other with anxiety; they had no way of searching for traps…something there were bound to be a few severe ones of this far in. 

Carefully spreading out at the bottom of the stairs, they proceeded to move forward one step at the time…Too soon, something clicked underfoot, and Minsc was spirited away in an instant, just as opponents appeared all around. Aerie calling up her shield and Jaheira her cloud, they could soon concentrate on the two at the top of the rooms other staircase, and someone whose largely ignored words bore the quality of a royal upbringing. 

Knowing that a fight was unavoidable, Negrath rushed towards him with both blades drawn, hearing Keldorn climb the other stairs to get at the archer there. As Aerie and Jaheira sent in their helpers to take care of the downed opponents in the other end of the room, Minsc popped back, looking around himself confusedly, before storming to Negrath's aid, Keldorn hot on his heels. 

Cursing as yet another of his combinations were blocked, the Kensai dropped a katana, to concentrate on the other…he had always been better with just one, anyway, as the empty hand would be free to manipulate the environment as only hands could. With the aid of Minsc and Keldorn, his opponent would at least not have a chance at striking back at them…Negrath had the feeling that the blade the man wielded, were quite deadly in his hands…quite possibly specially crafted to him… 

The business corner of his mind concluding that they at least would get a nice price for it, he could only watch as the blade, which quite possibly could have paid for a complete refurnishing of the Keep, fell apart as it were a moment to late to properly deflect Minsc's terminal swing. Aimed at the throat, the strike where redirected diagonally upwards, lodging the blade deeply in the mans skull. 

Watching the worthy opponent fall, the ranger sighed; 

"What a shame. That head would belong in the Hall of Honour." 

The two others looking at him in shock, he explained; 

"There is a group that has it as their goal to have the actual heads of the worlds greatest fighters…he has probably had a pedestal and preparers ready for years." 

"No doubt. I -do- doubt he'll be our hardest foe, though…" 

"Too true." Jaheira commented, sitting at the bottom of the stairs they'd come down, nipping at a potion, studying the gradual effects with interest. 

"Mages do not count." Minsc objected. 

"…In that case, we'll only find a more worthy fighter in some warrior-gods avatar." She allowed. 

"He was an enemy! Why do we care?" 

Turning to look at where the thief-archer had appeared, they saw Aerie looking down at them with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. 

"Minsc know when he meet foe worthy of praise. This one was. He fended off the three of us all at once." 

"Improved haste combined with Protection from Magical Weapons or a blade made with the intent of fending off other blades. Has happened before." Jaheira suggested casually. 

"Anyone see him use magic?" Minsc wondered looking at the two other warriors. 

"There was a glimmer of something, but I can't say if he made it happen or not." Jaheira commented, turning her spear in her hands, seemingly disappointed that she hadn't been given a chance to use it. 

After a lengthy while, the groups Resident Rodent made some noise, and Minsc nodded; 

"Boo is right. It does not matter. Head is ruined. We continue now?" 

"No, we'll wait while Aerie does whatever it is she does to refill her abilities, if not to remove them, then at least being able to -see- the damn traps." Negrath decided, settling down on the stairs beside Jaheira, and looking up at the Avariel that still remained at the top of the other; 

"It's up to you how soon we continue." 

"Then we continue now." Were the unusually calm reply, as she descended the stairs as one who knows their worth is immeasurable. 

Once she sat foot on the floor, she flung off a spell she probably had prepared before ever entering the district…and two traps flashed into sight as two separate circles of red on the floor. 

"Thanks. Keldorn?" 

The Knight nodding at the far end of the room, where a door with yet another staircase could be found, the group set itself in motion, careful not to go anywhere near the magical, red marks. 

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


	30. Chapter 26

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXVI. 

Standing in a corridor that swung out of sight a few meters ahead, the group turned to Keldorn as he cleared his throat; 

"If we see a door on the right hand just around the corner, this will be it." 

"Opposition?" 

"They couldn't say. They felt that there were more than what they "saw", so there's probably a few talented mages on the other side…" 

"Then I suggest we withdraw and give our own spellcasters a chance to prepare themselves properly." 

"We will not set up camp in here, though?" 

"No. We'll watch over them as they gain whatever spells might help us against hostile mages." 

Aerie looked at him, caution having returned full force; 

"You know…we do have something right here evil mages would not be able to do anything to…" 

"No, Aerie. That will never happen…just pray it never happens." 

…Wait. Aerie, you got the spells to keep yourself and Jaheira undisturbed?" 

"…I…I think so…" 

"Then you do that. And one of you pull something out of your sleeve that can open this door quickly and on it's own." 

An aerial servant and a wave of invisibility later, the three fighters lined up behind the conjured spirit, their only protection their magically increased speed and well-trained agility… The two non-Bhaalspawn had discarded their heavy armor, in the hopes that it would allow them to reach who had to be reached, quickly enough to cut them down before too many troublesome things could be cast. The Servant grabbed hold of the doorframe, and disappeared for a moment, taking it with it. Through the resulting hole stormed the three warriors of Light, shouting whatever could offer a distraction for the mages that were up against them. 

By the Time the Kensai recognized that the man in the middle of the room talked to him, he were already leading his blades in a dual-direction cut. Snarling as the chief thief nimbly jumped backwards, he could hear Jaheira call forth the Swarm once more. Turning to look at Keldorn, who was chopping at a mage that appeared quite distraught at the loss of his shield, Negrath called; 

"Dispell the others! The Swarm will keep 'em busy." 

Whipping around, the knight manipulated the powers of his blade to blanket the room in an aura of neutralized magic. As Minsc saw the shimmering barrier that had blocked his swings fade, he bellowed in joy, and nearly split the man down the middle. Keldorn swung his blade in a wide enough arch to carve into the cut-up mage behind him, making the opponent fall with a wet smack to the floor. Negrath on the other hand, set both handles to the temples of the man that had to be his target, seeing him slump to the ground, and hurried to the archers that had annoyed him throughout. 

Soon enough, he and his friends had forced them into a corner, where they were made to follow their leaders example. Aerie having instructed her Servant to bring the important thief to Negrath's room, and make sure he did not wake, the group set out to return to their current base of operations. 

Meeting with Bodhi in the graveyard the following night, a thief slung over the back of all the groups members, Negrath dropped Aran to the ground, hearing his friends copy the move with their own unconscious captives; 

"There he is. You want him dead, you kill him…although I believe he be far more valuable alive." 

"That he is." The vampire smiled, as she was wont to do; 

"What a toy he'll be…" 

"And then our business is concluded, is it not?" Negrath inquired. 

"Coin." Were the short reply. 

"We're working on it…we need to sell of quite a bit of stuff first." 

"Work harder." The nocturnal creature stated casually, as she turned, transformed, and left, servants appearing out of nowhere to spirit the downed thieves away. 

Coughing, Negrath growled, looking disgustedly at the retreating bat; 

"I hate it when they do that!" 

Having gathered what coin they could carry, they once again stood inside the district exit the next night, fully aware that she would be expecting them. As the shape of a humanoid female approached from the archway, cold eyes seemed to study what was visible of the coinbags slung over the shoulders of all but Aerie. 

"You do not have enough." The vampire that quite clearly were not Bodhi, stated. 

Nodding that it was so, Negrath snarled; 

"You saying the great Bodhi is unable to get hold of a few lousy thousand?" 

"No. I am saying that you do not have enough." 

Sighing, the Kensai slung his arms in the air, accompanied by various expressions of annoyance from the group; 

"Fine, fine, I'll get you the last few coins." 

Flashing his blades up to cross at the throat of the undead woman, he could almost convince himself he saw a flicker of fear in the tarpools she called eyes; 

"But keep your paws off Viconia. I'm warning you…I have something that when let loose, will eradicate your little settlement within the hour. Go ask your precious "mistress". She'll know." 

Studying the enchanted blades ready to clip her head off, she slid a claw-like nail along one of them, almost casually; 

"You know you can do no such thing…and even if you could, we would be back within the following day." 

"Not if a knightly order stood ready to stake you in your coffins." Negrath smiled malevolently, chuckling as he finally could confirm the sight of dawning fear in her eyes. 

"Go tell your Mother." He taunted; "And ask her how much resistance you and your ghoulish helpers would be able to pit against me, were I to let go…" 

"You…you would not be able to touch us, no matter what…" 

"You think those are claws?" Aerie piped up, evidently having converted her fear into some sort of courage, and pointing at the long nails of the vampiress. 

"You ever hear of the Slayer before you drowned yourself in Bodhi's graces?" she continued at the other's uncomprehending silence. 

As the woman seemed to grow impossibly paler, the Avariel stepped up to her, stabbing a finger at the bloodsucker's forehead; 

"Why do you think your mistress keeps referring to him as "Bhaalspawn"?" 

As the undead woman stared at Negrath, blades at her throat entirely forgotten, Aerie, stepped back to look sadly her; 

"You didn't know she did, did you…?" 

"Not…not our place to know what she…what she…" 

With a wail of confusion an pain, the vampiress dissolved into dust. 

Looking around confusedly, they became aware that some other servant of the Mistress, somewhere close by, must have cast False Dawn. As the unnatural sunlight faded, another servant of the Vampire Queen approached, leading two others, who, upon reaching the adventurers, motioned for the bags to be delivered to them. So doing, Negrath and his friends watched in bland interest as the vampire servants took two bags each, leaving Negrath's for their "lieutenant". 

So having relieved the mortals for their burden, the leader smirked; 

"Nice work on her, mortal. Do not expect it to happen that easily again." 

Gesturing for Minsc's blade; 

"That would do nicely for the rest…Irenicus is not the only one with an interest in it." 

With an expression as though he were giving away Boo, the ranger undid the fastenings of the sheath, and offered it with a tired gesture; 

"Anything for the return of friends." 

The weapon slung over the head vampiress shoulder, they were gone. 

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


	31. Chapter 27

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXVII. 

Having handed Minsc one of his katanas, and trusting Aerie to supply a spiritual shield if necessary, Negrath looked towards the archway from his seat on the stone wall, as their employer came into view, chuckling softly all the way; 

"Delightful. Simply too delightful." She purred. "Finally we will all have our chance at revenge, no?" 

"Viconia?" Negrath demanded 

"Don't you worry about her." were the amused reply; "I'll have her meet you at the docks." 

"And we are still here…why?" 

"As you wish. Our ship is waiting…Come, my pretty ones!" she called into the shadows, calling forth an impressive group of vampires that quickly formed a protective circle surrounding the lesser group of near-vampires burdened by the coinbags… 

As they met up at the docks, Negrath were sufficiently preoccupied looking for his dear Drow, that he knew nothing before he had her attempting to squeeze his life from his body, close to hysteria. 

"Viconia, what…?" 

Holding on to him like he was her anchor to the ground, she fought to control her breathing, choking on tears as she spoke; 

"I…They showed me…things…terrible…things Lolth herself would have reeled from. I…they said I were to be next…" 

Turning accusing eyes at Bhodi, he got a shrug in reply; 

"We had to keep her mind occupied. Dreamless sleep can be such a bore, I tell you." 

"And of course you would not even consider giving her a break?" 

Baring her fangs in a grin, the vampire queen chuckled derisively; 

"Is she not Drow?" 

"Not…not even my sisters would be able to stand what you and your…maggots showed me! And you are telling me it where simply to give me something to think about?" the shivering Dark Elf retorted, a semblance of her old self evident as she spat at the woman most commoners would assume she cooperated with. 

"Viconia?" Negrath queried, regaining her attention; 

"We are about to travel by boat at nighttime…remember?" 

Looking out over the water, a slow, weak smile spread across the cleric's face as she turned back to him; 

"Yes." 

"Drown the unwanted memories in the view as we travel…I doubt you'll fail by much, if you remember to look up, as well…" 

"You…will you…be there?" she asked, still fighting to regain her former calm, and knowing she would find it with him. 

"Within arm's reach at all times." Negrath promised them both. 

"Do not make promises you cannot keep." Bodhi cautioned, a bright blue katana at her throat in an instant; 

"Touch her again, and I'll have your entire district burned to the ground, flooded with holy water, and staked like a porcupine!" 

Lifting her hands defensively, but never letting her smile waver, the vampiress only chuckled, before disappearing down the stairs to where the boat was waiting. 

Looking back as he waved his friends after her, he became aware of a regretful, almost sad look in Jaheira's eyes as she looked at the still-recovering Cleric in his arms, Keldorn pointedly ignoring the scene. Aerie simply stared at the ground beneath her feet as she passed, Minsc being the only one stopping to hold out his hand, Boo chittering happily in his palm. 

"Boo says he'll be happy to help you get forget the evil of your past." He smiled happily, offering the rodent to her. 

Looking back and forth between the ranger and his pet for a while, Viconia finally gave a genuine smile, accepting the small animal, almost chuckling as it quickly climbed onto her shoulder, where it settled against the side of her throat. 

Stroking it gently, she turned eyes brimming with tears of joy at the large man; 

"Thank you, Minsc. You have my word that I will protect him with my life." 

"Drow's word worth nothing." Minsc growled, before beaming proudly, as he brandished the borrowed blade; "But Minsc will thoroughly kick whichever butt doubts friend Viconia." 

"That I have no doubt of." Negrath smiled, pleased to see how quickly she improved. 

He had to admit though, that he was a little jealous of the furry shape at her shoulder… 

Having acquired the protective symbol of a Cowled one that would have fit better in a cell in the asylum, they found themselves at the foot of the imposing building, slaughtering creatures of both the undead and magical variety. That done, they spent a long moment staring at the door, tossing quick glances at each other. Somewhere in there, Irenicus no doubt waited. 

The clerics having exhausted their protective and enhancing spells on as many of the group as they had the ability to include, Minsc, ignorant of the possibility that it might be open, hurled his weight at the wooden obstruction. 

…… 

Clanging to a halt two spear-lengths into the hall, the ranger quickly climbed to his feet, as he was approached by a hooded figure who saluted them as long-awaited guests. Sensing something amiss with the man's voice, Negrath decided to press the issue of Imoen. Unfazed by the groups insistence, the man led them through a tour of the Asylum's "guests". 

They had to admit, quite a few of them appeared to be quite the danger…especially the little gnomish fellow who claimed to be the "master of the world". He seemed familiar, somehow… 

Nevertheless, they soon found themselves face to blank face with the goal of their journey…moments before they fell, the man having removed his hood, revealing the face of their main opponent as he made a comment on how easily the foundation of spells could be incorporated into an everyday meal… 

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


	32. Chapter 28

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXVIII. 

Having gotten to their feet, and received Bodhi's ultimatum, the group spent precious moments welcoming their long-missed thief-mage back with them. Jaheira insisting on a lengthy stint alone with the younger woman, while the others were left to check on what they had been allowed to take with them. Surprisingly, they found that everything that had been in their packs upon entering Spellhold, were still there… 

Returning with the somewhat empty-eyed girl at her side, Jaheira almost literally handed her to Keldorn; 

"You take care of this child now, my friend. She could need to get a reminder how a real father would be like." 

Nodding, the paladin did his best to replace what little shadow Imoen caused, never straying far from her side, gauntleted hand resting on the hilt of his sword, and eyes restlessly scanning the dark openings the stairs in the room led up to. 

Having picked one, and letting Jaheira scout ahead, Imoen using her thiefly skills to scan for traps, Negrath herded the group into the one to the right of Bodhi's "podium". Soon finding that the only danger to be found where of their own making, they left the scouting to the thief. Making camp in a room off the main corridor, inside of which were lines of statues, covering every piece of wall the room had. 

At the center of the relatively small room, were a chest Imoen quickly deemed harmless, before extracting from it a number of small, everyday items of little to no value in such a place. Aerie, however, soon discovered that each of the stonemen had inscriptions at their base. 

Soon the two were busy guessing at the strange riddles, going over the inscriptions both a second and third time as the first emptying of their little riddle-inventory gave no result. Quickly determining which was in question and which was not, they soon enough heard a satisfying noise from the chest. So had the others, and gathered around to see Jaheira pull out a water opal that seemed to be somewhat unusual in it's reason for existing, and a strange gem-like item which seemed made for some kind of attachment. 

Aerie snapping the strange item out of her hands, the avariel stared at the thing in her hands; 

"An Ioun Stone! I thought they were just something to build stories on!" 

Somehow managing to fasten it to her head, she sat down where she stood, closed her eyes, and where effectively gone from the world. Shaking their collective heads, the rest of the group set to studying the stone that had accompanied the head-device, trying to figure out what was so special about it. 

Eventually Jaheira smiled in relief; 

"Now I know why it feels so strange…there are energy flowing from it that usually is absent in such things…it must be a part of something that will only work when combined with it." 

"A key." Negrath stated, eyes quizzical. 

"It might be…or perhaps it -requires- a key of some sort." 

Nodding, the group settled down to whatever activity they found necessary prior to a few hours of sleep, as Negrath delivered the gem to Viconia; 

"Here, you hold onto it. It might just prove useful." 

Looking strangely at him for a moment, she smiled wryly, tossing it in her pack; 

"Trying to make me feel like I matter, eh?" 

"No. You know you do. But important things belong in the pack of those that are the least likely to get killed by a swing of an opponent's blade. And while Aerie appears to be meditating on her acquisition, Jaheira's pack is already full." 

"Nonsense." Were the amused retort; "The pack that can't find room for that little rock, is not to be found in this group." 

Smiling, Negrath shook his head; 

"Ok, ok, you're right. I'd just feel safer about it if it were with you." 

"Can't imagine why." The Drow replied, patting the hammers in her weaponbelt, before digging the gem back out of her pack, and dropping it where only a strike severe enough to cut open both the leather armor and the cloth within, might cause it to be lost… 

Hearing her chuckle, he blinked, lifting his eyes from where they had attempted to follow the supposed "key". 

"A coin for your thoughts." She grinned, ears playfully perking. 

"…I think you know." He smiled. 

"In that case…here." She replied, fishing a coin from her purse and pressing it into his palm, before moving to push the doors shut. 

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


	33. Chapter 29

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXIX. 

Upon stepping back out about 8 hours later, they decided to check the room opposite, at the end of the little arm of the corridor that made it a T-section. Viconia and Minsc keeping the golem within busy, Imoen quickly searched every available hiding place for whatever they might hold. 

Almost flying back out, she collided with Jaheira, offering an item of her findings as they regained their balance; 

"Jaheira, tell me this is what I think it is!" 

Studying the blue bag she were offered, the druid blinked, before giving it back to Imoen, gesturing for the thief to keep it open, and proceeded to lower her quarterstaff into it…and soon found herself kneeling, arm in the bag to her shoulder, still unable to feel any resistance. 

Unwilling to test her hypothesis further with her prize weapon, she plucked an arrow from the thief's quiver, and dropped it in. Reaching for it, her hand, having disappeared as it went back in, almost immediately bumped into the wooden missile, and she plucked it out. 

Viconia and Minsc having joined them in the corridor, wiping dirt off their respective weapons, turned to her, along with the others as she laughed; 

"We will no longer have to choose what to keep and what to ignore…we'll be able to take the whole, blasted dungeon with us in this!" 

Retrieving the bag from Imoen, she twirled it on her staff, slowly allowing it to slide down to her hand, swallowing the wood smoothly as it went. 

"A bag of holding!" exclaimed Aerie and Negrath simultaneously. 

Keldorn were the first to remove his pack from his shoulders, quickly followed a relieved group of fellow adventurers. By unspoken agreement, they only chose the largest and heaviest of their found items for storage in the bag with the misleading facade, and soon found that they could fill it with the gathered contents of their collected packs, and still have room in it for both their weapons and armor. 

Putting their protective gear back on and retrieving their weapons, they set out towards the end of the main corridor. As expected, they did not encounter a single beast in that end of the dungeon. What they did find where a large room, split into two thin hallways, lined with gaping faces. Above each and every one, Aerie found, where the suggestion to put one's hand in the mouth of the face beneath. Following one such suggestion, Negrath found himself spirited away to somewhere he did not recognize. Looking around, he came to the possible conclusion that he was inside the inner wall of the room, there to answer a riddle posed by a statue that seemed to communicate directly with his mind; 

"Face a Face and Answer You. Exit With the Answer That Frees. Pain is the Price of Failure. The Life I Lead is Mere Hours or Less, I Serve All My Time by Being Consumed. I am The Quickest When Thin, Slowest When Fat, And Wind is the Bane of the Gift That I Bring 

Having no intention of feeling pain, he wracked his brain looking for a suitable answer…when suddenly, he remembered reading the tomes of Candlekeep far into the night, and the accompanying importance of; 

"A candle." 

As flatly as before, the statue acknowledged his reply by transporting him back outside with the words; 

"Your Answer is Satisfactory. The Wit is Matched for This Round. You are Freed. Return and Face Another if You Dare." 

Not one to be warned off easily, he immediately stuck his hand in the mouth next to the first. 

…… 

As he flashed back to where the group could see him, his head ached, and the world outside had made one full turn, a few occasions of needing a second chance having depleted their stock of healing potions…the spellcasters had been asleep the first time he had returned after having used his second chance, and he had not wanted to wake them. 

Dropping the ring he had gained in Imoen's pack, he looked at Minsc to see if he were to replace the ranger, and, as the large man shook his head with a smile, pushed the doors closed at their rebuilt camp from what were assumed to be the preceeding night, before maneuvering into his bedroll next to Viconia. 

Studying her sleeping features for a while, he remembered something Gorion had said, about how one's true nature became evident in one's sleep. How Keldorn could have seen something evil in her after his first turn at guard duty, was beyond Negrath's comprehension…foreseen that the paladin knew of the wisdom Gorion had given sound to as though commenting on some piece of too-common knowledge… 

He idly wondered what -his- true nature looked like. 

In a corner she had occupied for easy and unobtrusive meditation, Jaheira whimpered, tossing uneasily, before shooting upright, staring at something visible only to her inner eye; 

"NO!" 

The group at her side in an instant, offering anything from magical sleep to a dry chickenleg, she apologized weakly for waking them, pulling Negrath down to sit at her side, her desperate strength giving him little to no chance of escape…even if he had wanted to. 

As the others, more or less respectfully, returned to the bedrolls, The druid hugged him with a fierceness that belied the relative calm of her words; 

"I'm sorry about this, but it was…it was just…it was just something I'd rather not discuss." She concluded, remembering that he had made his choice. 

"Jaheira, even if you are not my closest companion, you are a dear friend, just as…he was. And it always helps to talk about bad dreams. You know…that." 

Momentarily doing his best to erase the damned phrase from his mind, he returned the embrace warmly; "do bestow me the honor of helping you with this…please?" 

Giving a sobbing chuckle, she whispered her dead husbands name a number of times, threatening to wake the others once more as her voice rose. 

"shhh…"Negrath shushed her, hoping she understood both intentions behind the sound. 

Biting her lip, she leaned her head against the base of the statue behind her, tears running freely from under tightly closed lids. 

"He still with us?" Negrath queried silently, not quite sure whether a positive answer would be a good or a bad thing. 

Nodding, the Harper having renounced her status as such shortly before leaving Athkatla for Spellhold, opened her eyes as she became aware of being observed by a second pair of eyes… 

"I could keep him off your back, you know…?" Viconia suggested from less than a longblade away, calm replaced with what probably passed for concern with her. 

Scrambling to her knees, Jaheira grabbed the Drow's hands, shaking her head insistently, straining to keep her voice down; 

"No, my friend, please do not do that! I Love him. If the only way he can be with me is as a ghost driving me crazy with the need to see him, touch him, be near him…then so be it. However he may be here, Viconia, I beg of you…let him." 

–"…" 

Wordlessly, the cleric, Jaheira having let go of her hands, returned to her bedroll. Tossing a look over at the druid, which the half-elven druid smiled gratefully at, she settled in to sleep. Turning towards Negrath, Jaheira almost laughed, choking on the occasional lump in her throat; 

"You were right, Negrath, she -is- worth having as a friend. What I just saw, thanks to her ignorance of my sight, were tears…tears of compassion. Compassion for -me-, Negrath. A druid who never had two good words to say to her!" 

"You were the one, other than Minsc, that spoke up about rescuing her..?" 

"Yes, but that was also it." She mumbled in reply, regret in her voice. 

"You decided we would do what we could to get her back from Bodhi…" 

"As though that weren't decided already." She snorted, coughing as a constriction of her throat snuck in midway. 

"…well…you were the one to help me have the others join in…?" 

"Keldorn, perhaps…Minsc would, as you said, follow you around just because that's what he does. And Aerie…you do know that she still has next to no chance of managing alone?" 

"…I guess I do. I would never have managed to get her with me on my own, though…" 

"True." The druid laughed, wiping at her eyes to remove what excessive moisture was left. 

Embracing the Kensai impulsively, she sighed; 

"Thank you." 

Moving to rest her back on the stone block behind her, she smiled at him with sad amusement; 

"But if we keep this up he might just start to haunt you too." 

"What are we talking about here, exactly?" The Bhaalspawn wanted to know. 

Pointing at the chest in the middle of the room, she smiled; 

"Currently I see him sitting there, smiling at us…" turning to look at him, she chuckled; "…and giving you a rather annoyed look for having chosen Viconia over me." 

Looking towards the empty chest, Negrath could almost tell himself he saw -something- obstruct his view directly above it. One arm around her shoulders, he hugged her warmly, smiling at the chest; 

"Don't you worry, old friend, I would no more let your wife come to harm than I would Imoen or Viconia…rather less, if you can understand that." 

After a suiting pause, Jaheira replied, smiling in contented amusement; 

"He knows…and understands perfectly." 

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


	34. Chapter 30

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXX. 

Bodhi having decided to end the chase prematurely, they suddenly found themselves surrounded in a room with an immense statue missing it's horns. 

"Bloodsuckers, Traitors, and now Cheaters!" Negrath shouted, a rage not entirely his own flowed to the front of his mind, where it caused the initiation of a process that had the Essence laughing loud enough for Negrath to wonder why the others didn't seem to notice. 

Skin hardening and darkening, his size increased dramatically, and the target of what little rage came from him were suddenly the mice of a most unusual battle. Retreating hurriedly back into the previous room, his friends seemed to trigger the idea in Bodhi as well; 

"Enough! Leave now. These news must be told!" 

And with that, the still-raging creature known as the Slayer were alone, sniffing the air for traces of enemies…a.k.a. "life other than itself". Soon enough it was scrambling through the short corridor into the room where the others had settled down to discuss and wait, evidently not having considered the possibility that Bodhi would leave before he had turned back. 

Quickly scanning the warm-blooded figures before it, the Slayer recognized the one that threatened it's existence by simply being there. It could already feel the puny human it had come from, run screaming around in it's head, looking frantically for some sort of control over what he had become. Yelling victoriously, the large, ominous creature advanced, dimly aware that the other enemies in the room had gotten the point when it smacked one of the annoying little stingers into the wall. 

Idly curious as to why it's prey didn't run as the others, the shadow-given-substance studied it's opponent, knowing how to harm her the worst and the slowest in an instant. As it reached out it's clawhand to begin, it met her eyes… Next thing it knew, the appointed claw had frozen, hanging unmoving in the air at her waist, refusing to obey. 

Growling angrily, the intimidating avatar of Bhaal instinctively knew that the infuriating bug it had been locked up in had found at least one place in it's mind to cause problems from. The growl tapering off into an earpiercing howl of rage entirely it's own, and therefore ineffectual, it felt it's human component gain more and more control, until it had nothing to do but shrink back into it's infuriating prison of flesh. 

Negrath shaking his head dazily, having fallen on his knees as soon as the transformation rewound, looked up carefully…only to find a kneeling, curious Drow studying his face… 

"Such power…" she whispered in awe. 

"Don't, -cough-, don't expect me to brandish it again any time soon." 

"I know…still, I know we'll find a way to exploit it…it cannot be allowed to lie dormant." 

Eyes flashing angrily, she added; 

"But for future reference, keep those claws away from me!" 

"Shouldn't be a problem if you paid enough attention to know when it was about to appear." Negrath commented. 

Laughing, she shook her head in amusement; 

"I must be crazy, but I will accept that. Now, let's see what it takes for that damn door to open in there…" 

A most excessive amount of monstrous corpses later, they found their way into an area Imoen recognized. Pointing at the door across the corridor they had just entered, she pressed herself against the door they had just passed through, trying to get as far away from it's opponent as possible, she whispered in fear; 

"In there…he works in there…thieves….died….I….I got drained." 

"I know." Were Negrath's toneless reply, reaching his hand out for his other katana. 

Minsc surrendered it, while soundlessly requesting Keldorn's longblade. As the three spellcasters showered their selected fighters in every ounce of protective magics they had in their repertoire, the paladin stepped over to the fateful door, waiting for Negrath's nod. Imoen confirming that it was unlocked, Negrath gave his signal, and Keldorn slammed shoulder first into it, following his momentum to stand behind it as it stopped it's inward swing. 

Storming inside, Minsc and Negrath, fully aware of where the fiend could be found, stormed toward him, legs working with a desperate strength that had them within a spearlength by the time his protections sprang up around him. Aerie's only readied Remove Magic, sent from the doorway, having no noticeable effect, they began to loose hope…yet kept their assault on the oddly physical inner shield, ignoring the flames leaping at them whenever their blades connected with the magical fields. 

From the doorway, Keldorn swore, and stormed up to grab Minsc's swordhand, pulling it from the ranger's hands…once in his hands, the sword once more exercised it's power of spell removal….and suddenly, Negrath saw his blades carve trough what was left of the many protective spheres, to cut the flesh of the madman inside. Having studied them with bland interest up until that point, the hostile mage flooded the surrounding area in wave upon wave of flame, no visible sign of the extensive preparation for such a spell ever evident. 

As the third burning wave washed over him, Negrath could feel his control slipping. Ignoring his body's complaints, he gathered what willpower he had, and managed to stop the change, ending up with a dark, clawed hand too heavy for his arm. Swinging it at his foe, he cursed loudly as it passed through the shimmering portal Irenicus had left with, not once showing a single shred of the expected fear. 

Knowing his enemy probably walked around fully healed that very second, Negrath glared at the half-changed hand, before turning it on the Will that Was Not His… Moments later, his hand returned to normal quickly enough to go white as snow, before balancing out on it's normal statistics. 

Turning, he became aware of a newcomer in the room; Saemon Havarian, the captain by whose ship they were there in the first place…and by whose meals his group were captured a second time. Seeing him do his best to dodge his friends approach, he told them to leave him alone. 

As the sailor stopped before him, the Kensai held up a hand as the other opened his mouth to speak; 

"I do not know who you are, but I suppose your reason for being here is not that you are beyond imbecile?" 

"Indeed it is not. I am aware that you probably do not trust me much, but I really had no interest in seeing you captured…as it was, though, those two had quite a bit on me…at least they kept their word, and has currently no hold on me…my ship stands ready to bring you home to Atkathla in a flash. If you intend to catch up to him as fast as possible however, you will have to enter the Underdark to do so…" 

Unsurprised, Negrath felt a hand on his shoulder, and, turning his head, saw Viconia glare him a warning. 

"Now, dual one!" Saemon urged impatiently. 

Swallowing, Negrath turned back to the captain, cleared his throat, and asked; 

"How would we go about following them?" 

Saemon dancing backwards as he looked over Negrath's shoulder, made the Bhaalspawn throw himself sideways, just barely avoiding being impaled on Jaheira's spear. Rolling to stand, he found that the druid had little to do with it, where she stood empty-handed, before acquiring and tossing him her staff; 

"I assume you have little interest in harming her?" 

Nodding, he grabbed it, stumbling sideways as the Drow saw a chance. 

"I will hold you to -my- interpretation of what you said, whether it matters to you or not!" the cleric raged, sharp speartip flashing by his face. 

Dancing around her, he found that he had an easier time imagining her drive the weapon through him, than he had considering to even trip her with the staff. He believed that was very bad news… Turning to run, he prayed she wouldn't do what he thought of. He was wrong, he realized, as the metal-tipped staff sailed over his head, evidently not under much control. As it hit the floor in front of him, it offered an obstruction. Jumping to clear it, he felt something heavy slam into his back, and moments later lay flat on same, head suspended over the stone floor by a pair of dark-skinned hands that shivered with the need to mash it into the all-too solid rock beneath… 

Forcing himself to relax his neck so as to avoid her breaking it, should she decide to go for it, he felt the pressure on his ears lift, and watched as she stood, staring hotly down at him, a few tears that had refused to be denied rolling down her face, she accused, voice hoarse; 

"I knew I should have made you promise properly. You sleep alone this night, Bhaalspawn." 

Turning to leave, she made no sign of having heard his head hit the floor with a tired -thump-…Bodhi 

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


	35. Chapter 31

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXXI. 

Having dealt with a small group of hostile, giant mushrooms, whose reproductive rate was nothing short of magical, the revenge-hungry adventurers soon found themselves looking at a somewhat insufficiently guarded bridge. Not wanting to deal death to anyone beside their main opponents, they had Viconia step forward to represent them. 

After a lengthy while in a tongue it sounded like the two races had in common, during which Viconia appeared to have the most authority, her group notwithstanding, she turned back to them; 

"It would seem we are as welcome as any group with my kin can be…I should think your instincts would work better with these slugs than mine." She commented to Negrath, reluctantly taking up her place at his side. 

Crossing the bridge, they found themselves in an area that reminded the Kensai vaguely of the Nashkel Mines. Soon locating openings in the rock wall, Viconia was the one to interrogate the few svirfneblin that dared show themselves, about how to follow the two Surfacers that had passed through the area had the quickest possible path. 

Not two hours later, they all found themselves studying what their companions looked like as Drow. Viconia, accepting the ruse with a smirk, led the way as they ascended the last leg to the City Gates of Ust Natha, slapping the guard awake as though she tried to imitate the impact her hammers would have done, she proceeded to introduce them as though they had no time to lose…but gladly would take of what little they had to deal with him first, if he wanted to delay them unnecessarily… 

Once inside, the group found themselves, while pausing in wonder at the first of many immense platforms, bizarrely interested in a Grade A example of Drow Justice. A slave of the stockier races had apparently been working badly or carelessly with some nearby cargo, and were so attacked by a slavekeeper that evidently had wanted to do so for some time…Not where the slave down, before the air crackled as a female Drow teleported in. 

Catching the situation at a glance, she snarled; 

"How do you presume to kill my slaves? Do you perhaps think you are harder to replace than they? Let me assure you," she intoned hands manipulating magical energy without a single arcane letter spoken; "that you are not." 

A cloud of unknown effects flew from her hands, enveloping the unfortunate victim, at which point…he ceased to exist. 

Hurrying further into the Drow city, they soon found themselves approached by a male that seemed to be of some importance, considering that he tersely instructed them to follow. In so doing, they returned to the entrance platform, where a female who's arrogance made Viconia look like a jester, told them to accompany the fellow they had followed, referred to as "Soulafein", on an assignment of the "outmost importance"; to rescue a daughter of the "Matron Mother" who had been unfortunate enough to be captured by a group of Illithids, before these returned home. 

Glancing at Viconia, who proved to be most uncooperative regarding what options they had, he decided to not be quite as arrogant as he felt like being, and turned eyes on Soulafein, as though wondering what he was waiting for. With a mutual, verbal stab, the two Drow went separate paths, their new "companion" heading for the exit, evidently ignorant of whether they followed or not. Assuming that it probably would be wise to do so, Negrath followed, waving the others with him. 

At Soulafein's warning that they were about to engage in battle, the spellcasters fortified what they could of the group's minds, before splitting up; Aerie retreating to where she would not be noticed, and Jaheira and Viconia making sure their weapons could still deal damage without taking any in return. 

As the male Drow finished his little ritual, several small whirlwinds of blue smoke faded into view, dissolving into a number of despicable, humanoid creatures and their elemental guardians. In the middle of the recently materialized enemies they saw a Drow Female that seemed to have expected them, and was annoyed that they had been taking so long… 

One insect-faced creature immediately impaled on his most potent blade, Negrath let the other make a deep cut in the leg of a nearby guard. Unsurprisingly, neither paid much attention to the damage inflicted, the tentacled one stretching tendrils towards his head, and the guard offering the distraction of a second opponent. Dancing away in near-panic, the Kensai called for Aerie to do what she could to stop them. 

Precious moments later, in which an elemental fist knocked Minsc off his feet and prepared to stomp on him, the energy-sapping energy released by a Sleep-spell enveloped them all. The Mindmen, not needing physical strength, remained on their feet by force of will alone…which were more than sufficient… whereas the Elementals, whose damage mostly relied on physical damage, became, although not harmless, a lot less dangerous, as they needed what strength they were allowed to keep to just keep their massive arms lifted. 

Minsc, scrambling to his feet, swung longswords taken off the bodies of a Drow warparty they had bumped into on their way to their winged helper, leaving the previously threatening foe twisting on the ground, legless stumps twitching as arms flailed in a pitiful attempt to push itself up. Apparently realizing it could do no other, the imposing being returned to whence it had been called, quickly followed by it's friends as Minsc were free to help his friends. 

Joining up with Viconia, the two made short work of the puny captors, Soulafein keeping the bugs' concentration broken by going up close and personal with his fists to the back of their heads, Viconia hammering their faces to soup, and Minsc turning what there were of their bodies to kindling. 

As the last of them fell, the freed prisoner, referred to by Soulafein as "Phaere", initiated a lengthy dialogue with the male Drow, most of which were of a rather condescending tone. Negrath, assuming that whatever he was posing as would have little to nothing to say in this company, retreated, leaving Viconia at the front of the tiring group. 

Turning to the group, Phaere studied Viconia for a moment, before discarding her as unimportant, and, having Negrath reluctantly accept that he were to be the one with whom she spoke, she smiled, a cat having found her mouse; 

"So, you are the ones that were dispatched to free me? From what I can tell, you must have cost a few favors to call in. I am pleased." 

Viconia snarled; "We were nothing but a visiting group from Ched Nasad, and you know well enough that we are here because we were convenient." 

"If that is what you prefer to think…I was not speaking to you, though." 

"Well, you should! I am the leader of this group, and if you wish to speak to them individually, do so when I'm not there! As it is, you speak to me, and not some male in my company." 

"…I suppose then, that you would consider loaning him to me?" were the question that followed a moment silence as Phaere studied the cleric more thoroughly. 

Throwing a glance at the Kensai, who just then found out that he should probably sheath his blades, Viconia sneered disdainfully; 

"I wouldn't bother with it…not unless you are interested in an hour with a skill-less, babbling fool of a partner. No, I do not keep him with me for the horizontal pleasures. That would be him." She added, waving a thumb at Keldorn, who, not quite believing what he heard, rapidly retreated to the back of the group, gauntlets creaking as he gripped the hilt of his sheathed blade tightly enough so as to almost break it. 

"Hnh. Really?" Phaere wondered, looking intently at the retreating male. 

Stepping into her line of sight, Viconia smiled apologetically; 

"I'm sure he would be far less impressive than those you no doubt have waiting back home, honored one." 

"…no doubt. I still would like to try out the unarmored one. I'm sure I could get some skill into him." 

"You mean you would bother to train a male that will not remain in your service?" 

"Sure…although I will be somewhat busy in the near future. I'll let you know." 

With that, she wandered off, heading back the way they had come, Soulafein mumbling sourly, as he waited momentarily, before taking off after her, disappearing from sight in the assumed intent of following her unnoticed. 

As the "surfacers" were alone, Keldorn stomped forward through the group, toward a Viconia that just grinned at him. Stopping at arms length, straining not to strangle the woman, the Paladin made some inarticulate sounds, before venting his rage in a loudvoiced prayer for strength. That done, he positively yelled at the cleric; 

"What was the meaning of that? Offering me up as some trained animal! I should…" 

"We all know she never would have taken me up on the offer. She was interested in Negrath, and my suggestion that she does not bother with him, doubled that interest. That I offered you made her unwilling to touch you with a ten foot pole. I knew it, and she knew that I knew it." 

"What…"Negrath began, but were bitten off with a snap; 

"Silence, male!" 

Proceeding to ignore him, Viconia turned back to Keldorn; 

"Would you perhaps offer your best equipment to someone who could take it away from you at a whim?" 

"…That would depend…" he began, the cleric stopping him; 

"No, it wouldn't. The person in question would be someone who had infinitely more to gain on using you than not. He would have no respect for you whatsoever." 

"But if you both knew, then why…" 

The main goal would be to use that postponing to gain a position from which I could ignore her and whatever deal I may have made with her. As we do not belong to any house in Ust Natha, we both know that will never happen. And male…"she continued, turning to a slightly confused/impressed Negrath; "…she will expect you to be exquisite. Pull up whatever recollection you can from your time in Candlekeep's more restricted parts. You'll need it." 

Ignoring his beginning objections, she warned; 

"Do not presume to teach her anything, though. The control is hers at all times. You would do well to remember that." 

"Good, but not great. I got it." The Kensai growled. 

"I don't think you do," the Drow informed him. 

"You are to do what you can to NOT be better than the average Drow. She will probably know you can do better, but unless she threatens with death, you are not to do so. Then she will realize that although she may have your body, your mind is mine to control. Of course she will be aware of the reason why you do not do your best, and so we would do well to be out of here as soon as possible." 

"Viconia, I was wondering…" Negrath began, half fearing another snap. 

She just looked at him, waiting. Grateful as the rest of the group wordlessly withdrew back towards the Drow city, he cleared his throat, not sure how to put his question… 

"You…you are aware that we probably will get nowhere without dealing with that woman…" 

"So you want to know -exactly- what to do in her lair?" Viconia smirked. 

"Not exactly, just…" 

"What to do, and what not to do in comparison to us." She stated calmly. 

"Well…yes." 

"O.K., let us see if I cannot come up with a combination that will make her want to have nothing more to do with your brand of pleasure..." the Drow chuckled, leading him back the way they had come, a malevolent grin momentarily reminding him that she had come from such a place…and probably knew more about it than even Sarevok would have wanted to learn… 

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


	36. Chapter 32

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXXII. 

Upon returning to the Drow City, they were swallowed up into a series of harassment-jobs against the nearby svirfneblin settlement, at the faked completion of which, after a reward in the shape of a day to themselves, Negrath was informed that Phaere were awaiting him in the Female Fighters Guild. 

Given directions by Viconia, who had spent some time wandering the city alone, he found himself outside the door to the named building, hoping he had the right door, and striving to come to a decision whether or not to follow Viconia's suggestions… 

As it turned out, they were valid. Giving the Drow version of an apologetic smile, she informed him that, although among her better ones, she held no interest in taking him from his mistress. Proceeding to settle in for some sleep, she looked at him oddly as he remained where he was; 

"I believe there are rooms for you in the tavern. This bed is mine, and I do not intend to share it unnecessarily. She really must do something about that endurance of yours. A male must be able to leave the room at a moments notice. Is that not the way in Ched Nasad?" 

"…Not…not as strictly as here, I am sure….honored one." He finished a moment later. 

"Hnh, she sure did not lie about the babbling." Phaere commented to herself, giving every sign that his job there was done. 

Feeling a bit odd, as though nauseous, he climbed out of the too-large bed, got back into his clothes, and headed out, all the while trying to ignore the nagging voice that insisted that he show her which of them were fit to command whom. 

Stepping through the door, he found himself face to face with his three spellcasters. Uncomfortably aware that, as females, they could treat him however they wished in this place, he closed the door behind him, and simply stood where he was, awaiting their words. Jaheira looked oddly at him, as if she could decide whether to laugh at him or leave the room in contempt, Aerie gave every sign of being there against her will, and Viconia of being the one having informed them of the specifics of the situation. 

Neither of the full elves saying a word, the druid stepped forward; 

"Would you mind telling me what you were doing in there? As if I didn't know?" 

"…I…I had no say in the matter…" he awkwardly replied, looking to Viconia as his inner demon made a suggestion; "…did I?" 

"Not much." The Drow stated, lazily studying the nails of her right hand. 

Jaheira caught on first; 

"There was no need for this, Drow! You had him. Did you have to remove what little attraction he had left to me?" 

"Yes." Were the simple response. Turning to Aerie, the servant of Shar smiled venomously; 

"And you? You still want him?" 

Straightening her back defiantly, the avariel retorted; 

"He cared for you despite you being a victim of men, why should I not care for him despite him being a victim of women!" 

Looking at the mage in stunned silence, the Viconia smiled, almost benevolently; 

"Are you aware what you just did?" 

Looking at her in confusion, Aerie spent a few moments in thought…before a smile spread across her face, as though on a child being told it was her birthday; 

"I stood up to you!" 

"That she did." Jaheira commented, almost humorously. 

Negrath, idly wondering if Viconia's current behavior simply were another act or some form of revenge on him, spent the opportunity to get the hell out of there… 

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


	37. Chapter 33

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXXIII. 

Having gathered in the tavern, the rest of the group watched in well-hidden awe, as their "leader" dispatched beast after beast in the fighting pit with glee… Idly pondering if the reason behind her continuos success where that she imagined them all to be Phaere, he found that the gatekeeper had the same suspicions; 

"She sure fights well…I'd say to well for one that has no real incentive to do so…who do you think she tells herself she fights?" 

Thought flying like little lightning bolts in his mind, he finally came up with a reply that would be accepted; 

"Me." 

Slightly stunned, the male looked from the hammer-swinging Viconia to the little other than well-trained Drow he saw before him. Swallowing, he asked, voice a frightful whisper; 

"What did you do? And why is she not doing it to you directly? You have some kind of power over her?" 

"I refused to obey, once. She tries not to harm what little worth I have to her. If you can call being the only male able to please her having power over her, then yes." 

Hoping the cleric would never hear about that last answer, he looked back at the woman who still refused to even share a bed -room- with him. 

Having made her humanoid opponent (whatever it was) good and dizzy, swaying on it's feet with all concentration on the maintenance of balance, she threw a glance over her shoulder at Negrath, before swinging both hammers up to one side in preparation for the terminal swing. Seeing the arc they would perform, three of her audience turned away as her weapons began their charge; seemingly making a hasty dive towards the floor, the heavy paindealers followed a perfect arc, heads nearly scratching the ground, and up…connecting squarely between its legs… The creature being positively lifted off the floor by the force of it, it landed heavily one stone floor, basically paralyzed. Straddling it, she spent a few moments considering her two closest friends, eventually choosing one, replacing the other in the belt, and, lifting it high over her head, brought it down on her opponents head… 

Having been let out as there were no more captured beasts to fight, she walked over to the nearest non-drunk Drow male, demanding to know where proper baths could be had. Being given directions(for some reason the inn "did not have the necessary facilities"), she left,… 

…but came soon enough back, walking to sit at their table, right across from Keldorn, and leaned forward, face unreadable; 

"You hate Drow, correct?" 

At his immediate nod, she continued; "and you do not like me." 

As he started to speak, she held up a hand; "Yes or no, Paladin!" 

At his almost apologetic nod, she went on; "then this is your lucky day. Two of my house…former house, and three if you count the one that killed himself…sits in a public cell nearby. Just ask for "the outcasts". It will probably be the time of your life." 

With that, she turned most expressive eyes on Negrath, before doing a very good impression of -not- running to her room. The rest of the group turning as one to face him, as though wondering what he was still doing there, the Kensai spent a moment hoping they were right in their assumption, and hurried after the Drow. 

Finding her door open, and assuming it was for his benefit, he stepped inside, closed it, and faced his loved one. Sitting on the edge of her bed, somehow managing to make it clear that she wanted him beside her, she, as he took up his "appointed seat", leaned into him, putting her arms around him as though intending to break his ribs, and sobbed dryly with despair; 

"It is not that they were better than most Drow, and it's not that I even knew them all that well, it's just that I…I've never really understood…" 

As her voice failed, Negrath nodded in understanding; 

"..How isolated you really are. In how much trouble you really would be if they found out who you are. You are the last of your house, as I doubt the two that -didn't- kill themselves will survive much longer than he did, and you have no opportunity of bringing it back to glory, as they will fall upon you like wolves rather than listen to you…" 

"…If Lolth does not get me first. I'm telling you, seriso, every handmaiden that have bothered to acknowledge my existence have looked at me oddly. We need to get this done, and we need to get this done NOW!" 

Assuming that to point out her slip would be a bad idea, he silently enjoyed the fact that she at least still wanted him, while responding; 

"As you yourself said, that depends entirely on Phaere. And no, you know you cannot harm her without losing your life to whom- or whatever took revenge." 

Using his shoulders as leverage, she lifted herself into his lap, wiping at tears that weren't there, and settled in, in the apparent belief that doing so were her only chance for proper rest… Sadly smiling, he kissed her hair, intending to enjoy the moment for as long as she would let him. 

Stirring awake, Viconia found herself momentarily confused; where was she? Upon realizing that she still sat on Negrath's lap, she smiled; 

"Perhaps you would like me to wake those?" were the query, followed by a nudge of her heel to a leg. 

Lifting her over to the bed, he stood, walked around stiffly for awhile, before smiling; 

"It wouldn't appear to be -necessary-…" 

"Who says it has to be? Come, let me get some flow in that blood of yours." 

"Am I forgiven then?" 

"Depends on how you perform, male…better not hold anything back now…" 

He didn't. 

Rejoining their friends, they got to know that Phaere expected them in the temple… A slaughter of walking fish later, they were called to her private quarters, and instructed to perform a switch of the item the Matron Mother intended to bribe her helping Demon with, with a copy of Phaere's own design. 

On their way back they were approached by Soulafein, who offered them a second set of fake eggs to switch them with. Having done what they were told to, they, intending to deliver the eggs to Adalon, gave Phaere Soulafein's fakes. As the traitorous Drow left the room, a chattering imp faded into existence before Negrath, congratulating them on a job well done, and demanding the real eggs delivered. Handing them to it, they were informed that their disguise would be terminated in a matter of minutes. 

Hurrying to the city exit, Negrath saw Viconia throw glances back at the temple, grinning like…well, like Viconia. Having a certain idea of why, he ignored it, and kept running. 

Storming out the City Gates, was like going from the darkness to the light; one moment they were all nigh-invisible in the dark, and then their various lighter shades of skin were visible to the naked eye once more. 

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


	38. Chapter 34

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXXIV. 

Having spread themselves liberally across the barroom, the rest of the group smiled to themselves as a to them well-known figure approached their Drow companion. She, having taken up residence at the bar, had kept her hood up since they set foot back in Athkatla. They could not hear the exact words of the young fool trying to get in Viconia's better graces, evidently disregarding the color of her skin as she turned to glare at him, but they all knew what he was up to… 

Undaunted, the fellow continued his routine of praising whatever feature he could name, the cleric looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face. As he finished, slightly short of breath, her response was a question, supposedly whether he was sure. Receiving a most positive reply, the brash youth found himself in one of the deeper kisses he would be likely to get…and came away from the experience with an howl, clutching his mouth, a thin red line trailing from the corner of her mouth as she smiled wickedly, evidently delivering yet another of her "lessons". 

Deciding to slow her down before they got chased from the place, he stood, moving to stand beside her, sending the young fool, still whimpering about his tongue, a warning glare, before turning to his love; 

"Weren't we past this?" 

"Past what?" she queried innocently, taking a sip of her mug. 

"Past giving people reasons to…think the same of you as they do to those you left behind." 

"Reasons to burn me, you mean." She stated, voice thick with disgust, yet with a subdued look to her eyes…she had no interest in giving them any such reasons. 

"Shadowdark?" he asked, gesturing at her drink. 

At her nod, he stole it from her hands, and emptied it on the floor, instructing the barkeep to get her a Golden Sands. A moment later, he found himself bent far enough backwards across the bar so as to lift his feet of the floor(praising the gods for his aversion to heavy armour), and a Drow having crawled onto the bar to hiss at him; 

"Only one makes my decisions, and that's me! Are you me?" 

"Perhaps…I should have been…a little more vocal about it…" 

"You think so?" she leered. 

"Back…" he mumbled, feet treading air. 

"What?" 

"My back…it hurts." 

"Be glad it's the only thing that hurts." She told him, hauling him to his feet with enough force to send him staggering into a nearby (luckily empty) table. 

Chuckling weakly to himself, he withdrew from the scene, as he heard something, probably the ordered mug of Golden Sands, splash onto the floor, and her irritably demanding a new Shadowdark… She wouldn't have any problems with the Coronet's inhabitants, that was clear enough…not after that display, surely…? 

Miraculously, as the rest of the adventurous gang stepped downstairs the following evening, the barroom were unharmed… 

"My, my, my…you again?" came the statement from the Vampire Queen that evidently had been expecting them, leaned as she was against a leg of the Graveyard archway. 

Having no interest in arguing nonsense with her, Negrath demanded the lantern returned. Hissing, she shoved away from the pillar, stepping toward him; 

"The self-serving dungpiles want back their precious lantern? I know where it is,…up here." 

Pointing at her head, she queried; "Think yourself capable of prying it out, Bhaalspawn?…Didn't think so." She commented as he just looked at her. 

Stepping backwards, she called out; 

"Kill them!" 

And flew away… 

Almost immediately they found themselves, through a thick mist of the strange "transformation fog", surrounded by a large number of greater and lesser vampires, and the target for a literal tidal wave of Ghouls seemingly flowing from the archway itself. 

Negrath swore the loudest of them; here he had threatened with destroying both them and the district in a most destructive and final manner, and what did the bitch do? Made the suggested actions necessary! Howling with fury, he snarled at the others as he found himself almost forcing the change to start; 

"GET OUT OF HERE!" 

Not interested in discussing with a raging Son of Murder, they took the hint, and hurriedly withdrew, doing their best to keep the vampires following them. Stopping just outside the district exit, they did their best to keep their opponents within the graveyard grounds, basically turning them into a living barricade for the Slayer to penetrate if he were to go after the pesky mortals... 

The vampires turning back to the Bhaalspawn as sounds of carnage reached them, an -almost- equal number of bats flew franticly off a moment later. No longer needing to keep the vampires out of the city streets, the adventurers ducked out of view whichever way they could. 

Sniffing the air, the creature sensed a being that no doubt would dare to challenge it given half a chance to succeed. Having no interest in competitors of any kind, the murderous entity raced off, nostrils flaring to sort out the scent of The One. Stopping momentarily to turn the doors of the crypt it was lead to into rubble, it scurried down underground… 

Outside, at the district entrance, Negrath's friends had settled down to wait, not interested in going in to look for him, nor willing to risk the Slayer coming back and continuing through the city streets. Viconia, eyes closed, having conjured up an inner-eye connection with the creature through Shar, could be heard muttering; 

"Such power…" 

Jaheira, Aerie and Keldorn looked at her, now that they could do so without having to defend their actions to her, as though wondering how deep her difference from the Drow really was, Minsc and his furry friend keeping a close eye on where the path swung out of view on the other side of the archway, Imoen paced back and forth in the outer edge of the temporary "camp", not quite knowing whether to be glad or sad to not get face to face with the vampire elf again. 

As the thief stopped in her tracks, Viconia started laughing. Not ones having to ask for the obvious, simply waited for whatever instruction the two would give. Scrambling to her feet, Viconia set out after Imoen, who already had disappeared beyond the turn in the path, and were soon followed by the others. 

Jaheira stabbing whatever she found in the coffins they passed, they soon found themselves on the second floor down, in a room which center were occupied by a pool of fresh blood, the floor bearing traces of fallen bodies that were no longer there. 

At the other end of the room were two doors, one of which had bloodtrails leading into it. Rushing inside, they came upon Negrath, looking as though he had taken a bath in the pool outside, staring at a pile of bones and dust in the strangest coffin they had yet seen. 

Imoen, searching the room, soon came upon the lantern, hidden in a secret compartment in the bottom of the odd casket. Tossing it to Jaheira, she turned to her fellow Bhaalspawn; 

"You all right?" 

Turning his head, he tiredly returned the question with his eyes. Simply nodding, she took him by the hand and led him out, the group following as soon as Viconia had put a torch to the leftovers in the strange coffin. 

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


	39. Chapter 35

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXXV. 

Dropping by a local smith, they made sure to get the best weapons and armor they could, and headed back to the elven temple at which their current "employer" waited. A campsite later, they were battling Irenicus minions at every turn, flanked by elves whose loss, in the event of defeat, would be incomprehensible to the adventurous group. 

By necessity they ignored the astounding beauty surrounding them, only finding time to enjoy the impossibly tall, wonderful trees and impressive buildings of Suldanesselar while setting up camp at the entrance platform that evening. Saving those they could, they had gained invaluable information, which supplied Imoen with cause to search every container and storage-space in sight. Having gathered two out of three key items, plus a pair of stone instruments, they decided to wait with taking on the black dragon holding the last item, to the next day. 

Once in the clearing, the spellcasters threw their fireballs and lightning bolts, purely in the interest of keeping the giant lizard occupied, as the warriors, having equipped themselves with what magical items they had deemed necessary to keep, charged head on, tired of pointless chatter, and intent on turning the Winged One into field rations of dragonsoup. 

Having been tossed on their collective behinds by the draft of the dragons wings more often than they could count, the beast finally fell to a heavy hammer from Viconia… 

After "explaining" the situation to the Leaflord (a.k.a. having -him- explain it to -them-), they found themselves outside the palace gates, the dust from the Rakshasa guards already having blown away in the breeze. 

Stepping inside, they found an impressive tree coming up through the floor, Imoen immediately spotting the nuts in the top. Attempting to climb up after them, she cowered with a shriek as they all fell around her, shook loose by the shiver her touch had produced. Collecting them with an embarrassed smile, she proceeded to study them intently as they continued through a small hallway into the next room. 

Feeling a strong need wash over him to just settle down and relax there for a day or two, Negrath paused as he got close to the calming waterfall in the middle of the room; His soul, and its captor, were somewhere below… 

Looking around, knowing there had to be some way of stopping the water, his eyes landed on two statues who looked like they were supposed to be holding something. Remembering the stone items, a harp and a horn, he asked Viconia to retrieve them from her pack, and placed them in the hands of the silent musicians. 

As the harp were manipulated to play a most exquisite melody, one of the two channels feeding the waterfall stopped flowing, and the shadows that had played at the bottom, solidified into slim platforms twisting downwards… 

"It's a staircase!" Imoen called, popping a nut in her mouth, having offered those that simply refused to open, to Jaheira. Her nature-manipulating abilities oddly ineffectual, the druid could only surmise that they were as magical as their surroundings, and would open when the need was there. 

An eternally mournful, yet imposing tone later, the other channel trickled off, and the stairs were accessible. Gathering at the top of the stairs, they all looked at each other; would anyone pull away? 

Clearing his throat, Negrath posed the question; 

"I'm aware that you do not have much reason to be here…" scolding looks from Minsc and Jaheira "well, most of you don't….so I take the opportunity to let you go now, if you are not prepared to follow me further…?" 

"This is about me, isn't it!" Aerie exclaimed; "don't you dare think I'm letting you finish this without me, Negrath. I'm in this for as long as it goes, and you know it!" 

"…guess I do. Keldorn?" 

"I should return to my family, but that can be done when we're done here. They won't assume I'm dead before another week yet. I'm with you; the Order wouldn't expect any less." 

"As long as you do not do this solely because of their expectations…?" 

"Had I shrunk from opponents simply because they could kill me, I would not deserve the life I've had so far. Lead on, and my blade will watch your back to the end of days." 

"Very well…Viconia?" 

"……If there is the slightest chance of me having a say in whether or not you fall to that yeunn faern, I will be there to say it. And even if there weren't,…I'd be harder to remove from your side than your arm. I also seem to recall a promise of yours that would hold you to me, if not the other way around; "Within an arms reach at all times"…remember?" 

Smiling, he nodded; 

"Then it would seem we are stuck with each other." 

"I would not want it any other way." 

"So…what are you saying?" Negrath prodded, a weak attempt at a mischevious smile on his face. 

"She needs you and you need her. You know it and we know it." Jaheira interrupted; "Now let's get down there and give that pathetic matekiller some revenge!" 

Momentarily too bold for their own good, they stormed down the stairs shouting warcries, expecting to find a blankfaced mage awaiting them at the bottom. Instead, they were faced with a ghostly apparition of a woman, infinitely pleased at their arrival; hurriedly, yet authoritatively, she informed them that their foe were already feeding on the power of the Tree of Life…branches of which spread out from where they stood, as far as the eye could see. 

Informing them that she was being held by the Despicable One's corruptive magics, and that she probably would be able to help them were she to be let out of it, she instructed them to seek out the parasites he had let loose on the life-affirming tower of wood. Evidently the removal of their aid, would render Irenicus temporarily off balance, and open to attack. 

At this, Jaheira and Minsc scanned their immediate area after one of these "parasites". Coming up blank, Jaheira cursed, and joined the Berserker in turning impatient eyes on Negrath, who smiled, sliding his katanas against each other menacingly. Viconia then decided to get them moving, and ran off along one of the many branch-paths open to them, calling out with malicious glee as the first of their insectoid "opponents" came into view, hanging on the side of the branch a ways down the path… Storming after her, the others soon found themselves in a fierce battle with a pair of Fire Elementals, materialized the moment the first hammer had started it's swing… 

Fuming as it became clear they had no obvious way of protecting themselves against the towering Flamefolk, Negrath called to Minsc, instructing him to keep the other one busy, while he himself danced around his own prey, pleased as the others immediately turned their attention upon the creature they were there to take out. As the bug fell lifeless from the tree, he told them to keep going, knowing that, although strong, the Elementals were also slow…too slow to catch up to a group of vengeful adventurers… 

Storming along the unusual path, they soon came upon the second critter, directing a quick, concentrated assault on whatever connection it had to the tree, almost laughing in relief as they saw the new opponents spring to life; Earth Elementals. Viconia and Minsc joining up with Keldorn and a measured backup of offensive magic pounded loose on the solid foes, doing a nice job of driving them back towards the approaching Flamefeet. 

As the two groups came closer to each other, they stopped, evidently pondering how to best proceed. By the time the Fire and the Earth had "decided" to work together, the mortals were long gone, already chopping at the third, hair and cloth flapping as they danced to avoid the attacks of recently manifested Air Elementals… 

As the third parasite fell, crippled limbs twitching, the phantom appeared again, urging them in the right direction, as the latest opponents withdrew; the link with the power that had called upon them suddenly severed…apparently three were all the Exile had deemed necessary…the seven friends, already smelling the scent of victory, intended to give him plenty reason to regret his miscalculation... 

Standing about him as his protections fell and the energy the connection with the Tree had supplied him with faded, there were muttered druidic curses and rumbling growls of protest as their foes confused first words were interrupted by an Elven Queen that evidently intended to give the mage a second chance…which earned her something of a low intelligence in the opinion of more than one… 

As the conversation progressed, though, a number of surprising things became known…Evidently, Prism were not the only one to have loved the woman… Dubious looks were exchanged; had the guy really had the love of Ellesime, the respect of Suldanesselar, and a future as the most powerful mage since Elminster…and discarded it to, at his sister's suggestion, gain power he never would have needed? Unanimously and wordlessly, the group wished they could have had the chance to square off with Bodhi once more… 

As the situation were, however, Ellesime refused to acknowledge the man he had become, and withdrew to gather what was left of Suldanesselar's forces, while the man himself turned to the snarling faces in front of him, two of which showed a clear intention of tearing him apart by hand. As he began to talk, the fact that he still behaved as though he could brush them aside like ants, set them off; in a cacophony of warcries, weapons were raised high as five pairs of feet stepped forward, and two pairs of hands called upon the most destructive magics of the group's arsenal… Within moments, their concentrated effort had worn down what defenses their opponent's inherent abilities had managed to erect, and by unspoken agreement the others held back as Minsc and Jaheira "dug in"… 

As the euphoria of the Final Battle seeped from their bones, they became aware of the severe burns and cuts they had inflicted upon each other by premature fireballs and deflected blades… The realization dawning on them that they all looked like walking torturevictims, Negrath made a hoarse admittance…; 

"Something's not right…" 

Indeed, it wasn't… 

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


	40. Chapter 36

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXXVI. 

Climbing to his feet, Negrath pondered his weird surroundings… 

Black, rocky walls, solid stone posing as ground, and a never-ending cacophony of moans and tortured cries, just faint enough to make ignoring it impossible… Arrayed around him were his friends, laying as they had fallen on that wooden stump were their final battle had played itself out. Moaning and coughing, they slowly came to, evidently having some difficulty trying to believe that they still had a semblance of life left… As they all rose to stand beside him, they looked around in puzzlement… 

"Where is this?" Viconia queried, looking as though she found something familiar in their windless, yet chill surroundings...and wished she hadn't… 

"Well, it's not heaven, that's for sure…" grunted Keldorn. 

Looking at him askance, the Drow sneered; 

"It would be for a survivor of the Spider Queen's wrath." 

"…I reckon it would." The knight mumbled. 

Minsc had turned to study the gigantic doors, decorated with a number of enormous, unblinking eyes, which unwavering, collective gaze seemed to see far more than the unfortunate adventurers ever would allow to be seen; 

"Boo says he is in there." 

"Who?" the others wondered, before coming to the same conclusion; 

"Irenicus." The Ranger replied simply. 

"OK, and how do we get in there?" Aerie queried; "Something about those eyes makes me nervous." 

"I think the point is that he is to come out." Suggested Jaheira morosely, annoyed at the need for slaying the "matekiller" a second time. 

Nodding, the fighters turned to what seemed to be a selection of stairs leading further down into the realm in which they found themselves. Sighing, Negrath made a query of how many agreed with him that the key to opening the door "safely" would have to be somewhere at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Perhaps it is many keys? Or maybe one key spread through all the places the stairs leads to?" Imoen queried, wandering along the edge of the plain as though attempting to find the staircase that felt the least dangerous… 

As she gave up, Negrath led them to the one at his far left, stopping momentarily to see if any of the others had objections… They all looked at him as though curious as to why they were still there, Jaheira impatiently pushing past him and disappearing down into the darkness below. Minsc rushing to follow her, Negrath decided to take back the lead, and hurried after them. 

At the bottom, they were all greeted by a large beast of a demon, red, leathery wings adding to its already imposing height. Grinning widely, it saluted the Bhaalspawn as a long-awaited King of the land; 

"Greetings, Master. I am here to tell You of the fearsome beast that holds what you Seek..." 

"And what do I seek?" Negrath shot in. 

"The Tear that will help you open the Door to your Destiny, of course…the creature that holds the Tear you find in the other room is bent on using it for it's own selfish goals, and do its Worst to keep it out of your hands! It is doubtful if it will even allow you to speak before it charges. The Wise thing to do would be to Attack First!" 

"What makes you think I will trust a single word you speak, demonkin?" 

"Because I am a loyal servant to the Ruler of this place…which You may yet prove to Be!" 

"And if I were to go in there, unarmed, the creature will kill me?" 

"Without question! Why would you make its Victory that easy?" 

"What about invisibility?" 

"Useless! The Creature Sees All and Knows All!" 

"Then it knows my intent with the Tear, and will surrender it." 

"…You will be a most successful Ruler of this Realm, Master." The monster rumbled, an almost subdued tone to its voice…and were gone. 

Wandering into the next room, they were faced with a Dragon easily twice the size of the one they had fought near Suldanesselar, wings extended, ready to blow them right back up the stairs if so proved necessary. Its black scales glistening in the faded, omnipresent light, the impressive creature gazed maliciously at them with its burning, black orbs, before settling down, for all they could tell, to sleep; 

"You are in Command of Yourself, and have Earned Your Tear." 

Plucking it from a nearby cluster of glowing crystals, Imoen shivered, hurriedly handing it to Viconia. Studying it, the Drow casually tossed it in her pack, before turning back the way they had come; 

"I believe there still are others to collect?" 

Nodding their agreement, the others followed her back up the stairs, and almost immediately headed down the next. 

In the room below, they were faced with what appeared to be the twin of the previous demon. Before it could speak, Negrath queried what problems would be connected to gaining the next Tear. The demon smiled as such were wont to do, and replied; 

"Your travels up to this point no doubt have led to You feeling Fear you never before thought possible…to get at your Tear, You must pass through one of two halls; One challenging your courage in an impossible battle, the other making your worst Fear a joy in comparison…would You wish for me to Aid You in resisting either?" 

"And how would you know to help me withstand fear, you who seem to have been made with the creation of Fear in mind?" Negrath wanted to know. 

"Ah, but who would know it better?" the creature roared triumphantly. 

"…" 

Turning to look at his companions, Negrath shrugged; 

"He got a point…" 

"We don't know what form his help will take yet." Jaheira warned, just as Viconia were about to do the same. 

Looking at the druid, the Drow chuckled derisively; 

"Finally we agree on something." 

Giving an ironic smile at the cleric, Jaheira turned back to Negrath; 

"Make him show us his form of help. We do not accept gifts from permanent inhabitants of this place." 

"Yes, show us your help," the Kensai nodded; "With what do you intend to help us?" 

"This lovely Nymphs cloak, woven from the skin off of still-living Nymphs. Such Magic is sure to Aid your courage wherever You may go…" 

Reeling back in unanimous contempt, the group roared forward to attack…but the creature was no longer there… 

Peeking through one of the cave openings before them, Imoen reported to see naught but a closed chest on a stone brick, in a room of leering teeth. Deciding against the "Impossible battle", the spellcasters joined forces to bolster Minsc's already impressive courage, and the Ranger, voluntarily leaving Boo with Aerie, stepped into the supposedly Terror-inducing room. Presumably on advice from Boo, he held his head high, eyes locked on the other end of the split hall. 

Momentarily ducking out of view behind the "doorframe" at the other end, the berserker soon waltzed back into the suddenly much cleaner atmosphere of the bizarrely "decorated" room. Noticing that, despite the dissipation of the spells cast on him, the room had no effect whatsoever, he stopped to crack open the chest, plucking with him its contents, before walking merrily along, almost cheerfully tossing the Tear at the Drow. 

Giving a crooked smile, she ironically pondered; 

"Why am I suddenly the group packbeast?" 

Beside her in an instant, Negrath smiled; 

"I'm probably the one best fit to use them, anyway. May I?" 

"By all means." She chuckled, instructing Imoen to dig the other Tear from her pack, as she handed him the one she already held. 

That taken care of, they returned to the great hall they first had awoken in. Pausing a bit to make sure no minor problems were being ignored, they settled down to rearrange their packs, studying what magical items they had that still held together, and generally making sure they met the near future as prepared as could be. 

Gathering at the bottom of the staircase in the middle of the immense room, Aerie was spirited away as the rooms Keeper appeared, voice reverberating through the cave; 

"CHOOSE! One way is Death of Friend. Another is Aid of Realm. CHOOSE!" 

"Aerie will be returned. Whether by you or by us going through you is irrelevant…as is what aid this place may have to offer." 

"A Cost there must Be! Sacrifice must be Paid!" 

"Will this endanger my group?" 

"Only You are to Pay the Price. Being what You are, your Death I can not cause. Do You Pay?" 

"Do what you must, but replace my companion!" 

"As You wish." 

Reaching out, the great, red-winged monstrosity put a heavy, clawed hand on the Bhaalspawn's head, extending his other lethal appendage to point at the spot from where Aerie had disappeared moments before. Excruciating pain as an unknown measure of knowledge and skill were drained from his mind, Negrath were on his knees by the time he realized the demon were no longer there. Turning dazed eyes at his friends, he was glad to see his avariel mage returned, seemingly no worse for wear. 

Almost rushing up the stairs, he found himself waiting for the others, spending the brief time alone doing a mental inventory check. A few areas were a little foggy, as though there should have been more there, and he found that he could remember moving a bit faster than he instinctively knew he now was able to. 

Hoping that little difference wouldn't prove disastrous, he waved the others from the head of the middle staircase to the untried one beside it. Down there, they were faced with an ocean of lava, and yet another red beast, wings flapping excitedly; 

"Finally You are Here! The fool holding the Tear You are after has Challenged You to Mortal Combat! You must Face him to get your Tear!" 

"And I suppose you have help?" 

By way of response, the Keeper brandished a black, slightly curved longblade, shimmering with a silver sheen of another world. 

"This blade is the Only weapon able to Hurt your opponent. Use it, and Gain from his Loss!" 

"May I turn it down?" 

"You think, but Here that won't help! You need this blade to Get the Tear. There is No Other Way!" 

With that, he showed the weapon into the Bhaalspawn's hands, and disappeared. 

Dancing across the wading stones crossing the boiling ocean, The Kensai came upon a Djinn that showed eternal relief at his appearance; 

"At last I may be freed from this tedious Plane. You have the Sword?" 

"I have it. Now I'm wondering whether I can simply exchange it for the Tear you're guarding…?" 

"I cannot tell." 

"The blade will enable you to leave if it is used to kill you?" 

"Yes." 

"Are there another way?" 

"I cannot tell." 

"That means there is, doesn't it?" 

"…" 

Handing the creature the blade, Negrath extended his other hand; 

"Here, then. My Tear?" 

Smiling gratefully, the Djinn handed him his reward, before grasping the blade and fading from the Realm… 

Hurrying back, across an ocean that somehow seemed to cool off and dissipate, now that it no longer served a purpose, he herded his friends back up the stairs with nary a word…now only one were left. 

Stepping down the final staircase, they found themselves alone at the bottom. Assuming that no Keeper was needed, they wandered through the opening in front of them… 

"There You are!" a voice suddenly roared in the silence. 

Out of the shadows in the back of the room, a well-known, metal-clad form approached, glowing eyes fixed on Negrath; 

"You are Here, and Here You will Die. Do You Deny this?" 

"Of course...Sarevok," The Kensai replied, in a flash remembering all the things he had only had a vague recollection of up to that point, of the events leading to his half-brother's demise…supposed demise, judging by what now stood before him. 

Aerie shying away from the imposing figure, which all to clearly showed to whom he owed his apparent power, Viconia stepped forward, slamming a hammer into the ground between the opposing Bhaalspawn's feet; 

"As do I! Want me to test the strength of that armor of yours!" 

For a moment, the armored man almost seemed confused, faced with such blatant opposition from a, to him, irrelevant source. Then he moved with an agility that told them of how little the armor truly hindered him, gripping the hammer by the head, positively tearing it from the Drow's hand, and tossing it over his shoulder; 

"My struggle has nothing to do with you, Dark One. Leave us." 

"Make me." 

"As you wish," Sarevok began, his hands moving to form the gestures of a spell they all had learned to recognize…and fear; the all-powerful force of Disintegration. 

"Minsc, Jaheira, Imoen; Get him!" Negrath yelled, only afterwards realizing how unnecessary it was; 

By the time he finished, the eyes peering out from the frightening helmet had each been impaled on an arrow, courtesy of Imoen, one of his gesturing hands cut of at the wrist by Minsc's most recent, massive blade, and the other flung so far back by Jaheira's staff it went limp at the warmonger's side. 

Negrath placed his katanas at the man's throat as Viconia, having retrieved her hammer, removed his helmet. Tiredly informing his sibling; 

"You chose this path, not I."…he chopped. 

Imoen, quickly locating the familiar cluster of crystals, plucked the Tear from them, and hurried first of all back up the stairs. 

As they all gathered in front of the door, it was soundlessly agreed that it would be best to have a good rest before opening the immense barrier. In doing so, they would be giving their spellcasters a chance to memorize the spells most suited for a second battle with the Exile in this place, considering that the emotionless creep no doubt would have more help from their surroundings than they… 

Previous Chapter Next Chapter 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


	41. Chapter 37

The Tale of Negrath Chapter XXXVII. 

Gathering at the foot of the door, they all watched in reverent silence as the first Tear were put to an eye. As it connected to the seemingly solid orb, it appeared to be drawn in, melting to cover the eye like water…moments later, it closed, and the Bhaalspawn felt his skin crawl as though a thousand ants moved beneath it… 

The feeling rapidly subsiding, he had a strange, elated feeling of being invincible. Requesting one of Imoen's knives, he carefully led the blade across his arm…nothing. Scratching the tip across the skin, he saw nothing more than he would had he led a blunt object in the same path. Calling up his innate healing magics, he held them ready, stabbing the dagger at his thigh…puncturing his pantleg, it glanced off, as though striking metal, creating a long tear in the soft fabric. 

Handing the knife back to Imoen, he chuckled at the stunned looks they all gave him; 

"It seems the world has decided to pay me back for all I've lost. About time, too!" 

With that, he turned back to the door, wondering what the next tear would get him… 

The Second eye closing, he felt slightly odd…as though the new "gift" were not wholly physical… Turning to the others, he gave a slight smile; 

"Someone having a magic missile ready?" 

By way of belated response, several small, glowing orbs shot toward him from an Avariel that clearly felt uncomfortable sending them. As they all came within his "personal space", they seemed to fade somewhat…but still stung quite a bit, reinforcing his understanding of why mages found them hard to ignore… 

The Third Tear literally flew from his hands as he directed the tip upward, floating up to cover the middle eye that gazed down upon them. As the massive lids drew together, he felt like a ton had been lifted off his shoulders. Going through a few quick moves with his blades, he found that his dodging where quite the bit faster than he remembered…either his training had finally paid off, or it was thanks to the Tear…he found he didn't much care either way. 

The Fourth smooth rock smashed into the next eye, closing the lids before they could even blink. As the lids of the great orb crashed together, That odd not-quite-physical-feeling returned, stronger than before…and Negrath wondered how this would be tested… 

Turning to Minsc, he asked the ranger to get the flail they had found (and assembled) in the De'Arnise Keep. As the large man moved to hand him the weapon, the Kensai shook his head, gesturing instead for the Berserker to swing at him. 

Defiantly, his friend dropped the imposing weapon to the ground; 

"Minsc will not do so. Boo finds it unwise to risk such damage, even if it can be healed." 

"Then I will…if you are sure of this?" Keldorn stated, stepping forward. 

At the Bhaalspawn's nod, the Knight picked up the famous flail, and all three heads slammed across Negrath's offered back. Stumbling, the Soulless One fell to his knees under the blow, soon twitching in the cramps of poison. 

As one, Viconia and Jaheira hurried to kneel beside him, after a momentary glance at each other sharing the duties of Heal and Neutralize Poison. Crawling to his feet, with some help from his "opponent", the Kensai smiled shakily, the memory still fresh as it was; 

"Well, it sure didn't help my resistance to poison..." 

"What about the other heads?" Viconia wanted to know, knowing something knew had been in the Heal-spell's path. 

"Well, they were far from as strong in their individual effect…that must be it, right? Fire and Ice?" 

"So it would seem." Keldorn nodded, handing the weapon back to Minsc. 

Then, they all turned silent, as all eyes went to the final eye, and over to the door… 

Jaheira brandishing her Staff of the Woodlands, Minsc plucking Frostreaver from his pack and Negrath making sure both his heavily enchanted katanas could survive the battle ahead, Imoen and Aerie momentarily covered them in the mists of Haste and Resist Fear… Viconia making sure no illusions would disturb their aim, by way of TrueSight, those who could called upon their Armor of Faith, before looking around at the others… 

"This is it, then…" Negrath mumbled, almost to himself. 

"Why do I get the feeling none of you think we'll make it?" Viconia wondered, her glance at the Kensai telling him that she shared in the group's doubt. 

"We will make it. There can be no other option." Minsc boasted, carefully controlled anger tightening the hands on his newly acquired weapon. 

Jaheira nodded; 

"If I die here, it will be after the bastard that separated me from Khalid!" 

"You do not think he performed the kill as well?" Aerie wanted to know, momentary surprise in her eyes. 

"I do not know…I only know he cannot have captured us alone…at least I do not remember seeing him before there were bars between us, and he no longer had any interest in the two of us." She concluded, gesturing at the Berserker. 

"I think…I think you can safely assume he caused it…that is the only thing that matters, is it not?" Imoen queried. 

Sneering, the Druid crouched, as though ready to open the doors by brute force; 

"That it is." 

"OK, here it goes..:" Negrath stated, the hand holding the final Tear shivering slightly. 

Wishing he had Jaheira's solid rage or Minsc's stoic confidence to back him up, Negrath lifted the final tear to the final eye, made all the more imposing by its singularity, and watched as the two hellish items cooperated to complete the sequence necessary to open the massive doors blocking their progress. 

He barely had time to feel some of the darkened areas of his mind become clear again, when the enormous barrier swung open, the draft throwing them all off their feet. Not knowing what went on before they again stood facing the exiled elf, they warily kept back wondering how he would find the situation… 

With a contemptuous sneer, their common enemy proceeded to talk..; 

"So, we are to battle one last time…no more hiding for either of us…" 

"You are the only one to have been hiding in this relationship, Irenicus!" Jaheira growled, slamming her staff into the ground, more than eager to go at his throat. 

Not even caring to look at her, the mage continued; 

"I will enjoy destroying you, Negrath. To die in this place is to cease to exist." 

Gathering what faith he could, the Kensai argued his point of view with an almost casual air; 

"We have already beaten you once, Irenicus. What makes you think this will be any different?" 

Almost chuckling, his opponent replied; 

"I have as much chance as you, Negrath. I have fought my own demons here in this Hell, and I have learned that it it's not to be feared. As horrific as this place is, it only mirrors the soul we now share. Shrink from it if you will, but I have grown to appreciate what it can offer. 

Now defend yourself! One of us is not truly dead, and may be restored if the other is left here to rot. I will be free with what I have taken!" 

Sighing, Negrath drew his katanas; 

"Do what you must, and I will do the same." 

Gesturing casually, the mad mage intoned; 

"You will not be so calm, when I doom you to non-existence!" 

Muttering "right back at you" under his breath, the Kensai almost jumped as Aerie called from behind him, fury fuelling courage he had not though her capable of. He were grateful though, as her defiance helped his own confidence immeasurably; 

"I came to Hell to help my friend! Who helps you, Irenicus? Demons? You are going to die, alone, in Hell, and you Know it!" 

Stepping forward, Viconia almost smiled derisively; 

"The darkness has already taken you, foolish one, yet you refuse to close your eyes!" 

Hefting her heavily enchanted warhammer on one shoulder and her Skullcrusher on the other, she grinned maliciously; 

"Let us help you onwards to your final rest!" hefting her weapons high, she called; "For Shar!" 

Hot on her heels of the Drow's statement, Jaheira snarled, just barely able to hold back; 

"No more platitudes, Irenicus. You have taken much from All of us!" 

Hefting her magical staff like she wanted nothing more than to drive it down his throat, she exclaimed; 

"Now you die your Final Death!" 

Nodding sagely, Keldorn stated, calm as anything; 

"I will see you dead before I let you touch a hair on my friends. You will not leave this place in any kind of life, Jon Irenicus. You can consider that a promise." 

Shaking his head tiredly, the groups largest member rumbled, gazing at the blue sheen of his axe before lifting his gaze to the mage, along with his rodent; 

"I grow tired of shouting battlecries when fighting this mage. Boo will finish his eyeballs once and for all, so that he will not rise again!" 

Ignoring the fact that it was an axe he lifted, almost conversationally, he introduced; 

"Evil, meet my sword. Sword, MEET EVIL!" 

With a finality to her words Negrath found he had always hoped she would never even know of, Imoen concluded; 

"This is the last stand, here in Hell. We Fall or We Win." 

……… 

In seemingly no time at all, the Exile had called into existence four hideous beasts to his assistance, while covering himself in a web of protection thick and strong enough to hide him from view… 

While the rest of the group spread out to deal with the various threats, Viconia spent precious moments Dispelling most of his all-important shields, and in doing so, quenched the fire that would otherwise have burned the hands swinging the blades the exiled elf found himself ineffectually dodging. 

Aerie, having charged headfirst into the closest of the malicious creatures he had called forth, were almost too late to realize close combat were not for her. In two swipes, the immense claws of her opponent had reduced her to little more than a shivering child at its feet. Its only warning a vengeful call for Shar, it soon found itself waving its legs in the air, trying to figure out wherefrom the attack had come… 

"I have not educated the brat for you to kill her, cursed thing! Stand and meet your fate!" 

Understanding naught but the fact that it was challenged, the large, demonic beast rose to its full, imposing height…only to emit a continuous shriek as its legs were smashed together with enough force to cut them off at the knees… Idly patting the girdle of Frost Giant Strength, glad to have it's aid, The Drow then proceeded to work the head of her opponent to a pulp… 

Elsewhere, Negrath suddenly found himself chopping away at a Slayer that did naught but look at him. Distastefully kicking the false foe on its hindquarters, he looked around for his true opponent…and found the shimmering globe of inefficient protection moving in dodging patterns between the Berserker and the Druid, evidently doing his best to make them harm each other instead. Deciding that adding to the attackers would only worsen matters, he turned to help Keldorn defeat the beast that for some reason seemed to have taken a liking to the flesh of the older man. 

Imoen, firing fire arrows every which way an enemy could be spotted, now and again casting the odd offensive spell in the glowing orb's direction, suddenly found herself facing another of the unengaged beasts, its quick-footed attacks making her own, usually superior agility next to useless. 

"MINSC!" 

Turning to glance in her direction, Minsc had had enough; 

"LAY OFF OF HER!" 

Dancing aside, Imoen could only watch as the berserk ranger performed nothing short of a summary execution on the surprised beast. By the time the frost damage from the axe kicked in, the creature lay spread across the stone floor as a morbid puzzle for the insane. 

As they became aware of chanting from where the ranger had left Jaheira, the druid called out, evidently enraged beyond control; 

"Could someone shut this moss-eater up!" 

Turning to look, they found her fending off the last of the great beasts, all the while taking wild swings at Irenicus that somehow managed to incorporate his avoidance of her charges into his casting, and thereby were able to prepare a spell… 

Hoping it would be magical enough to penetrate what was left of his shields, Imoen pulled her poison-enchanted dagger from it's hilt, using all her skill in a desperate effort to hit the mage… As the blade flew through the shimmering globe to "bite" off an earlobe, two katanas, a holy longblade and the Frostreaver bit into the back of the lone beast. Apparently it drew the line at such treatment, for it promptly vanished from the battlefield. 

As they all turned their attention to Irenicus…they saw nothing but smoke. 

"CURSE HIS HIDE!" Jaheira swore, spinning around in search of the globe she knew could not be hidden. 

"THERE!" 

Storming off, she quickly disappeared in the darkness… 

Pondering why he hadn't noticed it being that thick before, Negrath led the others after her. Soon they saw it too, the large, glowing orb that signified protection they had already proved were ineffectual. 

But as they approached, they found their druid slamming her staff vainly into the bright barrier, tears of despair flowing down her face; 

"Not again! NOT AGAIN!" 

"Not again, indeed," was Viconia's ominous statement, as she started her chant… 

Irenicus, up to that point appearing almost amused from within his orb of survival, glanced over at the Drow as she spoke, recognized the spell instantly, and, in one tiny, infinitely precious moment, wore an expression of genuine fear…they all knew what would happen, were he to lose the protection of his shields now… His hands flying through motions that were unfamiliar to the lot of them, he made a desperate attempt to silence the bothersome cleric permanently. 

Precious moments before Viconia would have her spell in hand, a cloud of otherworldly energy flew from the shimmering globe, making a beeline for the Drow…and met instead a furious Bhaalspawn, whose survival rate, Jon knew, were infinitely improved by the fact that he had no soul to remove… 

The terminal energy attempted to simply pass the blocking fleshling by, but Negrath would have none of that. Closing his eyes tightly, he reached within himself, calling to the essence within: 

"Lord of Murder, are you? Then stop this murder from occurring!" 

With a roaring laughter, the Other Will extended ethereal tendrils, snatching the cloud from the air, just as it had encircled him. In response, the lethal force contained within it rebelled, turning on the flesh of its captor… 

If a cloud of magic destruction could be confused, this one was…where was its target? Where was its food? Instead It was consumed, feeding the Essence of Negrath's True Father…Bhaal, The Lord of Murder. 

Closed eyes opening, a gaze of eternal superiority centered on the exiled mage before him, shields fading by at a nudge of his will. Sensing that something special were about to happen, the others pulled back, Jaheira and Minsc looking on in fear of loosing their right to the final strike. 

"Jon Irenicus…" the Kensai intoned, stepping close, the "opponent" immobilized by his gaze. 

"You have tortured at least half of those gathered here, attempted to "instruct" Imoen in arts she never had any interest in learning… 

You have killed companions, husbands and dear friends…for what? For Nothing. Nothing to me, Nothing to you. Nothing to any of us here. 

Sarevok was a nobler man than you will ever be, Jon Irenicus, and he intended to bathe the land in blood. You are pathetic beyond belief, cunning one. 

Pathetic enough not to realize that you signed your own death certificate the first time you turned your thoughts to whom you could use to "get" us. 

On the other hand, I have understood it so that you would never have done what you did, where it not for your sister…consider this a chance to get back at her; she no doubt waits where you are to go…now." 

After a moment of silence, the two with the most to avenge set to work reducing the paralyzed mage to frozen bits of bloody bone, Imoen taking Negrath's place in front of their foe, simply staring him in the face as he slowly crumbled to the floor. 

As the spark of terrified, pain-wrought life began to fade from them, she nimbly acquired two fire arrows from her quiver, stabbing them as far through his eyes as she could; 

"We Win." 

An ocean of unknown energy flowing through the room, centering on the Bhaalspawn, Negrath faded from the realm… 

…only to "awaken" in a room full of his friends, safe and healthy, in Suldanesselar. 

Within the second hour of awakening, he stood with his companions before the Elven Queen, who smiled warmly at them, an air of gentle joy filling the great hall; 

"Ah, I see that you have finally come to. I almost did not believe it, when the priestesses told me that your body was showing signs of life once again. We resurrected who we could, but it seemed nothing would draw your spirit back. We were about to give up when you began to stir this morning." 

Looking around them, in wonder at the glorious room, they all turned back as Negrath began to speak; 

"How…how long was I…" 

"Dead?" Ellesime finished for him, and he nodded. 

"Only a couple of days, no more. However you managed to find your way back, it is good that you have done so. You have performed a great service for Suldanesselar; you saved the Tree of Life and myself, ending Irenicus threat. To loose you would have been tragic." 

Casually shrugging, Negrath gave a thin smile at the comment. His life being threatened was nothing new to him. 

"I have planned a ceremony," the queen continued; "to reward you and to show our gratitude for your actions…you are a hero to the elves. Perhaps even a legend in the making…" 

Seeing his discomfort at the thought, she hurriedly added; "But enough of that, for the moment. You will need to rest and regain your strength. I will send a priestess to awaken you when it is time." 

An unknown amount of time later, they were called to the hall once more, and found it filled to bursting with elves, cheerfully saluting them. 

Leading his group, the Bhaalspawn could only imagine how Viconia took to the experience of being joyfully hailed by the same people that had been the main enemy of her kind since the origin of her people. As they gathered at the slight elevation at the other end of the room, he glanced at her face, but found nothing he did not expect to find. 

Wondering whether the others had been revived early enough before him so as to get used to the idea, he moved to stand beside Ellesime, Imoen gestured into place at her other side, and the others lined up in front, below the elevation, as the queen began to speak; 

"Those of you who have survived the return of the Exile to Suldanesselar know me, your queen…but only some of you know the hero beside me, that was most instrumental in saving our city, and the Tree of Life." 

Turning to look at Negrath, she continued, almost reverently; "Such selfless acts almost resulted in the loss of your life, and perhaps much more than that." Turning back to the crowd, she lifted her voice to carry throughout the hall; 

"But these deeds were not performed alone…Suldanesselar also extends its gratitude to those who have traveled with you, and fought beside you to help save our city." 

Placing comforting hands on the shoulders of the siblings at her sides, she proclaimed; 

"There is no reward adequate enough for the ones who has done so much. Let us offer, then, the eternal thanks of our people…and an amulet of the Seldarine to remind you forever that you are welcome here amongst us." 

Lowering her head momentarily, she continued; "As for the man that whom we once knew as Joneleth, I can only say that…he died, long ago. He lives in my memory still. To the man he became…the Exile, Irenicus,…he that performed atrocities on you, the Tree and his former people…to him I can only send my prayer that he finds the peace in death what he never found in life." 

Turning to Negrath, she offered; "I feel I must…apologize…on his behalf. For what he put you and your friends through. For his madness we stripped Joneleth of his elven immortality and exiled him…only to create Irenicus instead. I cannot help but feel that we are partly responsible. It is something…that I shall have to ponder on." 

Idly noticing that Viconia nodded, somewhat ironically, and that Jaheira gave a wry smile, he looked out a nearby window, wondering where he would go next… As though having read his mind, Ellesime concluded her speech; 

"But now I imagine that you are eager to resume your travels, once again…know that we will look forward to your return, should you desire to." 

Knowing a cue when they heard it, the adventurers led on out, to the streets of a city that had been prepared for joyous celebration since they first had shown signs of not having followed Irenicus all the way… 

Elsewhere…

Sound penetrating the thick blanket of his mind, Jon Irenicus stirred on an unfamiliar surface… Opening his eyes, he looked around confusedly for a moment, before standing up, taking in the surreal surroundings with a feeling of helplessness he had not known since…well, since never. 

A sound erupting behind him, he whirled around,…only to be faced with the fact that between him and an endless ocean of liquid fire, there were naught but a steep cliffside, diving into the vast sea of flames from a few feet away… 

Momentarily distracted by the strange white flecks falling from the sky in thinly spread clouds, he heard a sound from behind,…one that definitively had nothing to do with fire. 

Spinning on his heel, he cast…a fizzling steam of blue smoke. 

Looking at his hand in confusion, he became aware of being watched… 

And watched he was; Slayers literally covered the rocky plain that had moments before been his only escape route. 

Leering, giggling, dancing ever closer, they seemed to be far freer in their behavior than what he had seen of their kind so far…without that being any hindrance for them to have the same goal here as they no doubt had while they lived…foreseen that they were not "clean" Slayers…? 

As the first one charged, he decided such ponderings could wait. Tossing his attacker over the edge of the cliff, he found that perhaps he should have followed it…;now they all surged forward, not caring in the least that the same could happen to them… 

While he wasn't sure whether the fire below could harm them, he was uncomfortably sure it could "harm" HIM…and he had no intention of having his suspicions confirmed… 

Only too bad he did not have a choice… 

Previous Chapter Email the Author 

Last modified on September 2, 2001   
Copyright © 2001-2003 by Hans-Olav Bråtun. All rights reserved. 


End file.
